Tormentosa manipulación
by Kinyoubi
Summary: Mokuba ha regresado al Japón con una nueva vida, pero Seto Kaiba no puede permitir que las cosas sigan así. ¿Cómo es que un simple cachorro se interpone entre el cariño de ambos hermanos? [YAOI SXJ MXJ]
1. Default Chapter

**GENERO: **YAOI SXJ

**TITULO:** Tormentosa manipulación

**SUMARIO: **Mokuba ha estado lejos por algunos años, es tiempo de volver a Japón, pero...Qué si trae compañía? Seto Kaiba no aceptará el nuevo romance de su hermano..Cual es el motivo? Mokuba, o sus propios intereses con esa persona? YAOI

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene un poco de menciones de atracción entre hermanos, casi nada, no es incesto. Es notablemente YAOI, si te molesta el tema, te sugiero que no leas, no me hago responsable por posteriores traumas XD.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de yu-gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tormentosa manipulación -**

**Chapter 1 **

Seto Kaiba, dueño y señor de la gran y poderosa empresa Kaiba Corp. se encontraba en su lujosa y espaciosa oficina decorada con los mas modernos equipos existentes, guardando ordenadamente dentro de su portafolio negro la gran cantidad de hojas blancas rellenas con todas esas cláusulas importantes de algún contrato multimillonario que aportaría aun mas capital a su ya de por si acaudalada condición.

Pero el asunto en particular no tenia la menor importancia, al menos en esos momentos, su mente apenas percibía el movimiento de sus manos al introducir el papeleo dentro del elegante maletín, toda su atención enfocada en la próxima llegada de su hermano menor, el pequeño Mokuba, aunque bien decir que de pequeño le quedaba muy poco.

Hacia cinco años que su hermanito había marchado hacia el otro extremo del mundo, había recibido una importante oferta de una prestigiada universidad estadounidense, y aunque les hubiese costado demasiado a ambos la despedida él supo que seria lo mejor para Mokuba.

Habían mantenido contacto por supuesto, los dos primeros años hablaban por teléfono por lo menos una vez a la semana; se escribían y en unas cinco ocasiones Kaiba había resuelto ir de visita, algunas veces por negocios otras por el simple lujo de acompañar unos momentos a su querido hermanito y dejar de sentirse miserablemente solo, aunque no le gustase admitírselo ni a él mismo.

Pero en un tiempo aproximado de seis meses anteriores a este día, Mokuba había empezado a aminorar sus llamadas para preguntar como iba su vida, sus correos tenían cada vez mayor diferencia en las fechas de envío y misteriosamente las fotografías y videos que su hermano le enviaba ocasionalmente con algún momento especial, habían dejado de arribarle.

Claro que se preocupó por el extraño comportamiento, su cabeza inicio un gran proceso de análisis y búsqueda de teorías que encontrasen el motivo por el cual su hermanito Moku había cambiado su forma de ser para con él, dolorosamente una respuesta que aun se negaba a aceptar por completo se formo en su cerebro súbitamente un día, haciéndolo sentir viejo y mucho más patéticamente solo.

.. Su hermano por fin había comenzado una relación amorosa ..

No supo por que pero ese presentimiento con bastantes probabilidades de ser verdadero le llenaba de un incomodo sentimiento. De pronto se sintió egoísta, que él no tuviese alguien con quien formar un lazo emocional, no significaba que su hermano debiese permanecer siempre al lado de un tipo amargado y frió como él. Suspiro con desgano.

Miro el costoso reloj plateado en su muñeca, y apresuró el paso hacia el estacionamiento, el tiempo estaba pasando rápido y si no se apresuraba llegaría retrasado a encontrarse con su hermano, aunque había cierto detalle que le incomodaba bastante.

Abordó el imponente automóvil negro del año y con un movimiento suave introdujo las llaves en su sitio, sin ningún retardo ni sonido el auto emprendió su marcha hacia la carretera con rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad. El cielo tenia tonos azules y naranjas mezclados con grises diversos, soplaba una brisa fresca y el ambiente estaba bastante húmedo, la lluvia se acercaba pronto, Kaiba aun dudaba si era el preludio de una tormenta en la ciudad o sobre su propia vida.

Conducía entre las transitadas avenidas, había un poco de tráfico y el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte, los faroles de las calles y las luces de los edificios y anuncios publicitarios de neón llenaban el ambiente. Se detuvo cuando el semáforo marco el rojo, su mirada se poso por casualidad en un gran anuncio con la foto de un joven en un promocional de una marca deportiva reconocida. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando la imagen de su hermano se formo en su cabeza, los años habían hecho su labor, y ahora el chiquillo adolescente de melena larga era todo un joven de 20 años. Recordó una de las fotos mas recientes que Moku le mandara; el cabello ligeramente mas corto, atado en una coleta floja con sus típicos mechones cubriendo parcialmente sus grandes ojos, la sonrisa siempre cálida y blanca y la complexión fuerte de un joven en excelentes condiciones.

La luz del semáforo cambio, y los vehículos reanudaron su marcha, la luz solar se había ocultado por completo, en menos tiempo del que pensó se encontraba en el aeropuerto, no recordaba que el camino fuera tan corto, tal vez sería porque algo dentro de él se encontraba renuente a entrar por las obscuras puertas del gran edificio.

Caminaba con paso lento y firme dirigiéndose a la sala donde los pasajeros del vuelo correspondiente a su hermano debían haber arribado hacia unos diez minutos, maldijo el estúpido tráfico, él no era una persona que gustase de la impuntualidad. Mientras orientaba sus pasos al lugar, atravesando las diversas alas, el no muy grato recuerdo de cómo se habían confirmado sus sospechas sobre el cambio de actitud de Mokuba llegó a él.

A veces pensaba que ser un genio deduciendo causas no era de gran consuelo, había dado justo en el blanco. Moku tenia una persona 'especial' en su vida, palabras textuales del ultimo mensaje que había recibido cortesía del menor de los Kaiba. Esa era la razón de su incomodidad al llegar a recoger a su hermano, se moría de ganas por verlo, había que admitirlo, pero la sola idea de verlo acompañado de -esa- persona en especial no le era nada atrayente.

Rememoró una vez mas lo escrito por su hermano menor, primero los típicos saludos de siempre, el preguntar como le había ido, si existía alguna novedad en su vida, que tal iban los negocios y demás asuntos que en el momento no venían al caso. Mokuba se disculpaba por no escribir tan frecuentemente como era su costumbre, argumentando que había estado preparando cosas para su viaje, en el e-mail también le informaba la hora de salida y numero del vuelo, y la hora programada para la llegada. Sin embargo lo mas importante residía en un fragmento no muy explicito ni alargado, Kaiba recordó las palabras exactas que se habían quedado bien grabadas en su excelente memoria.

--------------------------------------------------

"...siento no haberte informado de esto con anterioridad, espero que no te moleste, debo informarte que hay una persona que viajará conmigo a Japón, es alguien muy especial para mí que he tenido la fortuna de encontrar por aquí, y que me encantaría que conocieses, es algo muy importante para mí..."

--------------------------------------------------

El solo pensar en ese sencillo párrafo y esas frases de "es alguien muy especial" "muy importante para m" se le estrujaba el estomago y pensamientos nada lindos llegaban a su mente, mas le valía a esa chiquilla estúpida apreciar a su hermano, no podía pensar en nadie que no fuese poca cosa como para tener el privilegio de poseer el afecto de Mokuba... Ni el mismo merecía aquello...

Por fin se encontraba en su destino, rodó sus azulados ojos en busca de la figura de su hermano, cuando escuchó una voz completamente conocida llamándole fuertemente.

- Seto! Por aquí! - la voz siempre alegre de Mokuba Kaiba, aunque mucho mas grabe de lo que era anteriormente, se dejo escuchar mientras agitaba una de sus manos para captar la atención de su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, Kaiba pudo notar con el ceño fruncido, que su hermano no necesitaba hacer mucho para llamar la atención, de hecho, gran parte de la gente en el lugar no podía dejar de echarle miradas a su hermanito; sonrojos, miradas coquetas y algunas menos decentes se paseaban por el alto y bien formado cuerpo del menor de los hermanos.

Kaiba no recordaba haber visto la ultima vez a su hermano tan.. Tan.. Atractivo... con un infierno! En que demonios estaba pensando!.. Pero es que Mokuba había cambiado bastante, su estatura era idéntica a la suya, el pelo negro y sedoso con ese corte tan impar le llegaba a media espalda atado en una coleta baja no muy apretada, las facciones de su rostro evidenciaban el transcurso del tiempo, mas firmes pero sin perder esos trazos finos y sensuales. Sus ojos seguían grandes y profundos, aun dulces pero con un mirar mas atrayente y menos infantil, y que decir de su cuerpo ...

Kaiba detuvo sus perturbadores pensamientos, cuando al acercarse mas a su hermano, noto como este daba la vuelta y llamaba a aquella persona que lo acompañaba.

Tras la figura regia de su hermano, vio elevarse una cabellera rubia, la cabeza de Mokuba tan solo le permitía apreciar unos cuantos mechones de pelo sobre una suave mejilla con rubor y una pequeña y grácil oreja adornada por un pendiente... cuando una mano blanquecina y delicada se asomó por sobre el hombro de Mokuba colocándose encima de este.

Genial, se dijo a si mismo el CEO mientras estaba ya casi al frente de su hermano y su vista se aclaraba, una rubia anémica y boba seguramente, sin mas temas de conversación que las pasarelas en Europa y lo ultimo sobre moda...

- me da un gusto verte hermano! - Mokuba abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, sin embargo a Kaiba le pareció que ese abrazo había sido algo apresurado, algo en su interior se revolvió agitadamente.

- igual Mokuba - contestó utilizando su tono neutral.

"Muy bien, aquí vamos..." fue el ultimo pensamiento del menor de los Kaiba antes de proseguir con una acción que sería determinante para el futuro de mas de una persona.

- Seto.. él es..

De improvisto la figura detrás de Mokuba se dejó a la vista, e interrumpiendo la presentación que el moreno pretendía hacerle, hablo por su propia cuenta.

- no te molestes cariño - pronuncio, la ultima palabra notablemente recalcada - no creo que Mr. Perfección se haya olvidado de mi, verdad?

Ese "él" pronunciado por Mokuba lo había dejado notablemente perturbado, pero nada absolutamente lo hubiese preparado para la odiosa y tremendamente pasmosa sorpresa de encontrarse a esa persona detrás de su hermano, llamándolo cariño, con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente superior y llena de burla hacia su persona... Maldijo a todo lo que se le paso por la cabeza en el momento... Que demonios significaba esa estupidez?!

- ...Perro

El apelativo canino se le escapo de entre los labios como un suspiro incontenible... De pronto sentía tan difícil el respirar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bien, esta idea surgió de pronto en mi cabeza, y como ésta serie es una que adoro a pesar de no conocerla en su totalidad, me pareció bien incursionar en esto y no dejarla pasar.

Cuando releí el capitulo, me di cuenta que casi parece que este es un SetoxMokuba.. Pero no! Adoro la parejita peculiar.. Pero esto es un SetoxJoey, por si a alguien le queda la duda b .. Amo a estos dos que sin duda no dejan de ser mis favoritos.

Se agradecerían sus comentarios grandemente


	2. Comenzando las discusiones

**GENERO: **shonen ai PG-13

**SUMARIO: **Mokuba ha estado lejos por algunos años, es tiempo de volver a Japón, pero...Qué si trae compañía? Seto Kaiba no aceptará el nuevo romance de su hermano..Cual es el motivo? Mokuba, o sus propios intereses con esa persona? YAOI

**ADVERTENCIA: **Es notablemente **YAOI**, si te molesta el tema, te sugiero que no leas, no me hago responsable por posteriores traumas XD.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**- NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO - **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tormentosa manipulación -**

**Chapter 2 **

**By Kinyoubi **

**Comenzando las discusiones.**

- ...Perro

El apelativo canino se le escapo de entre los labios como un suspiro incontenible... De pronto sentía tan difícil el respirar...

Que infierno estaba ocurriendo?! Todo esto no podía ser mas que una absurda jugarreta de su perturbada y cansada mente, si, eso debía ser, tanto trabajo forzado en las ultimas semanas debía haberle causado un momentáneo choque de estrés que le estaba ocasionando imaginarse estupideces. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus ojos, su mano derecha se poso sobre la cima de su nariz respingada en notorio gesto de cansancio.

- tan educado como siempre, Kaiba-san - el chico tras Mokuba, quien ahora se encontraba totalmente a la vista, pronunció la frase, en el nombre del aludido recalcadamente el 'san' en irónico tono, sin una pizca que denotara el respeto que implicaba el agregado.

- basta Jou - el menor de los Kaiba le dijo al chico rubio en tono demandante pero suave, no quería agravar mas la situación, su hermano no se veía para nada bien.

Kaiba estaba perdido, en que maldita parte se había quedado su lógica y razón? Esto no podía estar pasando... Pero el volver a escuchar la voz del perro dirigirse a él con ese tono sarcástico y a su hermano contestarle de esa manera, habían terminado de sacarlo del estado tan mediocremente deprimente en el que se había enfrascado su cabeza.

Sorprendido, aunque no exteriorizándolo completamente, levanto su rostro, que hasta el momento había permanecido mas bajo de lo normal, sin ese gesto altivo y orgulloso tan característico de su persona, sus ojos se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente, aunque los dos jóvenes frente a él pudieron notarlo, ambos lo conocían bastante bien, ambos tenían guardado en la memoria con exactitud cada uno de los gestos del alto castaño frente a ellos.

Era él, definitivamente no podía ser otro mas que él, la revuelta cabeza de Seto Kaiba miraba con escrutinio la figura que permanecía de pie junto a Mokuba, demasiado cerca notablemente, pero sorprendentemente en esos momentos el CEO no le prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle.

Kaiba no pudo dejar de analizar la figura del frente, Cabellera rubia, mechones desperdigados por el rostro sin orden alguno, mas dándole ese toque atrayente del pasado, no... Se veía aun mas atrayente que antes, sus facciones seguían suaves, pero su cara había adquirido un toque que Seto no podía describir, tan .. deleitable a la vista, sus ojos grandes y dorados tenían ahora un brillo diferente, una mirada aun mas llena de reto y provocación, su piel blanca con un ligero tono tostado, cual bronceado tenue, labios firmes y perfectamente delineados, y su cuerpo...aun mas placentero de lo que recordaba, firme y con musculatura donde era necesario, nada de mas que pudiera deformar su perfecto perfil delgado y sus caderas estrechas, un ligero y pequeño arillo plateado decoraba una pálida oreja, dándole un toque.. Tan.. Diferente y apetitoso... Su estatura aumentada unos cuantos centímetros, aunque su hermano lo había sobrepasado un poco...

De repente recordó, su hermano! Con un demonio! Seto sacudió internamente todas las patrañas en las que había estado perdiendo su tiempo, y enfoco nuevamente sus pensamientos hacia algo de mayor productividad. Que hacia ese insignificante sujeto con su hermano!? Acaso esa era la persona 'especial' de la que le escribía? Eso no podía ser cierto, alguien se empeñaba en jugarle un estúpida broma pesada que no estaba apreciando de ninguna manera.

- que significa esto Mokuba? - su tono tensó al menor de los hermanos, esa frase había sido pronunciada con una pasividad y en un tono apagado que Kaiba tan solo utilizaba cuando realmente había algo que le perturbaba o enfurecía.

- no creo que este sea un buen lugar para explicar la situación Seto

- que hay que explicar Mokuba? Te exijo ahora mismo una respuesta - Kaiba enfoco su mirada severa a su hermano, Moku se sorprendió un poco, Seto no solía dirigirle esa mirada casi en ninguna ocasión.

- por favor Seto, vamos a otro sitio - Mokuba utilizó su ultimo recurso, rogando por recordar como exactamente era esa expresión de "mírame y convéncete" que solía utilizar tan seguido cuando era pequeño para persuadir a su hermano mayor.

Kaiba no dijo nada. Frunciendo el ceño de manera mas pronunciada y clavando su obscura y penetrante mirada en Moku y sin siquiera dignarse a mirar nuevamente a Joey, se dio la vuelta y emprendió una marcha firme hacia la salida.

- Moky, vamonos de aquí, te dije que no era una buena idea el venir juntos - el chico rubio pronuncio levemente sin dejar el toque de enfado en su voz, posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo del chico moreno quien seguía mirando el lugar por el que el CEO había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Sabia que ese engreído de Seto Kaiba jamás iba a aceptar algo como eso, el muy patán se había atrevido a irse como si nada después de que Mokuba regresaba a su país natal luego de poco mas de 5 años de ausencia, por todos los dioses! Ni siquiera por ser su supuesto adorado hermanito se había dignado siquiera a escucharlo, mas encima del enfado que estaba embargándolo de pronto, ahora tendría que buscar la forma de que el animo de Mokuba no terminara de irse por el caño.

- no Jou, Seto no es así, tan solo necesita tiempo para entender todo esto, es.. demasiado para él - Mokuba trató de excusar el comportamiento aun mas áspero y seco de lo normal de su hermano, Kaiba no podía darle la espalda en algo tan importante para él, no sería capaz, no su Seto, o si?.

- claro! Démosle tiempo al tipo, pero cuanto?! 20 años? 30 quizás? - Joey Wheeler utilizo nuevamente ese tono cargado abundantemente de sarcasmo, es que el solo ver a ese sujeto de nueva cuenta hacia que la sangre le hirviera con únicamente tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos, no era necesario que abriera la boca para que surgiera de ella alguna de sus típicas contestaciones frías o comentarios insultantes para con él, llamándolo "perro" o uno de sus tantos apodos ofensivos, su sola presencia hacia que su estomago diese un giro de 360 grados y su cabeza sufriera una especie de embotamiento terrible.

Después de todos esos años tenia la ilusa idea de que esas sensaciones se hubiesen esfumado, pero ahora, una vez mas, comprobaba que ese tipo tenia un efecto perturbador en él, lo enfurecía de una manera que nunca había podido explicar.

- por favor Joey, tengo que hablar con él...

- claro Moky, pero desde ya te vuelvo a dejar claro, no pienso irme contigo a la mansión Kaiba, además que no creo que tu dulce hermanito me acepte de todas formas, hoy no tengo ganas de que me saquen a patadas de ningún lugar.

- de acuerdo, iremos al hotel primero, no.. Lo mejor será que vayas tu primero, yo tal vez aun pueda alcanzar a Seto..

Sin prestar mucha atención al comentario del rubio, el chico de la coleta, salió en rápida carrera en busca de su hermano, tal vez con suerte aun se encontrase en el estacionamiento... Genial, pensó Joey, apenas llegaban a Japón y ya había empezado a dejarlo por Kaiba.. De ahora en adelante tendría que aguantarse bastantes cosas que estaba seguro no serian nada agradables.

---------------------------------------------

La misma pregunta que se hubiera formulado toda su existencia volvió una vez mas a su pensamiento. ¿Por que la vida insistía con él en convertirse en una vil porquería? Algún día desearía encontrar solución a tan analizada realidad.

Lo único que lo separaba momentáneamente de la decadencia y perdición total era el cálido sentir que percibía emanar de su hermano para con él. Aquel dulce chiquillo adolescente de ojos dulces y mente brillante, tan igual y tan distinto a si mismo. Algunas veces se cuestionaba si él se hubiese podido convertir en alguien como Moku si las circunstancias dolorosas del pasado jamás hubieran existido. Pero definitivamente esa sería una incógnita que se conservaría así, obedeciendo a su naturaleza sin encontrar respuesta por más que se forzase a encontrarle solución, porque simple y ciertamente ni el gran Seto Kaiba era capaz de cambiar el pasado.

Suspiró hondamente. Miró el camino frente a él que se mostraba a través del cristal ennegrecido del coche, el cielo, ahora obscurecido en su totalidad con una capa densa de matices grisáceos, dejaba escapar de su interior la suave pero persistente lluvia que caía estampándose contra el vidrio de su parabrisas antes de caer hacia el pavimento húmedo.

La tormenta apenas comenzaba...

Kaiba miraba con atención el camino mientras conducía el auto negro entre el trafico nocturno. Sus manos se encontraban rígidas sobre el volante, sus ojos enfocados hacia el frente, sin prestar, aparentemente, atención a la silueta que se encontraba sentada en el lugar del copiloto.

- Vas a permanecer callado todo el camino?- La voz dura del CEO rebotó entre los muros metálicos y revestidos del coche.

El sonido de la voz áspera y pausada de Seto llegó a los oídos de Mokuba escuchándose cual eco resonante en el interior del vehículo. El antes pequeño chico de melena negra pudo sentir claramente el ligero temblor que sacudió por algunos segundos su firme cuerpo, se reprendió a si mismo, aquellos años de su adolescencia donde su hermano era una figura incuestionable se habían terminado, era un joven de 20 años! Hacia tiempo que podía tomar sus propias decisiones sin necesitar del consentimiento de su hermano mayor.

El aprecio que sentía hacia Seto seguía siendo el mismo, lo amaba, como no hacerlo? Su hermano había sacrificado su niñez y adolescencia para mantenerse siempre a su cuidado, todo le fue dado, lujos, dinero sin nimiedades, las mejores tecnologías en videojuegos que Seto diseñaba especialmente para su gusto.

Si bien su hermano no pasaba demasiado tiempo con él o no demostraba a raudales su afecto, siempre supo que él representaba lo mas importante para el CEO, encima de la empresa y de todas sus ocupaciones, Mokuba Kaiba siempre fue la prioridad en la vida de su hermano mayor. Era inmensamente agradable sentir que el cariño de una persona tan fría y calculadora era solo suyo, algunas veces había llegado a sentirse egoísta cuando su hermano dirigía especial atención hacia otra persona y experimentaba esas sensaciones desagradables en su interior.. Celos, los hubo identificado claramente hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, siempre tuvo la convicción y seguridad de que cuando su hermano encontrara una persona que llenará por completo su vida, todo ese remolino de sensaciones desaparecería.

Ahora que él tenía a su lado a alguien especial, no podía comprender por que Seto no querría entenderlo, Mokuba siempre estuvo completamente seguro que cualquiera que fuese su decisión o elección sobre su futuro Seto lo apoyaría, siempre y cuando no fuese perjudicial para su bienestar. Pero Joey no era para nada dañino! El chico de cabellos dorados había tenido tanto que ver con que su vida fuera tan buena como no había podido ser antes, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Kaiba.

Le dolía de cierta manera el pensar que Jou había traído a su vida una alegría que Seto no había logrado brindarle, lo que sentía por Joey era tan intenso, tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido a lo que su hermano le provocaba. Mokuba aun no lograba comprender del todo sus sentimientos para con las dos personas más valiosas de su vida. Estaba por caer una vez más en uno de esos baches mentales de reflexión cuando se dio cuenta que un gran portón negro con una K grabada en dorado color se habría en frente del coche. Habían llegado a la mansión Kaiba y ni siquiera se había percatado del transcurso del camino, mucho menos recordaba haber dado respuesta a la cuestión de su hermano.

Por otra parte, Kaiba había asumido que la decisión de su hermano era permanecer en silencio. Durante todo el camino el cuerpo de Mokuba se había mantenido tenso, sin movimientos que fuesen muy notorios y con una expresión de meditación profunda. Kaiba decidió dejar que Moku resolviera sus propios conflictos antes de empezar con los que él le tenia preparados.

Bajó del coche y emprendió su caminata hacia el interior de la gran residencia, de reojo pudo mirar como Mokuba se detenía un momento a observar con atención los alrededores, casi había olvidado que su hermanito tenía bastante tiempo alejado de casa. Eso consiguió ablandar la mala sensación que venia arrastrando desde la mañana, sensación que se había incrementado bastante con ver a cierta persona portadora de unos hechizantes ojos miel.

Kaiba enfoco nuevamente por completo su mirada hacia el frente, avanzó a través de la puerta que permanecía abierta por uno de sus mas fieles y antiguos empleados, engalanado con ese traje negro tan elegante que todos los trabajadores de la servidumbre utilizaban en la mansión.

Sin esperar nada, ni siquiera que su hermano terminara de saludar demasiado efusivamente para su gusto al viejo mayordomo, se encamino directamente a su despacho, si había que aclarar algo, lo mas oportuno seria arreglarlo inmediatamente, mucho mas tratándose de un asunto tan delicado que tenía que ver con su hermano.

Mokuba observó la alta figura de Kaiba moverse firme hacia el despacho. Aunque visiblemente ya no era un niño, seguía percibiendo esas extrañas sensaciones revoloteando en su estomago cada vez que veía como Seto fruncía su ceño en desacuerdo con alguna situación. Siendo cual era el asunto a tratar, y la manera tan fría en que el CEO había actuado hasta el momento a pesar de ser un día nada común, llenaba su cuerpo de pequeños escalofríos que lo hacían sentirse de cierto modo indefenso.

Aún así las cosas tenían que aclararse, ya...

--------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba bajando del taxi que lo había llevado hasta el hotel, bonitas vacaciones... Ahora tendría que lidiar con el encantador hermanito de Mokuba, y aun no quería empezar a especular que rayos haría si el dictamen hacia su relación con el menor de los Kaiba seguía siendo negativo por parte del amargado chico de ojos azules.

Lo habían hablado muchas veces, pero la duda aun lo embargaba, Moku podría jurar el que nunca lo abandonaría pese a la decisión de Kaiba, fuese la que esta fuera. Joey sabía que lo mas probable era que Seto no aceptara lo suyo con su hermano, era de esperarse. El CEO nunca aceptaría que alguien le arrebatase el cariño de Moku, mucho peor aun si fuese un hombre, lo cual estaría desplazándolo en buena parte del afecto del chico moreno.

Aun y con las promesas de Mokuba, Jou conocía perfectamente la forma de ser del menor de los Kaiba, siempre sensible y dispuesto a todo por su hermano, todo pese a que desde hace algún tiempo el rubio había podido percibir cierta actitud extraña cada vez que su chico se refería al castaño.

Tal vez Mokuba estaba pasando por una etapa de rechazo a la autoridad de su hermano mayor, aunque el porqué de esa actitud aun mantenía intrigado al chico de ojos miel. Probablemente lo descubriría en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Sacudió su cabeza echando fuera todo el disturbio de pensamientos que lo mantenían enredado y confundido, estas serian unas largas vacaciones.

Las circunstancias sin embargo no eran del todo malas, después de considerable tiempo de lejanía se encontraba de vuelta en Japón, su país natal, aquel que guardaba tantas memorias de su adolescencia y niñez, sus amigos...

Se sintió algo culpable por ser esa la vez primera en que evocaba a sus compañeros de momentos, pero su cabeza era tal enredo con todo ese asunto de los Kaiba que no daba para enfocarse correctamente en las cosas que debiera. Pensó en Yugi y en los demás, como les estaría yendo? Esperaba que bien, después de todo sus amigos se merecían un grandioso futuro, cada uno de ellos poseía un gran talento en aquello que los apasionaba. Un repentino malestar inundó sus pensamientos, tal vez el dejar de tratarlos y el no comunicarse con ellos después de tanto tiempo no había sido la mejor elección, pero las circunstancias así lo habían manejado súbitamente, ahora no le quedaba ya nada por hacer.

Tal vez e intentaría buscar a Yugi uno de esos días para conversar y aclarar tantas cosas que habían quedado dispersas sin explicación en el pasado.

Ya lo pensaría más tarde...

Ahora dentro del lujoso hotel apenas se dio cuenta de la magnitud del mismo, a pesar de que su convivencia con Mokuba no era resiente, no podía acostumbrarse totalmente a esos costosos lujos que a él le parecían tan descomunalmente innecesarios. Se encontraba sin duda alguna en el mejor hotel de toda la ciudad, de una cadena de turismo de gran prestigio en todo Japón. Los grandes ventanales daban una iluminación perfecta al lobby engalanado con los muebles de más reciente creación modernista, los adornos y estatuillas colocados en columnas de mármol daban un toque fresco al lugar, por lo menos agradecía que este no fuese uno de esos lugares de tonos opacos y decorados de acuerdo al arte antiguo y sofisticado de las mas caras maderas. Esos lugares lo hacían sentir incomodo y hasta cierto punto decaído.

Se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar sobre su habitación con una elegante señorita uniformada de sonrisa radiante que se encontraba tras el largo bufete en tono crema. Después de unas cuantas preguntas y la perorata obligatoria de la mas atenta bienvenida, el rubio por fin pudo conseguir las diminutas llaves plateadas y caminar con leve tono de fastidio hasta su habitación en el veintiunavo piso. No sin antes negarse rotundamente a la desesperante insistencia de que el botones cargase con su única maleta de equipaje.

Después de un breve viaje en ascensor y de atravesar un largo pasillo adornado con retratos y pinturas cuyo significado Joey no pudo precisar en lo mas mínimo, el rubio llegó a las amplias puertas de su habitación. Una vez dentro pudo comprobar lo que ya se imaginaba, bufo con hastió... seguramente esa debía ser la mejor habitación en todo el hotel. Tendría que volver a tener una de esas largas charlas con Mokuba acerca de los gastos excesivos.

Con su poco equipaje de la mano, Joey se adentró en la habitación principal del amplio cuarto, aventó la maleta sin ningún cuidado hacia el piso y se dejo caer agotado sobre la mullida y enorme cama. Tendría que esperar a Mokuba para cenar, eso si el chico de negros cabellos no pasaba toda la noche charlando con su hermano, que verdaderamente era lo más probable. Esa sería una larga espera, una larga estadía en el país del sol naciente.

El rubio suspiro con derrota, lo mejor sería ir a comer algo, si esperaba a Moki seguro moriría de hambre.

-------------------------------------------------

- No puedes hacerme esto!

La mirada de Mokuba se encontraba fija en el cuerpo delgado de su hermano mayor, quien de frente a la ventana detrás del escritorio del elegante despacho, mantenía sus profundos ojos mar fijos en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Ningún sonido proveniente de sus labios rígidos que fuese contestación para el joven del otro lado del escritorio.

- Me niego a creer que mi hermano no pueda comprender mis sentimientos, desde cuando has dejado de brindarme aquel apoyo incondicional que siempre me profesaste! - la figura alta del menor de los Kaiba se inclino sobre sus brazos que se apoyaban en el oscuro escritorio, su cabeza se encontraba gacha y totalmente presionada por las confusiones que se manifestaban de golpe en su mente.

Kaiba no pudo evitar que sus ojos se apretaran con irritación ante el comentario del mas joven, y con un movimiento brusco y rígido, giró su cuerpo hasta golpear estruendosamente con sus puños el escritorio frente a él, solo el potente ruido y la furia que emanó del acto, hizo que Mokuba levantase la mirada hacia los ojos de su hermano que ahora parecían contener fluctuantes llamas azules.

- ¡Mi apoyo sigue en pie siempre y cuando dejes tus estupideces a un lado! No aceptaré por ningún motivo esa patética relación que dices tener con el imbecil de Wheeler! Te lo prohíbo! - La voz de Kaiba se dejó escuchar con fuerza por lo ancho de la habitación.

Los oscuros ojos de Mokuba se ensancharon con impresión, ¿cómo era posible que Seto estuviese diciendo cosas como esas? El ni siquiera sabia lo que Joey significaba, no tenia ningún derecho a insultarlo o hacer menos sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Una conmoción que Mokuba no había experimentado hacia mucho lo invadió de súbito, esa sensación que tanto detestaba y que se había prometido a si mismo no volver a experimentar. Su cabeza parecía recibir cientos de pinchazos dolorosos mientras sus facciones y su todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sus puños y la mandíbula duramente presionados. Ira, dirigida hacia la última persona a la que desearía canalizar aquel infructuoso sentimiento.

Las ideas se salieron de su control y todo aquello que había estado acumulando hizo explosión dentro de si, su cuerpo recibió una descarga de furia incontenible y en un arrebato nada característico del chico moreno en la adolescencia, sus labios parecieron cobrar vida con las agudas palabras que su mente jamás imagino emitir hacia aquel que fuese más que su ídolo en tiempos pasados.

- ¡Que puede decirme una persona como tú! No eres más que un solitario amargado que no esta dispuesto a abandonar su frialdad, ni siquiera has contemplado nunca la posibilidad de dar afecto a ninguna persona! - Sin que éste lo desease, la mente del menor de los Kaiba recreó la imagen de unos ojos miel llenos de frustración y enojo - El dinero y el poder no hicieron más que corromperte! Por todos los dioses Seto Kaiba! Cuando vas a dejar de ser un maldito bastardo sin sentimientos! Inventa tu propia vida y deja de fastidiar la mía!

Si el chico castaño de ojos azules había querido ocultar su impresión, totalmente su fracaso se hizo presente. Por pequeños instantes casi pareciendo imposible, la mente de Kaiba llegó a colocarse en blanco, vertiginosamente después de ello, una sucesión de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, un dolor profundo e insoportable busco alojo en su pecho, y sintió como algo dentro de él se estrujo quebrándose, mientras los pedazos de lo que hubiese sido se clavaban por todas las partes que aun podía percibir de su cuerpo.

Las piernas le fallaron y su figura alta se dejo caer pesadamente en un amplio sillón de piel negro que por suerte se encontraba tras de él. Sus ojos se vaciaron del brillo indescifrable usual en su mirada, y su cuello pareció perder la fuerza para sostener altiva su cabeza.

Solo al contemplar la figura regia de su hermano derrumbarse ante sus ojos, Mokuba pudo regresar a su control y darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo dicho a su hermano. ¡ Acababa de decirle cosas espantosas al único ser que se había preocupado por el cuando pequeño! ¡ a aquel que había tomado sin protesta ni vacilación castigos brutales a cambio de que su hermanito estuviese a salvo!

- S-seto yo.. - Con la voz levemente quebrada Mokuba trato de decir algo que pudiera remediar la estupidez que acaba de hacer.

- Fuera de aquí - La voz del CEO apenas se escucho en un murmullo apaciguado.

- Lo siento hermano..- Mokuba no podía soportar mirar en tal estado a su hermano mayor.

- Fuera de aquí! Lárgate ya!- el fuerte grito de Kaiba alertó al moreno quien aun sin mucha decisión abandono preocupado y totalmente arrepentido el despacho de la gran mansión, aquel cuarto donde Seto pasaba horas de agotador trabajo todos los días de su monótona vida...

-----------------------------------------------------

Era tarde cuando Joey despertó fastidiado, la cabeza le punzaba horriblemente y su estómago estaba revuelto, odiaba viajar tan largas distancias, sobre todo cuando lo hacían en avión, nunca imagino que tan rápido y cómodo trasporte fuera a causarle tales molestias.

Se enderezó con pereza quitando las sabanas rojizas que lo cubrían, de pronto se sentía extrañamente afiebrado, solo faltaba para su acogedora bienvenida a la ciudad el pasarse enfermo durante toda su estadía en el país, Genial. Bufó con desgano y fastidio, encima de que se sentía bastante mal tenía una pesadez extraña que le rodeaba todo cuerpo.

Estaba por volver a recostarse cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse, buscó con la mirada algo nublada el reloj que se encontraba encima de una elegante mesilla en uno de los lado de la cama.

Era mas de media noche, o eso le pareció, ya que no podía distinguir perfectamente en la oscuridad del cuarto, le molestaba la idea de prender la pequeña lámpara con su irritante jaqueca.

Se levantó con lentitud mientras se enderezaba la camisa ligera que usaba para dormir, nunca le gustaron las molestas ropas de cama que Mokuba solía utilizar, prefería lo cómodo y sencillo, todo él era de esa manera. Le gustase a quien le gustase. Ante ese ultimo pensamiento Joey frunció el entrecejo recordando particularmente ciertos ojos azules desafiantes.

Sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando escucho un ligero golpeteo de cristales que definitivamente se le hizo bastante familiar, gruño por lo bajo, esa sería una larga noche y el no tenía nada de ánimos ni disposición para ello. Las cosas empezaban a empeorar, bastaba con imaginar lo que ciertamente sabia que encontraría al cruzar la puerta de la amplia habitación.

Terminó de despertarse frotando con fuerza sus párpados cansados, debía tener unas ojeras enormes, pero a fin de cuentas era lo ultimo que le importaba en esos momentos.

Con tan solo la ligera camiseta y sus bóxer negros cruzó la puerta hacia la amplia sala. En los grandes sillones forrados en color claro pudo distinguir la figura de Mokuba, quien se hallaba sentado con la vista gacha y perdida, en un estado que Joey no hubiese querido volver a ver nunca más, frente a una mesa baja de cristal oscuro que sostenía sobre ella una gran cantidad de brillantes y caras botellas del mas fino licor.

Sosteniendo su frente con su blanca mano, Joey olvidó por un momento su malestar y camino despacio hasta sentarse a un lado del chico mas joven.

- Moku, que te he dicho acerca de mezclar tantas bebidas a la vez? - la voz del rubio salió de su boca con un suave volumen, mientras quitaba lentamente el vaso de cristal que ambas manos temblorosas del chico Kaiba sostenían.

No le era difícil imaginar lo que había sucedido, en ocasiones Mokuba solía ser muy fácil de predecir, otras veces era tan misterioso y desconcertante como su propio hermano mayor.

El moreno dejo salir un quejido de sus tensos labios y Joey no pudo ya pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el confortar a su amante. Posó sus firmes brazos por la amplia espalda de Mokuba y lo atrajo con un fuerte jalón hacia dejarlo abrigado en su pecho, cuando escuchó los ligeros y acallados sollozos quebrados del joven Kaiba, su interior se llenó de opresión y su cabeza se apoyó sobre los negros cabellos de Mokuba mientras los brazos de éste rodeaban con desesperación la espalda del rubio.

- Tranquilo, ya veras como todo tendrá solución

Ni siquiera el mismo Joey pudo confiar en sus palabras, pero no encontró algo mejor que ofrecerle al chico que no fuese su propio calor al rodearle con sus brazos. Se limitó a borrar de su mente pensamientos malintencionados dirigidos al bastardo que le había causado tal recaída a Mokuba, mientras los gemidos del mas pequeño se hacían mas sonoros en la opacidad de la noche.

**TBC..**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Por fin, no saben lo que me costó terminar con éste capitulo, pensaba cortarlo mucho antes, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sería muy pequeño y sin trascendencia, ya que necesariamente tenía que llegar a un punto mas interesante en la historia, aunque pido disculpas porque se que aun sigue estando bastante floja. Espero y les haya agradado.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Aunque confieso que la idea de este fic no estaba aun completa en mi cabeza, ya tenía el final bien definido. Originalmente ésta historia se enfocaría principalmente y casi de única manera a la relación _SetoxJoey_. Pero después de algunos comentarios, me he dado cuenta de que podría sacar mas provecho de la trama, y tratar también la relación _MokubaxJoey _que es tan escasa en la sección de español.

Otro punto es que como podrán haberse dado cuenta, adoro de forma especial los _SetoxMokuba _o _MokubaxSeto, _así que pienso no podré evitar inmiscuir algún detalle relacionado a esto. Así que la manera de juntar a la pareja original cada vez se pone mas difícil, porque Seto no va a dejar tan fácilmente que su hermano se le escape de las manos.

Así que esto terminaría convirtiéndose en un casi enredo en cuanto a la relación de parejas ya que sería algo como esto: _SetoxJoey, SetoxMokuba, MokubaxJoey, MokubaxSeto, JoeyxMokuba, _y la mas difícil en este caso de lograr (aunque la seguiría siendo la principal)_ JoeyxSeto. _

Espero no haber confundido demasiado pero era algo que quería informar para evitar mayores desconciertos en el transcurso de la historia.

**Berenice Williams: **Pues si, su nombre es Denisse, y ella es también la culpable de mi afición a esta peculiar pareja jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero y continúes brindándome tu apoyo al leer esta historia. Bien dices que el CEO siente esos molestos sentimientos llamados celos, pero ya veremos como se resuelve todo este enredo. Gracias de nuevo!

**El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana: **Diox! Gracias por honrarme con poner mi humilde historia en tus favoritos! No lo merezco snif, me siento totalmente agradecida y espero no decepcionarte. Me halagas con tu comentario, muchas gracias sinceramente y espero que te sientas libre de comentar cualquier cosa que te parezca extraña en el fic, considero sus comentarios de suma importancia. Siento no actualizar tan pronto como quisiera pero actualmente tengo otra historia sin terminar que necesito actualizar también, pero ya me encuentro en los finales y entonces prometo aplicarme y tener listo un capítulo por semana, máximo dos. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

**Muraki: **Precisamente tu comentario fue uno que me hizo reflexionar acerca de la relación entre Jou y Mokuba, y si, creo que ahora buscare la forma de poder explicar como es que estos dos lindos chicos llegaron a convertirse en algo mas que amigos, además que hay muchas cosas que Seto aun desconoce sobre su hermano, que creo le agradaran menos que su relación con el cachorro... Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, espero que la historia siga agradándote. Espero volver a verte por aquí nn.

**Eri fujimiya : **siento si demoro demasiado en las actualizaciones, pero a veces me es casi imposible adelantarle algo a la historia a pesar de que cada día agrego algunos cuantos párrafos, tantos como me es posible. A pesar de todo esto se que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero tratare de compensar eso actualizando mas rápido, aunque creo eso será hasta el Chap 4 cuando esté libre de otra de mis historias. Gracias por tu comentario! Yo también adoro la pareja que hacen el lindo cachorro y Seto precioso ññ.

**Guerrera lunar: **jaja, ni que lo digan, momento Kodak. Wow, no saben lo halagada que me siento al recibir un review de personas tan especiales como ustedes XD. En serio, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero no aburrirlas con el transcurso de la historia. Espero y puedan expresarme sus comentarios respecto a lo que les parece el fic y si hay algo que les gustaría mejorar o no lo se, lo que ustedes deseen. Gracias de nuevo por su tiempo nn. Me agradará verlas por aquí de nuevo.


	3. Promoviendo explicaciones

**GENERO: **YaoiPG-13

**SUMARIO: **Mokuba ha estado lejos por algunos años, es tiempo de volver a Japón, pero...Qué si trae compañía? Seto Kaiba no aceptará el nuevo romance de su hermano..Cual es el motivo? Mokuba, o sus propios intereses con esa persona? YAOI

**ADVERTENCIA: **Es notablemente YAOI, si te molesta el tema, te sugiero que no leas, no me hago responsable por posteriores traumas XD.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tormentosa manipulación**

**Chapter 3 **

**By kinyoubi **

**Promoviendo explicaciones **

Joey observaba el rostro tranquilo de su amante que dormía entre las tersas sabanas de algodón de la amplia cama, absorto en sus pensamientos, el rubio se debatía ante el gran conflicto que se paseaba por su mente.

Un leve quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al observar el rostro de Mokuba cubierto por los traviesos mechones obscuros que acariciaban la suave piel, su mirada adquirió un brillo de determinación. Decidido, se levantó de la orilla de la cama en la que había permanecido sentado velando el sueño del chico Kaiba.

Olvidando su malestar de la noche anterior, Joey caminó firme por el amplio cuarto, y rebuscando en su maleta, la cual no había desempacado por falta de tiempo, extrajo de ella un conjunto sencillo, jeans de mezclilla negra y una camisa con manga larga en tono rojo, que sorprendentemente no guardaba ni una arruga.

Frente al espejo de baño, después de una rápida ducha, el rubio miraba su rostro un poco más repuesto por el agua fresca, las ojeras se notaban disminuidas y una pequeña sonrisa bastaría para borrar todo rastro de cansancio en su cara, y él era un experto en sonrisas de todo tipo.

Mientras buscaba su reloj en algún lado de la habitación, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos, nunca le había agradado sentirse tan formal, y ponerse camisas de manga tan larga lo hacían sentirse demasiado serio. Cuando por fin pudo dar con el plateado artilugio para medir el tiempo, y posteriormente de colocárselo con ágil movimiento en una de su muñecas, volvió su dorada mirada hacia el cuerpo en la cama, una mueca de indecisión surco su rostro por escasos momentos, pero casi tan fugaz como apareció, se esfumó.

Cerrando suavemente la puerta del cuarto en el que descansaba el chico de pelo largo, Joey terminó de colocarse unos tenis, y chequeando traer consigo la cartera con suficiente efectivo o una de las múltiples tarjetas que utilizaba, salió presuroso del costoso cuarto de hotel.

Lo primero sería conseguir algo de ropa adecuada para la ocasión y recoger el automóvil que Mokuba había adquirido por su visita al Japón ...

--------------------------------------------------------

En una amplia oficina de la reconocida compañía Kaiba Corp., un chico de mirada fría se encontraba trabajando en los planos del ultimo lanzamiento virtual de la empresa, con el gesto extremadamente concentrado en el papeleo y su mano presionando un costoso bolígrafo sobre los mismos papeles.

Pero la concentración que el poderoso CEO guardaba, no era precisamente en esas absurdas graficas, y eso se podía apreciar claramente en la gruesa mancha de tinta negra que se desprendía del bolígrafo que Kaiba presionaba sobre una de las hojas del multimillonario proyecto.

Con un profundo bufido, Kaiba arrojo lejos de si la inservible pluma, no sin antes terminar de estropearla partiéndola por la mitad como si de un simple lápiz de madera se tratase. Mirando con gesto furico el papeleo arruinado sobre su oscuro escritorio, las manos ágiles del CEO barrieron las hojas fuera del mueble, desperdigándolas por el piso, a ellas le siguió gran parte de los infortunados objetos que se mantenían sobre el escritorio del presidente.

No pudiendo soportar más el dolor atormentante que punzaba en su cabeza por el estrés y la falta de sueño, Kaiba se reclinó sobre el escritorio hundiendo su castaña cabeza entre sus brazos, por primera vez en su vida, no quería pensar, tan solo deseaba dejarse arrastrar por la inconciencia y vivir feliz en algún mundo alejado de perros sarnosos que buscan como presa a hermanos menores.

Tan enfrascado en sus reproches contra la vida se encontraba, que ni siquiera se percató cuando su secretaria se adentro en la oficina, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta electrónica, mirando preocupada a su jefe que permanecía recostado sobre el escritorio desordenado mientras un montón de papeles y artículos yacían regados por el suelo.

- Se..señor Kaiba? Se encuentra bien?

Escapando de su abstracción, la mirada congelante del CEO se fijó como dagas letales en la figura menuda de la secretaria, y recuperando su porte imponente en un segundo, le respondió a la impertinente mujer que se atrevía a adentrarse ahí sin su autorización, ¿como se atrevía la insolente ha entrar?, y sobre todo en un momento como ese, Kaiba no perdonaría a aquel que lo hubiese visto en tal gesto de debilidad.

- Largo! No quiero volver a verla aquí, esta despedida! - la voz fuerte y autoritaria del CEO se escucho retumbar en la oficina.

No pudiendo controlar los sollozos, la joven secretaria se apresuró a abandonar el amplio recinto mientras cerraba sin fuerza la amplia puerta.

Sin ningún tipo de aflicción, Kaiba volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón negro de piel, reclinando su cuerpo lo mas que pudo hacia atrás, serrando sus ojos mientras trataba de controlar los rechinidos insoportables en su mente.

--------------------------------------------------------

En una actitud no muy alegre, Joey Wheeler se encontraba conduciendo por las transitadas avenidas del Japón. Mokuba Kaiba lo había hecho de nuevo, no puso objeción cuando el chico le hablo de adquirir un carro para sus vacaciones en la enorme isla, ya que era seguro que necesitarían movilización constante, pero eso era el colmo! Y Joey sabia perfectamente que entre más se lo reprochara al chico moreno, este lo haría con mayor insistencia.

Y la causa de su mala cara no era otra, que el modelito de coche que había escogido su amante pelilargo, nada más que el modelo exclusivo de la nueva compañía automotriz del país del sol naciente, y por supuesto que dicho coche no era en lo absoluto barato.

Ahora que el atuendo que el rubio portaba no ayudaba para nada a reducir su incomodidad, residida principalmente en las miradas asombradas que la gente dirigía al imponente vehículo de vidrios obscuros. Después de abandonar el hotel, Joey se había dirigido a la agencia a recoger el auto que su amante había comprado con anterioridad, sin ningún retardo o papeleo, que Wheeler detestaba, el agente accedió a concederle las llaves del coche, animándolo a que lo siguiera para recogerlo.

Una vez que Joey hubo puesto sus ojos en el vehículo escarlata, estos se abrieron con impresión, dejando mas expuestas las doradas pupilas. Posteriormente de abandonar, manejando ya, con el ceño fruncido la agencia, el chico rubio condujo sin rumbo fijo durante algunos minutos, hasta encontrar por fin, una buena tienda de moda para caballeros.

Las cosas ahí no fueron mejores, habiendo cruzado apenas las puertas de cristal translucido, una chica con un extraño tinte de cabello se le acercó presurosa, una diminuta plaquilla de metal dorado en su chaleco gris, señalándola como empleada de la tienda. Sin perder tiempo Joey preguntó a la linda señorita por lo que buscaba, de paso pidiendo algo de ayuda, ya que se sabia perfectamente ajeno al tema de la moda.

Sin muchos problemas la chica había puesto frente al rubio numerosos conjuntos ejecutivos en colores poco llamativos, azules, negros, grises..

Y como toda una experta le indicó al chico todos los beneficios de cada traje, la temporada y el momento propicios para utilizarlo, con que zapatos combinarlo, y una larga charla más sobre las características de los modelos que dejaron a Joey mas que confundido y decidido a que esa seria la ultima vez en que iría solo a comprar a un lugar como ese.

Después de una dura decisión, había terminado por comprar un traje negro de una reconocida marca italiana, junto con los zapatos de igual tono y firma.

Mientras la chica hacia el cobro con la tarjeta de Joey, con el traje puesto, este no dejo de mirarse en uno de los espejos de decoración del lugar, con todo y que el traje fuese de corte bastante juvenil, había algo que no terminaba de agradarle. Cuando la chica hubo concluido con las operaciones en la caja, miro el ceño fruncido del chico, y acercándose furtivamente por uno de los costados del rubio, con movimiento rápido soltó los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca que el rubio llevaba bajo el saco negro, el chico solo atinó a sonreírle agradecido.

Así que se encontraba conduciendo de traje, con una bolsa marcada con el seño distintivo de la tienda conteniendo sus jeans y demás ropa llevada con anterioridad, puesta en el asiento trasero del auto nuevo. Con una falta de entusiasmo en sus acciones, poco característica de la persona alegre y vivaz que era Joey Wheeler, dirigió los neumáticos del automóvil hacia una dirección que recordaba en su totalidad.

------------------------------------------------------

Se movió cansadamente sobre el mullido colchón, aun sin recuperar por completo todos sus sentidos llevó su mano derecha hacia su mareada cabeza, y con un gesto desganado abrió los obscuros ojos, observando la decoración del techo de aquel fino cuarto de hotel.

La resaca lo agobiaba, su estomago se retorcía incansable y él supo que no tenia derecho a quejarse por ello. Con algo de fastidio reprimido, el chico moreno se levantó lentamente de la cama, y con paso un poco tambaleante se adentro en el amplio cuarto de baño.

Después de despojarse de la poca ropa que llevaba, signo inequívoco de que había perdido la conciencia y Joey lo había llevado a la cama, giró el grifo de la regadera y dejó que la suave lluvia artificial recorriera su alta y bien formada figura.

Se reprendía por haber caído nuevamente en ese pesado juego que pensó ingenuamente haber superado, ahí estaba, nuevamente adolorido después de otro de sus errados encuentros con el alcohol. Él no era estúpido, ni siquiera trataba de darle razón justa a su gusto por el licor, conocía perfectamente que era un vicio en el que estaba atrapado, el único de los tantos vicios que hubo experimentado abruptamente, del cual no podía escapar aun por completo. Sabía también lo que Joey pensaba acerca de su condición, lo que menos le hacia falta al muchacho rubio era tener que cargar con un mocoso alcohólico después de todo lo que había vivido a costa de su padre en el pasado.

Se maldijo al pensar en Joey solo cuando las cosas estaban hechas y no antes de llevarlas a cabo. Ese joven de mirar brillante siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo en todo momento, en las ocasiones en que ni el mismo Mokuba Kaiba había encontrado salida coherente para la situación. Su gesto se tornó de pronto perturbado, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenia que olvidar las malas experiencias. Aun no se justificaba por haberse rendido ante la tentación del ver el liquido resbalar por el fino cristal de las copas, no había nada que justificara tal acto que rompía miles de promesas antes dichas a su amante rubio; de pronto recordó algo que sorprendentemente no se le había cruzado por la mente antes en ese cálido día.

Lo entendía claramente, claro que había razón para perder ante aquel tentador vicio! Y tenia un nombre renombrado y reconocido en sociedad: Kaiba Seto. Con un golpe seco de su puño izquierdo sobre las baldosas del baño, Mokuba recordó con enojo y frustración lo que había acontecido la noche anterior en la lujosa y ostentosa mansión a la que con anterioridad solía llamar hogar. Una risa amarga y sarcástica abandonó sus labios empapados por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, era más que un absoluto idiota por pensar que el perfecto Seto Kaiba iba a permitir tal alteración en su vida, aunque esta tuviera que ver indirectamente con su persona.

El dolor que inundo de pronto su mano, le hizo recuperar un poco de cordura, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por la ira, cosa que no iba a permitir que pasara tan fácilmente. Con un suspiro profundo, Mokuba observó su adolorida extremidad.. Maldición! ardía como el infierno! Solo faltaba que se la hubiese fracturado o algo por el estilo.

Apresurándose a terminar su baño con dificultad, decidió que lo mejor sería una visita rápida al médico, y después se encargaría de buscar a Joey, de quien se había percatado apenas la ausencia.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Con expresión mucho más relajada, después de una humeante taza de cargado café, el presidente de KC regresó a su oficina después de casi dos horas, la cual había abandonado posteriormente de indicarle a uno de los empleados que se encargara del aseo y reparación de la misma.

Situándose enfrente del escritorio amplio y lustroso, pudo observar los nuevos documentos del proyecto antes arruinados, una nueva lamparilla en el lugar estratégico de siempre, la placa dorada que indicaba elegante su cargo y nombre y algunos otros aparatos en los cuales no deposito su atención, todo ordenado casi como si su anterior y repentino ataque de enojo nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Lentamente dirigió sus pasos hacia el sillón negro hasta sentarse en el. Con un movimiento suave y preciso llevo su mano al cuello y masajeo la zona, haciendo crujir levemente los huesos bajo la pálida piel. Todos eso días habían sido extremamente agobiantes, y la falta de descanso estaba empezando a hacer mella en el altivo cuerpo de Kaiba.

No dejando pasar perdido más el tiempo, el CEO retomó sus labores en su eficiente y compacta portátil, intentaba concentrarse en la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenia pendiente pero su mente se negaba fieramente a ello. Como en un impulso indebido, Kaiba abrió su correo, aquel que solo utilizaba para los constantes mensajes que su hermano Mokuba le hacia llegar desde América. Se sintió tonto cuando se dio cuenta de que había revisado uno por uno los mensajes que ahí se encontraban, acariciando en su cabeza las frases que con ferviente cariño le eran profesadas por su hermanito. Mas su ceño se frunció de nuevo cuando recordó como con el transcurso del tiempo, esas frases cariñosas habían aminorado notablemente.

No esperaba que su hermano lo idolatrara, simplemente deseaba aquel sentimiento que nadie era capaz de brindarle a excepción de Mokuba, aquella sensación de concebirse de pronto pleno al saberse con la inmensa fortuna de tener el aprecio y comprensión de la persona mas importante en tu vida. Comprensión que él había negado rotundamente a esa misma persona.

Su cabeza pareció sufrir de pronto de un destello de comprensión, Mokuba se había presentado frente a él a explicar las circunstancias, de cierta forma lo único que Moku deseaba era la aprobación hacia su relación. Una aprobación que no tenia por que ser pedida, él no era nadie para impedirle hacer o no cualquier cosa a Mokuba, ya no era un niño, era todo un joven maduro e independiente desde hace varios años, y a pesar de todo... Había querido contar con su aprobación? ¿Por qué? Kaiba no lograba comprender claramente cual era el motivo.

Cierto era que había dedicado su vida entera al pequeño, lo protegió y le brindó todo lo mas que pudo, jugó por mucho el papel de padre y hermano al mismo tiempo, tal vez entonces era justo aquella intención de Mokuba de obtener su aprobación. ¿Qué era aquello que le costaba de esa unión? Nada interferiría en su vida, Moku ya ni siquiera vivía con el, nada alteraría su ya obligatoria rutina de la mansión a la oficina, enfrascándose en esas monótonas reuniones de negocios y dejando girar su mundo en el interminable papeleo de contratos millonarios.

Siendo así, entonces.. ¿qué era lo que le impedía disculparse con su hermano y decirle que contaba con él pese a cualquier adversidad?

La chispa dorada de unos ojos inquietantes asomó en sus pensamientos, y la convicción acumulada de aceptar el romance de Mokuba se diseminó perdiéndose en un lugar desconocido.

Se reprendió a si mismo por tal contemplación ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensar en estar de acuerdo con ese desperfecto? Por supuesto que no! El perro Wheeler no era persona indicada para un Kaiba, mucho menos para su preciado hermano menor.

Mokuba era excepcional, bien educado, de carácter dulce y servicial, extremadamente inteligente y perceptivo, además que por supuesto era bien parecido y portador de una figura envidiable por muchos, y era multimillonario particularmente. Cualquier persona cuerda en el mundo entero no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con alguien como él. Entonces, ¿Por qué Wheeler? ¿Por qué entre todas las personas del mundo, tenia que fijarse en el perro? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba de nueva cuenta en exponer a Seto Kaiba a tan absurda jugarreta?

Para Kaiba la respuesta era sencilla, la vida lo despreciaba, y eso era por demás tangible. Podía tener millones en la bolsa, pero si fijaban detalladamente la atención, era posible darse cuenta que por debajo de todos los lujos y excentricidades, no quedaba mas que un muchacho solitario y deseoso por esconder en lo mas profundo sus temores e inseguridades.

Con un hondo suspiro Kaiba cerró su portátil, y acomodándose un mechón de cabello que salía de su prolijo peinado, se paró con extrema lentitud de su asiento, encaminándose hacia los enormes ventanales que adornaban la elegante oficina del ultimo piso de su reconocida compañía. No observaba lo que había fuera de las amplias murallas de el edificio, se limitaba simplemente a adentrarse más y más en sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes señor Kaiba

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones abruptamente, cuando escucho la voz llamándolo tras de si. Algo molesto por la interrupción, el joven presidente se volteo para atender cualquier asunto que requiriera de su atención, y mas valía para la persona que fuera importante, no estaba de humor para soportar negligencias de parte de sus empleados.

Su molestia creció incalculablemente cuando pudo percatarse que frente a sí, recargado en la pared a un costado de la puerta, se encontraba el perro Joey Wheeler fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente. Kaiba no pudo dejar de pensar cuanto tiempo podía haber estado ahí el rubio.

Joey estuvo bastante tentado a soltar una carcajada por la expresión que se impuso en el rostro de Kaiba apenas al verlo. Pero anteponiendo que esa no seria para nada una buena idea, decidió reprimir el gesto.

Había arribado al edificio de KC apenas unos minutos atrás, en un principio estaba un poco nervioso con el asunto de entrar a la compañía, ya que sabía perfectamente que no seria nada sencillo conseguir hablar con el CEO. Se había sorprendido grandemente cuando notó que fue de lo mas simple, después de todo comprar esas ropas no había sido tan mala idea, ya que con apenas vislumbrar la elegante silueta del rubio, como si fuera un importantísimo empresario todos los empleados le habían indicado con presteza donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente.

Al llegar al último piso se había encontrado con la tarea de buscar la oficina correcta, cuando encontró a un hombre que pasaba presuroso por su camino le preguntó sobre ésta. El hombre engalanado con fino traje azul oscuro parecía ser un importante ejecutivo, quien dirigiendo hacia Joey una mirada algo inquisidora, enfocando especial atención en una de las orejas del rubio, le indicó el camino y el que debía presentarse antes con la secretaria para informarle al CEO de su visita.

Siguiendo el camino indicado Joey tocó incomodo el arcillo plateado que había olvidado quitarse, mientras planeaba que podía hacer para que Kaiba se dignara a recibirlo, no iba a ser nada fácil convencer a la secretaria de dejarlo pasar así como así, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el amplio escritorio en la recepción fuera de la oficina del CEO estaba completamente vació.

Entonces se encontraba ahí, reclinado en una de las paredes de la enorme oficina, fumando un cigarrillo mientras miraba entretenido los movimientos lentos de su antiguo rival, al menos, hasta que el saludo salió de sus labios y el aludido había enfocado su atención en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí perro? - la voz en un tono extremadamente calculado le hizo sentir una pincelada de inseguridad que el rubio se apresuro en reprimir.

- Seré directo Kaiba, vengo a hablar sobre Mokuba - con mirada seria y decidida Joey se enfrentó al gesto de fastidio del CEO, mientras tomaba el rollo blanco con tabaco de entre sus labios.

- Ja, tú no sabes sino ladrar, y en el supuesto caso de que hubieses aprendido a expresarte como la gente decente, no tengo en absoluto la disposición para escucharte.

El tono de burla y los comunes ataques del pasado volvieron a resurgir en un momento, Joey no buscaba eso, así que controlándose, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fuese posible, decidió ignorar el ultimo comentario del castaño.

- Pensé que te interesaba más tu hermano - volteando hacia un lado el rostro, Joey le dijo al chico de ojos azules que permanecía a unos pasos de distancia. Tendría que probar con todo si quería obtener la atención del frió Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba no pudo resistir lo que pensó iba implicado en el comentario, así que con la tensión acumulada del día, de un empujón potente terminó azotando el cuerpo de rubio contra la pared de la cual el último no se había alejado demasiado. Manteniendo con el antebrazo el cuello pálido de Joey pegado al muro mientras su brazo sobrante acorralaba la figura, acercó su rostro lo suficiente al otro como para mirar con detalle la expresión de los ojos cafés.

- También pensé.. Que tenias más paciencia Kaiba.. - con algo de dificultad el rubio murmuró sin dejar de observar los ojos azules llenos de rabia que lo miraban persistentemente.

- Ya deberías saber que pensar no es tu punto fuerte idiota. Claro que me importa mi hermano! Precisamente por eso lo alejo de una lacra como lo eres tu! - Joey se figuró que la voz que salió de los labios oprimidos del CEO sonó más como un gruñido de alguna fiera salvaje apunto de morderle. Ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa irónica, lo cual no gustó a Kaiba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Cuánto le sacas a mi hermano por acostarte con él eh? - preguntó con burla el castaño dejando libre el cuello de Joey que empezaba a verse anormalmente rojo, mientras que jalando el saco negro del rubio hacía referencia a su aspecto. - porque ni vendiendo tu miserable existencia podrías haberte comprado esta ropa - siseo con desprecio Kaiba.

Toda la paciencia acumulada por el rubio explotó haciéndose añicos, y soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Kaiba asió a éste por el cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca y tomó su turno de mirarlo amenazante.

- Acabaste con mi paciencia maldito ricachón engreído!

- vaya Wheeler, se te escapa lo callejero? Ni siquiera la ropa costosa pudo ocultarlo cierto? - la sonrisa burlona no dejó en ningún momento el rostro del castaño.

Como odiaba a ese sujeto! Joey recordó entonces el porque de su enojo para con Mokuba en la insistencia de éste por adquirir para él cosas tan caras, sabia perfectamente lo que la gente que conocía de su pasado se imaginaba, y como veían su relación con el chico de cabellos negros como una casería voraz por dinero. Por todos los dioses! Él era tan sencillo! No le importaba la marca de ropa que utilizara, el lugar donde vivía, o el vehículo en que se transportará, se conformaba con lo bueno que la vida le daba naturalmente, la salud, la alegría de los buenos compañeros, el tener a Mokuba consigo por que le brindaba afecto, él no quería nada mas que no fuese cariño! Pero claro que eso no podía entenderlo la persona portadora de esos ojos azules frente a él.

Tranquilizándose un poco, Joey soltó el agarré del cuello de Kaiba, quién mirando nuevamente con desprecio al rubio frente a si, se limito a acomodar con altivez la tela blanca.

- Escucha Kaiba, esto no se trata de mí - habló Joey lo mas tranquilo que su voluntad le permitió - no me importa lo que pienses o no, solo me importa el bienestar de Mokuba, y lo menos que estamos logrando con esta actitud es eso.

- ¿Piensas que caeré tan fácil en tu Juego Wheeler? No soy estúpido! ¿Crees que pensaré que lo mejor para mi hermano es estar contigo?, Ja, no me hagas reír - se mofó con desgano Kaiba quien no dejo por un instante su mirada penetrante hacia el rubio.

- Esta bien! Tal vez y yo no sea lo mejor para Mokuba - dijo Joey con algo de variación en su voz, antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que pensaba decir, la voz altiva del CEO lo interrumpió.

- Parece que tu cerebro esta empezando a funcionar, claro que no lo eres! Y no importa cuanto te esfuerces en ello, nunca lo serás! - la voz de Kaiba volvió a llenarse de desprecio, aunque ahora en ella había un tono implícito de superioridad que Joey no había notado antes. - ni siquiera consigo imaginar como es que Mokuba pudo haberse fijado en ti..

- Pues si tanto quieres saber de ello, escúchame un momento, no te quitare gran parte de tu valioso tiempo, sólo permíteme explicarte la situación! - Kaiba pudo notar en la ultima frase dicha por Joey algo de desesperación.

- No perderé un segundo más con alguien como tu, vete antes que ordene que te saquen a patadas... O que llame a la perrera - Kaiba se giró dando la espalda al rubio, y caminando firme se sentó calmadamente en el sillón tras su escritorio, mientras que recargando sus codos y entrelazando sus manos sobre el mueble de madera, diría una sonrisa cargada de triunfo hacia el rubio.

Joey estuvo apunto de salir azotando la puerta, pero apenas dio la vuelta para alejar de su vista a semejante bastardo engreído, un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, y como si hubiese sido un golpe que acomodó sus pensamientos y enfrió su enmarañada mente, de inmediato dio media vuelta caminando con paso seguro hasta el escritorio del presidente de KC, y recargando con firmeza sus manos en el extremo opuesto a Kaiba, enfrentó nuevamente su mirada con la azul profundo.

Por nada, ni siquiera el apabullante carácter de Seto Kaiba lo iba a hacer desistir esta vez, Mokuba necesitaba su apoyo, el sabía muy bien que el chico moreno no iba a soportar por mucho la carga de saberse rechazado una vez más, mucho menos de su propio hermano y única familia. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el mayor de los Kaiba inmediatamente, no importaba si para ello tenia que relatar lo sucedido en esos años en los que Mokuba se había alejado de Japón, no importaba romper su promesa de guardar el secreto, siempre y cuando todo ese embrollo se arreglara pronto.

- Sólo te pido una hora Kaiba, una hora, no más - la decisión en las palabras y la mirada que le dirigió Wheeler hicieron que Kaiba se sorprendiera, claro que su gesto no lo demostró siquiera un poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir Wheeler? - Kaiba dirigió la pregunta al rubio, mirándolo por igual serio, dejando las burlas de lado, esa cuestión seria la ultima oportunidad, y Kaiba quería ver si Joey era capaz de aprovecharla.

Respirando profundo, y aun sin saber si lo que hacia era correcto, Joey se atrevió a jugar su última carta.

- Hay algo importante que debes saber sobre Mokuba - con la mirada baja, el chico de ojos brillantes, dijo sin vacilación.

- ... Una hora Wheeler, no más - con gesto tenso el castaño se paro de su asiento, y tomando un portafolios negro acomodó dentro los documentos nuevos del proyecto que yacían en perfecto orden sobre su escritorio.

Joey suspiró en alivio y agradecimiento, tenia que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle.

- Muévete, no tengo tu tiempo - con un gruñido autoritario el CEO le indico a Joey que lo siguiera fuera de la oficina.

Emprendiendo la marcha, manteniéndose siempre a pocos pasos de distancia detrás de Kaiba, el rubio lo siguió hasta llegar a la planta baja.

- Te espero en la mansión - sin una mirada hacia el rubio, Kaiba marchó fuera de su vista. Joey entendió que el CEO debía tener su auto en algún estacionamiento privado, así que sin más se dirigió a recoger el coche que recién había adquirido en la mañana.

Al salir del estacionamiento, pudo notar el imponente auto negro del CEO emerger de un sitio subterráneo con impresionantes portezuelas de metal reforzado abriendo paso al vehículo, no sabia a ciencia cierta si ese era el carro de Kaiba, pero ¿quién más podía hacer algo semejante? Así que sin mucho pensarlo, se dedicó a seguir el coche en dirección a la mansión Kaiba.

Seto pudo notar de inmediato el auto rojo que lo seguía de cerca, apretó el volante con fuerza.. el perro se atrevía a insinuar que no buscaba a su hermano por dinero! Y por otro lado se paseaba con aquel automóvil por demás ostentoso, y con esa pinta de modelo de pasarela.

Decidió no pensar en eso por el momento, debía concentrarse y despejar su mente para aquello que se avecinaba. No estaba seguro si Wheeler había utilizado ese argumento sobre Mokuba solo para conseguir su atención, pero si del bienestar de su hermano se trataba, no dudaría un momento en asegurarse de ello.

Si el perro había osado mentirle sobre algo tan importante, ya tomaría medidas con él, ante el pensamiento una sonrisa torcida se formo en el apuesto rostro del joven empresario, ahora tendría a Wheeler en los totales dominios de su mansión... sin nadie que se dispusiera a ayudarlo ...

- Pobre cachorro - Kaiba dejo salir de sus labios torcidos en una cruel sonrisa la frase llena de sarcasmo y malicia.

**TBC..**

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Más le vale al pobre Jou que tenga una buena explicación no creen? No quiero pensar que se le ocurre a la retorcida mente de Kaiba jeje.

Muchos problemas con este capítulo, pude haberlo terminado antes pero simplemente no podía concentrarme en él, disculpas por eso. Ciertamente paso por mi cabeza el abandonar la historia, pero entonces recapacite de pensar tal estupidez y aquí me tienen, no podrán librarse de mi al menos hasta que termine la historia jaja. En cuenta de si piensan que me demoro mucho, pues, prometo solemnemente tener listo el próximo en una semana.

Ahora agradezco sus comentarios!

**Plam: **bueno, pues primero que nada creo que debes estar saludando a mi familia no? XD.. En fin, no importa. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me da gusto haberlo podido recibir esta vez, me adulas realmente.

Yo también soy fan de esta pareja, me encantan, y tienes razón con el problema de unir a estos chicos sin destrozar al pobre Moky pero.. Ya veremos que se me ocurre.. Porque te confieso que no tengo la menor idea de cómo va a terminar todo esto XD. Gracias de nuevo, espero y sigas leyendo, te prometo actualizar el próximo capítulo pronto.

**Gal: **gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho que pienses eso y también que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer la historia, muchísimas gracias!

**Randa1: **Gracias por decir que la historia va interesante, me anima escuchar eso, y pues aquí se aclararan un poco más tus dudas, me gusta que me cuentes todas esas ideas que se te ocurren, porque así puedo darme cuenta de que es lo que quieres saber, eso se te agradece también! Y hey! Yo he leído ese fic con Malcom, que está muy bueno por cierto, pero se me perdió y ya no supe de él, así que te agradezco que me lo hayas recordado porque en serio que tengo pésima memoria. Y bueno, espero haber aclarado aunque fuese un poquitín de tus dudas en este capi, de no ser así no hay problema, en el próximo se viene mucho más. Gracias de nuevo por el comentario!

**Kokoro Yana: **Gracias! No sabes cuanto me halagas con tu comentario! Mi agradecimiento no es suficiente para el animo que das snif.. Y bueno, tal vez en este capítulo no haya mucho MokubaxSeto o SetoxMokuba, pero por lo menos hay interacción por parte de Joey y Kaiba. Y si de atención se trata, claro!, ahora estoy libre de cualquier presión aparte y me dedicare única y exclusivamente a esta historia, por eso prometo el próximo capitulo en una semana. Mira que me has puesto a pensar en eso del trío jeje ( kinyoubi mira hacia todos lados por miedo de que Seto tome represalias contra lo que acaba de decir ) pero creo que convencer a cierto CEO no será nada sencillo, no crees? Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, no me cansare de agradecerte por tu apoyo, Chao y te cuidas igual.

**SARAHI: **entiendo lo del amor fraternal, yo también tengo hermanos a los que quiero como tales, siento si te molestan algunas referencias que hago sobre la relación de ambos hermanos Kaiba, pero sin duda alguna mi pareja favorita es SetoxJoey, y el fic es dedicado a ellos a pesar de todo lo demás que gira alrededor, además no me excederé en el incesto mas que mencionarlo indirectamente, nada más. No se si sigas leyendo la historia pero aun así se agradece tu comentario nn.

**Ishida Rio: **Wow! ( kinyoubi aun no se puede creer este review) Ishida Rio! Sabes algo?? Soy una humilde admiradora tuya, me encantan tus historias y aun no me creo que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme! Gracias por eso! Me halagas en verdad, me da mucho gusto que pienses que la historia es intensa. No te diré que soy amante de la pareja que conforman Jouno/Mokuba, pero decidí tomar la elección para este fic, además sigo diciendo que la historia es principalmente Seto/Jou y no pienso cambiar eso aun por el pobre Moky, ya veré la forma de que todo salga bien para el también. Gracias de nuevo por el comentario! Me haces feliz.

**Guerrera lunar : **Claro que son especiales jeje, las dos! No se enoje ninguna XD, me agrada muchísimo esa interacción que hay entre ustedes jaja. Y si Rex, tienes razón, Kaiba ha estado muy ogro últimamente, pero bueno también es cierto que ha sufrido mucho, y claro! Seto Kawaii! Yo lo digo también . Mira que tal vez Moku no quiera darles botellas, es muy posesivo con ese tipo de cosas XD. Y el pobrecito de Joey esta mal, tal vez y Rex tenga razón y la lluvia le afectó, uno nunca sabe como puede perjudicar el agua a los cachorritos jeje. Gracias por su comentario, me anima muchísimo, espero saber de ustedes pronto!

**tokumine-chan: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Yo también adoro a Seto, y no creas que me siento del todo bien por hacerlo sufrir un poquito, pero ya veras que todo tendrá recompensa. Me alegra que puedas percibir lo que trato de dar a entender, eso me dice que no soy tan mala en la redacción je, aunque me esfuerzo por mejorarla. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia que no puedas dormir, así que no te preocupes que el fic sigue, y prometo subir pronto el próximo capítulo.

**serena140186: **puesaquí ya te vendrás dando cuenta cuales son los problemitas que acarrea Mokuba, pero habrá mas de eso en el próximo capitulo. No te preocupes por Moku que haré todo lo posible porque no salga tan mal de todo esto. Veremos en que acaban las reacciones de Kaiba cuando sepa la historia completa de la relación de Joey con su hermanito. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario! Gracias y espero 'verte' por aquí otra vez.

**Sahel: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un comentario! Me da gusto que te agrade mi historia, Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! Prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo.

**Gracias a todos por su comentario y a aquellos que leen esta historia, si alguien gustase agregarme a su msn, no tengo ningún inconveniente (siempre y cuando no sea para maldecidme XD) o si lo prefieren yo misma puedo hacerlo si me lo dicen en algún review, dejando su correo por supuesto.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Recuerdos ásperos

**GENERO: **YaoiPG-13

**SUMARIO: **Mokuba ha estado lejos por algunos años, es tiempo de volver a Japón, pero...Qué si trae compañía? Seto Kaiba no aceptará el nuevo romance de su hermano..Cual es el motivo? Mokuba, o sus propios intereses con esa persona? YAOI

**ADVERTENCIA: **Es notablemente YAOI, si te molesta el tema, te sugiero que no leas, no me hago responsable por posteriores traumas XD.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Tormentosa manipulación**

**Chapter 4 **

**By kinyoubi **

**Recuerdos ásperos **

En todo el camino hacia la gloriosa mansión propiedad de los Kaiba, el rubio de ojos mieles no paró de expresar improperios hacia el arrogante dueño del coche oscuro que corría a gran velocidad frente a él.

La situación aparentaba para Joey Wheeler cada vez más pesada, con cada minuto transcurrido y marcado por el plateado reloj en su muñeca, sentía como un aura espesa y extraña lo envolvía de cuerpo completo, como si con manos translucidas el ambiente tenso quisiera sofocarlo hasta conseguir que el último suspiro fuese desprendido por su cuerpo claro.

Joey sacudió rápida y enérgicamente su cabeza queriendo lograr que los pensamientos nada motivadores se alejaran de su mente. Fijando su vista hacia el camino, con especial atención en las luces traseras del auto que circulaba algo alejado del suyo propio, presionó con su pie el acelerador hundiéndolo un poco más.

El mal nacido de Kaiba no había parado de aumentar la velocidad hasta el punto de casi perderlo de vista, lo cual no podía permitirse ya que el CEO había tomado una ruta algo rebuscada hacia su residencia, y Joey no tenia tan buena memoria como para recordar por donde demonios llegar a la Mansión Kaiba por ese casi solitario camino, después de tanto tiempo de no poner un pie sobre el suelo nipón.

Acortando la distancia entre ambos autos el rubio se permitió fraguar alguna idea lógica para conseguir una reacción provechosa por parte de Seto Kaiba, sin tener que desembuchar todo lo relacionado con Mokuba que él sabía perfectamente el CEO desconocía por completo. Joey no compartía la opinión del menor de los Kaiba al pensar que ocultando lo acontecido a su hermano todo iría mejor, pero siendo fiel a la promesa que le hiciera a su amante de cabello oscuro, optó por mantener la boca cerrada.

Si bien después de recapacitar en cual era su destino esa tarde, siguiendo al auto frente a él que comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo, no podía evitar imaginar que el sello que parecía haberse creado sobre sus labios estaba empezando a desprenderse parte por parte.

Sólo esperaba que no terminara por romperse totalmente...

Lanzando una maldición al aire, el rubio hundió con fuerza su pie en la barra plástica que cubría la palanca del acelerador, y con un fuerte rechinido por parte de los neumáticos que se aferraban feroces al pavimento empapado por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer cual furia arrolladora, se dedicó a perseguir al coche negro que parecía tratar de desaparecer de su vista.

-----------------------------------------------

- Lo veré dentro de quince días para confirmar el progreso, en cambio si siente alguna molestia o se le presenta algún inconveniente no dude en llamarme.

- Muchas gracias doctor, me retiro entonces.

Mokuba se despidió cortés del médico, estirando su largo brazo derecho para tomar la tarjeta de éste, que indicaba los números para poder localizarlo en dado caso de requerir sus servicios. Sin más, excepto de encargarse de cubrir la cuenta, el chico salió del consultorio decorado en blanco con múltiples documentos certificatorios de estudios. Con una corta despedida afable hacia la madura enfermera que hacia de recepcionista, abandonó el edificio destinado a variados consultorios médicos en diferentes especialidades.

Cuando unos rayos traviesos de sol llegaron a la cara del pelilargo, sonriendo éste no pudo hacer más que cubrir su ojos del cálido reflejo luminoso. Suspirando con resignación emprendió su caminata retornando al hotel, hasta que la necesidad de saber el paradero del chico rubio volvió a hacerse presente.

Con movimiento inconsciente, dirigió su mano izquierda hacia ese mismo bolsillo en su pantalón de mezclilla azul algo holgado, cuando recapacitó y se dio cuenta que su extremidad era demasiado grande cómo para poder adentrarse en su bolsillo.

Sonrío con burla hacia si mismo cuando enfocó sus brillantes ojos en aquella molesta _férula _negra que cubría su mano izquierda hasta un poco más allá de la muñeca, tomando la apariencia de un extraño guante de plástico rígido que tapaba por completo solo el meñique y el anular, dejando libres los tres dedos restantes. Su desbordante berrinche de la mañana había causado tal resultado: dos dedos con fractura incompleta. Sonrió de nueva cuenta cuando el pensamiento de no tener tanta fuerza como para conseguir destrozarse toda la mano acudió a su mente, o tal vez sería que el enojo que sentía hacia su hermano mayor no era tan grande cómo él creía.

Con algo de dificultad había conseguido llegar a aquel consultorio, apenas hubo estado fuera del hotel había abordado un taxi, a cuyo conductor pidió lo llevase al hospital más próximo, y era que el dolor en su mano punzante e hinchada había empezado a preocuparle seriamente. Con algo de suerte, el conductor, al enterarse de la precaria situación de su joven pasajero, adivinando por su apariencia su buena situación económica, le comunicó a éste que si lo deseaba, podría conducirlo a una prestigiada clínica muy cerca de ahí, en la cual lograrían ayudarlo prontamente con su problema en especifico. Encantado, Mokuba había aceptado con tal de olvidarse del ardor que invadía su adolorida extremidad.

Cuando llegó al lugar, después de haber pagado con algo de dificultad su transporte, se encontró con una pequeña sala de recepción en el primer piso del edificio, una enfermera se encontraba revisando algunas carpetas y apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del alto joven, procedió a atenderlo con presteza. Cuando hubo identificado el problema del chico, lo condujo personalmente hacia el consultorio en el cual podrían aplacar su malestar. Una vez dentro de éste una señora regordeta, a la que había identificado como la asistente del médico, lo condujo con el mismo.

Después todo había sido rutinario, algunos chequeos, una radiografía sorprendentemente rápida, una llamada por teléfono del médico, y en unos cuantos minutos mientras el sujeto de bata blanca le informaba la situación, se encontraban recibiendo el incomodo implemento colocado en su mano. Con una risa corta y suave, Mokuba pensó en todo aquello que le había causado su repentino estado de furia en la ducha. Agradeció calladamente el que Joey no se hubiese encontrado en el cuarto cuando eso sucedió.

Recordando al chico de ojos dorados, Mokuba volvió a su intento de extraer de su bolsillo su celular, ésta vez con su mano libre. Presiono rápidamente los botones que conformaban el número del móvil de su amante y espero que el calmado timbre empezara a llenar sus oídos con el insistente sonido.

- Hola

- Joey! ¿Dónde te has metido? - intentando no sonar muy aprensivo, Mokuba preguntó hasta que fue cortado bruscamente por la seguida respuesta que la voz del rubio entonaba.

- Hola, Joey Wheeler al habla, lo siento pero por el momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y yo me comunicaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Gracias.

Mirando su aparato telefónico con el seño fruncido, Mokuba cortó la llamada. ¿Dónde podría haber ido Joey? Con la duda girando en su cabeza el chico moreno guardó su móvil nuevamente, y sonrío al recordar la forma tan extraña en que sonaba la voz del rubio en el mensaje, con tanta propiedad y educación, todo porque él lo había obligado, ante los renuentes pucheros del rubio por grabar un mensaje tan 'No-Joey'.

Con el alegre pensamiento, el menor de los Kaiba dirigió sus pasos hacia una cafetería no muy alejada, su estómago ya estaba pidiéndole cuentas por no haber ingerido alimento alguno, y ahora que su cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas cual remolino por la resaca del día anterior, no había problema por comer algo adecuado que satisficiera su apetito.

Decidido a ordenar un gran almuerzo, o comida debido a la hora que ya era, se adentró por las puertas cristalinas de un pequeño y agradable restaurante.

---------------------------------------------------

Bajó del coche negro cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta del mismo, estaba enfadado. El tiempo que había durado el recorrido para arribar a la mansión no hubo sido de mucha ayuda para mejorar su humor o disminuir el creciente deseo de pisotear a cierto individuo que se encontraba saliendo del coche escarlata a unos metros atrás de su alta figura.

En el camino había estado constantemente de carreras con el perro, y no es que quisiera perderlo o algo parecido, simplemente la situación le pareció propia. Como si con ello pudiera demostrarle a Wheeler que Seto Kaiba era mejor que él hasta conduciendo autos de lujo.

Al fin optó por dejarlo, era ya un hombre bastante maduro y sensato como para pensar semejantes tonterías de adolescente.

Yendo siempre delante de Joey, el CEO se apresuró a atravesar la enorme puerta de madera pulida que adornaba la entrada a su residencia, con paso suave pero firme, Kaiba se dirigió hacia el despacho cruzando el amplio recibidor pasando a un lado de la impresionante escalinata alfombrada separada hacia los dos extremos opuestos de la mansión.

Joey miró asombrado la magnitud de la casa, que bien podría considerarse todo un palacio. Sin embargo, pese a todo ese imponente lujo y glamour, al rubio le pareció más bien un recinto sombrío, carente de aquella centella de vida que dejaba sentir cuando Mokuba habitaba aquel lugar. De cierta forma, Joey sintió pena hacia el castaño de ojos mar, debía haber sido extremadamente duro para Kaiba separarse de su hermanito cuando éste partió lejos, hacia el otro lado del mundo, mayormente porque para todos era bien sabido el cariño que el CEO profesaba hacia su hermano, la única persona en la que el frió muchacho depositaba su plena confianza.

Fue entonces cuando Joey empezó a sentirse algo incomodo, esta vez no por Kaiba sino con él mismo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería para el orgulloso muchacho aceptar que su adorado hermano, dueño de todo su cariño, se alejaba de su lado con uno de sus antiguos y mas odiados rivales. No era sencillamente el alejamiento físico, más bien el problema ahí recaía en el distanciamiento emocional que su relación con Mokuba implicaba para Kaiba, el pasar de ser en la vida de su hermano menor la más idolatrada figura a un segundo plano de hermano, porque ahora Moku tenía de pareja a Joey Wheeler.

El rubio, como buen amante y compañero del menor de los Kaiba, conocía perfectamente la relación que ambos hermanos compartían, no era tan solo por lo que Mokuba le comentaba acerca del gran cariño que se había originado entre él y Seto debido a las circunstancias dolorosas de su pasado, Joey también había podido darse cuenta con el paso de los años en compañía del muchacho moreno, que la relación entre los Kaiba era mucho más profunda que un simple cariño fraterno. Si lo sabría él, que durante años no tuvo otro propósito más importante en la vida que sacar adelante a su hermana, y pese al gran amor que ambos se tenían, nunca hubiese podido comparar eso con el poderoso vínculo de los Kaiba.

Suspirando con algo de desgano hacia sus importunos pensamientos resultado de su buen corazón, Joey se obligó a salir de su abstracción para seguir a Kaiba hacia donde fuese que éste lo conducía. Solo esperaba que lo que hacía fuera lo más apropiado para el bien de todos, en especial para el bienestar de Mokuba.

-----------------------------------------------------

Terminando el gran pedido que había ordenado, Mokuba ahora se encontraba tomando de una gran taza con té caliente, y es que era increíble como el soleado y cálido día con el cual había despertado acababa tornándose con fuerte viento y una lluvia potente y estruendosa. Aunque después de todo, así solían ser los locos días de invierno.

El chico pelinegro permanecía con la vista fija hacia la transitada calle, ya que se encontraba sentado en una mesa bastante cerca de los amplios ventanales del restaurante. Portador de una mirada perdida, Mokuba se entretenía disfrutando del agradable sabor de su bebida mientras se extraviaba en los pensamientos que la torrente lluvia acarreaba a su cabeza.

Trataba de rememorar como era que su vida había dado un giro tan drástico y ahora se encontraba ahí, en su país natal, de pareja de uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia luchando contra el descontento de su hermano.

Los cambios en su vida habían iniciado hace bastantes años, no recordaba con precisión como era que vivía con sus verdaderos padres, su mente sólo acunaba con perfección la imagen de su hermano siempre dedicado a su cuidado y protección, aún en aquel tiempo en que permanecieron en el orfanato. Con mucha mayor claridad recordaba los momentos en que se mudaron a la mansión Kaiba, adoptando el apellido, y cómo con dolorosas y torturantes rutinas Seto había llegado a ser lo que era, el frío empresario capaz de destruir a cualquiera por sus propios intereses.

Sabia que era egoísta, pero no se arrepentía al pensar que todo lo sufrido y soportado por Seto había sido mejor que ser separados en aquel entonces, con la intención de Gozanburo por adoptar tan solo al genio prodigio y no así a su hermanito menor. Aunque en esos momentos no valía mucho pensar aquello ya que si no encontraba algo que hacer pronto, la separación entre él y Seto vendría de todas formas, tal vez por causas más dolorosas que las vividas en el pasado.

Dejando la taza de té a un lado y recargando su rostro en su mano libre, Mokuba terminó por sumergirse en sus recuerdos, más de lo que el muchacho, de haber estado completamente consiente, hubiera deseado rebuscar en los pensamientos de su revuelta mente.

Y entonces el tortuoso retorno hacia 5 años antes, aparecía de los rincones obscuros que su cerebro trataba de mantener ocultos. Todo daba inicio con aquella beca que le fuese ofrecida por la prestigiosa universidad a la cual, después de muchas charlas con su hermano, había terminado asistiendo cuando solo contaba con 15 años. Y es que el ingenio de Seto Kaiba no era el único que lograba sobresalir.

El primer mes de su llegada al nuevo continente había transcurrido con aparente normalidad en su vida. Cuando se presentó en la universidad, fue recibido con la mayor de las atenciones por los directivos de aquella reconocida institución. Seto hubiera querido acompañar a su hermano en la primera ocasión para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en perfecto orden, pero en ese entonces la compañía se encontraba en pleno proceso de promoción de la mas reciente creación virtual de la empresa, hecho que provoco la obligatoria permanencia de Kaiba en Japón y la partida del joven Mokuba hacia Norteamérica sin alguna compañía salvo el equipo de seguridad que su hermano había insistido era necesario para su protección.

Una vez que estuvo correctamente acomodado en el campus de la universidad, con una habitación acondicionada para su uso individual y que todos los asuntos correspondientes a su inscripción y asistencia a las clases que le concernían estaban solucionados, Mokuba se las había arreglado para que Seto aceptase el retirar a sus guardaespaldas y mandarlos de regreso, y es que el chico de ojos oscuros no gustaba ni en mínima mediada de la insistente compañía de los hombretones de seguridad.

Las clases eran tranquilas y el hecho de que el pelilargo fuese mas joven que la mayoría de los estudiantes no afectaba en gran parte, ya que la escuela contaba con otros chicos que debido a su genio e inteligencia habían llegado a la universidad en tiempos record.

Con la notable amabilidad y buen carácter del menor de los Kaiba, la gentileza y compañerismo de los jóvenes del instituto seria adquisición sencilla, pero sorprendentemente, esto se demoro bastante en llegar.

El aun adolescente Mokuba estuvo algo contrariado los primeros meses, no era su costumbre pasar tanto tiempo insociable, en aquel periodo sólo las llamadas de Seto lo hubieron consolado muchísimo. Cuando su hermano decidió hacerle la primera visita, el chico decidió no comentar nada, ya que realmente no lo suponía de gran importancia.

Un mes después de la partida de Kaiba la rutina depresiva de Mokuba volvía a dar inicio. Recordaba muy bien una tarde en especial cuando se encontraba , envuelto por grandes libros enfrascado en hallar respuesta a un complicado problema, entre las enormes paredes de la antigua biblioteca de la universidad.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ya hastiado totalmente del infructuoso trabajo, cuando se percató de la figura que se encontraba de pie a un lado de donde él permanecía sentado. La silueta en cuestión no era sino de una chica de cabellos castaños rulos y piel pálida, quien con algo de timidez pregunto a Mokuba por uno de los libros que este utilizaba, ya que los demás ejemplares que había en la biblioteca estaban agotados.

La chica resultó ser estudiante en la misma carreta que el moreno, por lo cual una vez entrados en mayor confianza, la joven de ojos verde pálido ayudo a Mokuba con su difícil encrucijada. Con el transcurrir de unas semanas el chico japonés hubo entablado ya una agradable amistad con la que había resultado ser, una simpática alemana.

La joven era tres años más grande que el chico Kaiba, quien en aquel entonces contaba con dieciséis, justamente acabados de cumplir no hace mucho.

La castaña era descendiente de una poderosa familia en su nativa Alemania, pero terca cual su carácter era, se las había ingeniado para conseguir una beca que cubría gran parte de la millonaria colegiatura, encargándose por su cuenta de un negocio que ella misma administraba, el cual era la principal fuente de sus ingresos, mas la mínima mensualidad que su madre insistía en enviarle por lo menos.

Mokuba se relacionó muy bien con ella, se ayudaban mutuamente con los trabajos y se divertían a lo grande cuando la alemana se encargaba de llevar al pelinegro a los lugares mas alucinantes a pesar de la falta de mayoría de edad por parte de Mokuba, que éste aparentaba muy bien por su gran estatura y pelo largo.

El verdadero ocaso para el joven Kaiba había dado inicio una noche de juerga en un estridente bar en compañía de Jana, como solía llamar a su amiga, cuando después de tomar algunos tragos de una bebida qué el chico no había ingerido antes, éste hubo empezado a confiar a su acompañante, presa ya de la característica inhibición que acarrean las copas de más, una duda que lo asaltaba desde su llegada a aquel prospero país.

Y ahí, entre el barullo de la ruidosa música y los jóvenes exaltados por el alcohol y la fiebre del lugar, el más joven de los Kaiba había acabado preguntándole a la chica, casi rogando por una respuesta ,cuál era el motivo por el que todos se empeñaban en alejarse de él...

Mokuba, quien aún se encontraba sentado en aquel calmado restaurante resguardándose de la imperiosa lluvia, habiendo olvidado por completo la tasa de té ya frío, dejó escapar de sus labios tensos un sonido parecido a la risa, pero que distaba grandemente de ser alegre.

... Recordaba casi con enfermiza exactitud la expresión de aquella fémina de ojos verdes al dar respuesta a su pregunta antes escondida; cómo la piel pálida de la chica se blanqueaba de mayor manera y sus ojos se llenaban de una aterradora seriedad acompañada de incredulidad. Casi podía rememorar el movimiento pausado de los labios de su amiga, al momento de brindarle su tan ansiada respuesta.

Las circunstancias se habían reunido para Mokuba de manera poco favorecedora. Las palabras dichas por la joven con precisión y sin vacilaciones le dijeron entonces lo iluso que había sido todo ese tiempo.

La alemana se lo había explicado todo sin miramientos. En la clases que Mokuba tomaba era sin duda el más falto de edad, sin embargo el pelilargo era por mucho uno de los chicos más sobresalientes en toda la universidad, no tan solo por sus excelentes notas, a ello venían incluidas cual paquete otras cosas que disminuían su popularidad con uno de los grupos de aquella prestigiada institución, lamentablemente el grupo más poderoso en la escalinata jerárquica de universitarios.

Y es que era increíble como en una institución tan reconocida y elogiada cuanto a nivel educativo se refería, donde la mayoría de sus alumnos formaban parte de alguna poderosa, exitosa o millonaria familia, los rangos estudiantiles podían ser controlados por el grupo más selecto.

Un grupo que para la desavenía de Mokuba, estaba compuesto por un montón de muchachos narcisistas dueños de una repulsión malsana resultado del ferviente racismo aún existente en países de primer mundo.

Al menor de los Kaiba bien podría importarle poco aquel intento de argumentos en su contra, el estaba orgulloso de su país y nacionalidad, además de que el tener tal mente brillante no era un problema, él no era culpable de que la gente arrogante y descerebrada tuviese envidia o frustración al verse superada por un chico más joven y de descendencia japonesa, y eso mismo fue lo que le hubo contestado a su amiga.

Fue entonces cuando la expresión seria de Jana había flaqueado, el hecho de que Mokuba fuese menor que la mayoría y de descendencia Japonesa, no era todo lo que le acarreaba la aparente apatía que sus compañeros le tenían. Y es que el problema volvía a tener cuerpo y nombre: Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba se imaginaba el inconveniente que para la alemana había sido hablarle de su adorado hermano mayor, pero aun así apreciaba que le hubiese dicho la verdad.

Era lógico que siendo su hermano una persona tan exitosa y reconocida a nivel mundial, tuviese prosperas inversiones en ese país primer mundista. La última creación de Kaiba Corp., en aquellos años, había sido lanzada primeramente en USA e inmediatamente después de ello, las ganancias hubieron sido impresionantes, y es que las compañías niponas estaban teniendo un gran auge a donde quiera que fuesen.

Debido a tal prosperidad y a la fama creciente del joven empresario Seto Kaiba, los medios de comunicación no se retardaron en llenar sus canales y portadas, de notas sobre los logros de la triunfante compañía Japonesa, notas que pronto pasaron a inmiscuirse más y más, en la vida privada del arisco presidente, ante la negación de este a hablar sobre ella.

Era notablemente lógico además, que toda la universidad estuviese enterada de que el hermano menor del poderoso CEO, estudiaba ahí. Y eso hubiese sido algo grato e interesante para la gran mayoría, de no ser por que el líder indudable del grupo de alumnos mas selecto y manipulador, Jedediah Brown, era el hijo y heredero del dueño de la principal compañía rival de Kaiba Corp...

Cuando el chico de ojos negros, evocó aquel nombre, un escalofrió le recorrió entera la espina, reacción que para alivio de Mokuba terminó por sacarlo de sus pensamientos anteriores, evitando que su mente rememorara la cúspide de sus problemas, suficiente tenía con esa enorme cicatriz que surcaba uno de sus brazos, recuerdo inequívoco del daño causado.

El leve dolor de cabeza que sentía estaba incrementándose lentamente, a través de la ventana el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y mientras el cielo se teñía de colores ocre y el ambiente se tornaba nostálgico, Mokuba se disponía a salir del lugar sin importar la lluvia que seguía descendiendo.

Hasta que el insistente sonido de su móvil lo hizo desistir de tal pensamiento.

---------------------------------------------------

La puerta pulida del amplio despacho se cerró con un sonido potente e inquietante. Fuera del gran salón, recargado por completo en la fuerte madera de ésta, se encontraba la figura agitada y confundida de un alto rubio de turbulenta mirada dorada, fija en la nada, mientras de sus suaves labios hinchados se deslizaba una línea delgada de líquido rojo, y el dolor de su puño derecho empezaba a hacerse patente.

" No, no, no... Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi... no otra vez "

Con el único pensamiento en la cabeza, Joey marchó prontamente apenas le pareció escuchar el sonido de la manija de la puerta, en poco tiempo estuvo fuera de la mansión, sin que ninguno de los empleados lo detuviera en momento alguno.

Sin escuchar, aparentemente los gritos que provenían desde adentro, abordo con manos torpes el auto y con una fuerte arremetida al acelerador, hubiera derribado el enrejado más adelante, de no ser porque para fortuna del rubio, este estaba abierto permitiendo la entrada de otro coche.

Con hábiles y más que todo afortunados movimientos, consiguió esquivar el pequeño auto y salir ileso de aquella enorme residencia, mientras el rechinido de las ruedas del auto se hacia presente en el pavimento húmedo.

---------------------------------------------------

Con pesadez cargada en sus grandes y profundos ojos, Mokuba se encontraba esperando la llegada de Joey, el rubio le había hecho una corta llamada preguntando por el lugar donde se encontraba y diciendo que pasaría por el en algunos minutos.

La lluvia había cesado en gran parte y apenas el chico moreno hubo divisado a lo lejos la imagen del coche rojo que había comprado con anterioridad, no dudo en salir del establecimiento para que el rubio pudiera vislumbrarlo.

El hermoso auto se detuvo frente a Mokuba, justo en la orilla de la acera para que el chico pudiese entrar sin problemas; éste abrió la puerta y abordó el vehículo ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

- Vaya, veo que te apresuraste en obtener el coche, ¿dónde te habías metid...

Mokuba no pudo terminar la pregunta, apenas estuvo bien acomodado en el asiento, dos fuertes y cálidas manos habían tomado su rostro y unos labios exquisitos habían robado los suyos, perdiéndolo al placer mientras permitía que una lengua juguetona se adentrara repasando cada recoveco húmedo y dulce de su boca.

Joey detuvo la unión, mientras aspiraba con fuerza aire a sus pulmones con los ojos enérgicamente cerrados, necesitaba de su amante ya! No soportaba la confusión que había asaltado su mente. ¡Y es que era estúpido todo aquello! ¿cuándo había sido que se metió en tal embrollo? Era un total descerebrado, un idiota e imbécil al mismo tiempo. ¿cuándo demonios había dejado la tranquilidad de su vida anterior para mezclarse en ésta porquería?! ¡¿cuándo?! Él necesitaba de una respuesta.. YA MISMO!

- Joey ¿estas bien?

El rubio abrió lo ojos notablemente sorprendido aun sin recuperar su respiración normal, ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Mokuba, con la preocupación abierta en su mirada.

Miró su rostro aperlado, cubierto parcialmente por los largos mechones oscuros, los labios delgados, ahora levemente hinchados por el encuentro anterior y los grandes y brillantes ojos profundos invadidos por doble abatimiento.

Obtuvo más que una simple respuesta a su cuestión, y pudo sentir como al frágil material de su corazón, se sumaba una grieta más, a aquellas que la vida le había ocasionado ya.

- Si, estoy bien.. - El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cálida hacia Mokuba, cosa que le costó mucho más de lo que pudo pensar - .. pero, no me digas que has estado pensando otra vez en 'eso' - no mencionando nada especifico, la voz de Joey adquirió un ligero toque de reproche, sabía que Moku lo entendía perfecto.

- Entonces no diré nada - con un suave murmullo el chico de cabello negro bajo levemente el rostro.

- Mokuba.. - con la mirada algo acusadora, Joey reprendió sin mucha fuerza al chico a un lado suyo.

- ¡Sabes que no es algo fácil de olvidar para mi! No es de todos los días que uno se..

- shh... Lo sé, lo sé - con voz tranquila y pausada, el chico de ojos miel acarició lentamente la mejilla de Mokuba - .. Pero tu también sabes que no es bueno reprochártelo a cada momento, sobretodo cuando nada fue tu culpa, eso lo tienes claro, ¿o no?.

Mokuba miró los ojos brillantes y tranquilizadores del rubio, y por ello pudo esbozar una ligera pero sincera sonrisa.

- Si, lo sé.

- Bien! Eso es muyy bueno! - Joey sonrió, esta vez sin esfuerzo alguno, al mirar los renovados ánimos de Moky - ahora.. ¿dónde estábamos?

Con sonrisa pícara, Joey acercó su rostro al de Mokuba con toda la intención de juntar su boca con la de su amante nuevamente, hasta que el estridente sonido de un claxon insistente lo sacó de su propósito, y se vio a la necesidad de enfocarse en emprender el viaje de retorno al hotel.

- Te salvaste esta vez, pero espera que lleguemos - con un gruñido alegre, el rubio se concentró en conducir hacia su improvisada residencia.

- Jaja, si, claro que si - permitiendo salir de su boca una corta pero entusiasta carcajada, Mokuba se reclinó en el cómodo asiento del auto, olvidando momentáneamente su pena anterior, esperando llegar pronto a su destino.

Escuchando la vitalidad renovada del alto chico, Joey sonrió grandemente confirmando cual era el motivo de aquel giro tan drástico en su vida, mientras lo llenaba la indescifrable satisfacción de devolver la alegría a esa persona tan querida por él.

--------------------------------------------------------

NO! Todo era mentira! Las cosas no podían suceder de esa manera!

¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!...

Pateando iracundo la mesilla baja junto a su cama, tirando a romper la lámpara y los objetos sobre ella, Kaiba derrochó su desesperación ante todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Tomando por un lado el escritorio repleto de papeles e instrumentos, el infortunado y costoso mueble terminó derribado en el piso con sonido seco, mientras las cosas antes encima suyo, yacían desechas o desparramadas por el suelo alfombrado de la habitación del CEO.

Parándose frente a un amplio espejo de cuerpo completo, Kaiba aferró con fuerza las orillas de éste, mirándose fijamente el rostro y los ojos arrebatados en ira pura contra la vida.

Todo debía ser una pesadilla, nada más. Las cosas perdían lógica en todo momento. El poderoso y brillante CEO, presidente y dueño único de Kaiba Corp., no podía estar perdiendo la razón ante cosas tan absurdas! ¡Ante asuntos de gente común, que se deja arrastrar por sentimentalismos baratos!

Necesitaba ver a su hermano, comprobar la veracidad de lo dicho por el rubio. Mokuba era lo primordial, no tenia derecho a perder el tiempo en sus propias tonterías, Moku era primero! Y tendría que recordárselo segundo tras segundo. Nada importaba, Nada mas que su hermanito.

Mirando con abrumadora desesperación su imagen frente al espejo, Kaiba soltó una recia patada al cristal, contemplando con desquiciado deleite como su imagen se hacia mil añicos, y es que él nunca había importado.. siempre su hermano, nunca Seto.. Y las cosas tenían que mantenerse iguales ... Por siempre.

Dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre sus rodillas, Kaiba observó la imagen partida de su reflejo en un trozo del arruinado espejo, la tensión estaba acabando con su carácter impasible, tenia pleno conocimiento de ello.

- ¿Por qué Joey? ¡Por qué!- La quebrada voz de Seto hizo eco en su aturdida mente.

-------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Bueno, tenía toda la intención de explicar completa la historia de Mokuba, pero me pareció tan larga y tediosa que preferí cortarla ahí, de todas formas ya se pueden ir dando gran cuenta de las cosas con esto.

Si algo no ha quedado claro, pueden expresarlo con confianza, se los aclararé especialmente.

.. Que por cierto, les dejo pendiente actualizar en periodos de una semana , ya me encargaré de ello cuando ponga realmente interesante el final de un capítulo ¬¬.

_** Férula: **No sé en otros lugares, pero aquí estoy utilizando el término para referirme a una especie de yeso, sólo que este es un implemento de plástico duro que inmoviliza igual la parte afectada, pero es desprendible, para fracturas leves o torceduras. _

**HYDESITA: **Primeramente muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Mi pareja favorita también es Seto/Joey! Así que como ves decidí aventurarme con una historia para ellos, aunque con Moku de por medio. Que bueno que lo que escribo es entendible, esa es una de mis mayores preocupaciones, espero que este capítulo haya sido también claro. Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo.

**SARAHI: **Gracias en verdad, me da gusto leer eso, que aunque no te agraden algunos detalles sigas al pendiente, Gracias! nn.

**Arashi Weiß KreuZ Yaoi: **... O-O (expresión de kinyoubi al leer este review)

Diox! No puedo creerlo! He recibido un comentario de ti! De ti! Soy ferviente admiradora de tus historias, las adoro! Cada una! Gracias por ellas! No sabes cuanto gusto me da que te haya agradado como va la historia. Gracias por el deseo, yo también espero que hayas tenido una Feliz Navidad. Y en cuanto a mandar a Mokuba al cementerio.. Pues.. Eh, no creo poder hacer eso pero, no hay problema en que Seto se quede con Joey, por supuesto que si! Más si tu lo pides, claro que el rubio lindo será enterito para Seto. Gracias de nuevo!

**serena140186: **Claro que me agradan tus reviews! Y te agradezco por ellos nn. Pues si, el alcohol es un problema para el buen Mokuba, aunque no muy grave, y es que tienes mucha razón al decir que sus problemas son más que nada emocionales como te podrás dar cuenta en este capítulo. Hablando de tu historia, por supuesto que me gustaría leerla, apenas y tenga un espacio para dedicarle iré por ella!

**Kida Luna: **Bueno.. Como primer punto, pido una GRAN disculpa a Rex por confundirla.. digo confundirlo XD, y es que no se que me pasó en serio, yo ya sabía que era 'un' y no 'una' aunque bueno que me digas que es un lobo por que el nombre se me aparenta como de perrito XD.. Gomen! En serio Rex espero y me disculpes. Segundo, Kida (puedo llamarte así?, sii lo acepto soy una floja..) no te preocupes que el cachorro no se muere, pero mira que anda bastante confundido. Mokuba si está algo entrado con el alcohol jeje, pero van a ver luego que ese no es su único problema. Y eh... Respecto a la actualización pues, jeje, bueno solamente demoré una semanita mas, una semana no es mucho si contamos lo que me demoré en otros capítulos.. (Kaiba: en realidad son 7 días, 168 horas, 10080 minutos ó 604800 segundos) ah, gracias Setito por la ayuda ¬¬. Ya te he agregado a mi msn, espero también y podamos encontrarnos. Y sii.. La vida es injusta.. Yo tampoco he conseguido mi laptop.. XD

**Plam: **Jeje, pobre de mi familia pero en fin.. Me da gusto que pienses que valió la pena la espera, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que pienses que la historia se pone cada vez más interesante, solo espero que este capítulo no te haya parecido en extremo pesado. Y pues para unir a Seto con el buen cachorrito.. Wa!.. Que yo tampoco tengo ni luces! En verdad que es un gran desafió que espero poder lograr. Lamento que la actualización esté algo pasada de tiempo.. Pero, considéralo como un regalo post-navidad jeje o para año nuevo! En serio que trato de dar lo mejor, Te agradezco muchísimo el comentario, Besos para ti y feliz año nuevo.

**Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, nuevamente les recuerdo que si alguien gustase agregarme a su msn, yo encantada, si en cambio prefieren que lo haga yo, díganmelo en un review y lo haré con gusto. **


	5. Agonias

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**¡ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas que algunos podrían tomar como subidas de tono, Yo no lo consideraría ni siquiera como Lima pero, hay de opiniones a opiniones, si en algo te disgusta el tema por favor, no leas.

**

* * *

**

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 5**

**By Kinyoubi**

**Agonías**

En el ambiente había basta tensión y ese aire de incomodidad que se tiene cuando no se desea estar en un lugar o en alguna situación particular.

En realidad, esa no era mas que la llana y desabrida verdad, aquella situación era tan terriblemente pesada y comprometedora que parecía cortarle el habla con ese enorme enredo instalado al final de su cuello que, como dote extra le acareaba una terrible opresión que empujaba firme en su pecho.

Y ahí estaba él, el gran Seto Kaiba sentado tiesamente en aquel lujoso y caro restaurante italiano expuesto frente a frente contra uno de los motivos mayores de sus desvelos... su hermano menor.

Increíblemente el estar bajo esa mirada fija y congelante, tan parecida a la suya misma, estaba comenzando a alterar su estoica figura, mentalmente agradeció el que Mokuba hubiese aceptado encontrarse ahí, en un lugar publico; Estaba comenzando a sospechar que aquello era lo que mantenía su cuerpo impasible.

.-¿Vas a hablar ya o me tendrás esperando una hora más?

La clara reclamación por parte del menor, terminó por sacarlo de su momentáneo estado de desconexión con la realidad, volviendo a posar todos sus sentidos en solucionar el problema que lo había llevado a estar en aquella posición, posó su mirada retadora en la de su hermano frente a él.

.-Sabes perfectamente el motivo por el cual te cité...

.-Si, y en verdad sigo preguntándome porque demonios estoy aquí sentado- murmuró el pelinegro con gesto fastidiado, recargando su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla en una clara actitud de desgano.

La mirada irritada que dicha actitud obtuvo del CEO fue suficiente impulso para que Mokuba a regañadientes recobrara una postura decente sobre la silla rígida y enfocara su atención sobre su hermano mayor, aun con un poco de duda fluctuando en sus ojos al encarar la mirada azulina del que se hallaba frente a él.

.-Voy a ser directo Mokuba

.-Eso es lo que he estado esperando desde hace un rato Seto- El siseo molesto con el que el joven pronunció su nombre le costo reprimir, no sin mucho trabajo una mueca de cansancio.

.-Escúchame bien, no quiero ninguna interrupción- Los ojos recios de Kaiba se situaron sobre las iris inseguras de su hermano, sin duda podía decir fácilmente, que lo que estaba a punto de decir era una de las cosas que más le estaba costando a lo largo de su turbia vida.

Y no era para menos... Él, quien había tenido por tanto tiempo un estrecho lazo con su hermanito menor, los inseparables e inigualables hermanos Kaiba, quienes eran capaces de interpretarse con una simple mirada, quienes lograban traspasar los muros más inquebrantables, ahora estaban ahí, uno enfurruñado enfrente del otro haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por frenar aquel gesto de fastidio que casi brotaba por sus poros, y el otro enfrascado en sus pensamientos, seguro de que lo que a continuación saliera de entre sus labios no mejoraría en mucho su relación ahora quebrantada.

Y por más que las noches le habían parecido cortas al buscar una forma sutil de decir aquello, las palabras se le habían esfumado, como las plumas ligeras de una ave en una fuerte ventisca; su mente se negaba a recordar aquella declaración mil veces repetida, llena de palabras conciliadoras y... al grano, su cerebro, increíblemente, no dio a más...

.-Wheeler me contó todo

Genial, pensó, la cara de Mokuba fue un divino poema, daba gracias a quien fuese necesario porque su hermano no estuviera pasando nada en esos momentos, estaba seguro que se hubiese atragantado de haber sido así, su conciencia ya no estaba para acarrear ahora también, con la muerte de su hermano.

Mientras tanto el chico de melena azabache no podía hacer más que boquear totalmente sorprendido ante la anterior frase pronunciada por Seto. ¿Cómo era eso de que Joey le había contado todo¿A qué demonios se refería con ese todo! De pronto un sentimiento por demás desagradable empezó a llenarle todo el cuerpo, casi podía asegurar como se escurría desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies... vergüenza, no era más que eso, plena y descarada vergüenza que se ceñía sobre él al mismo tiempo que miraba los ojos profundos y encantadoramente azules de su hermano mayor.

Tan súbitamente como había llegado aquel sentimiento que lo llenaba de inseguridades, uno totalmente diferente empezó a surgir desde su pecho, se sintió tremendamente estúpido al caer en cuenta de la expresión que su rostro debería estar tomando en esos momentos. Con un gesto decidido sus labios adoptaron una posición firme y rígida, al igual que siguieron las demás facciones de su rostro.

Tratando de no llamar en demasía la atención de los otros comensales, el joven de ojos obscuros se levantó de la mesa con un movimiento que a pesar de todo no dejó de ser algo brusco, y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados acallados que le hacía su hermano con intensión de que se detuviese, salió por las puertas de aquel lujoso restaurante, como si nada en el mundo fuese capaz de captar su atención.

¡Estaba furioso! Furioso con su hermano, con el maldito rubio que había osado traicionar su confianza y contar aquello tan guardado durante aquellos años, furioso consigo mismo por haber sido de nuevo tan ingenuo como para depositar su confianza ciega en alguna persona. La verdad que el no aprendía de lecciones, por más dolorosas que fuesen, se dijo, mientras sus pasos se hacían cada vez más presurosos sobre las aceras repletas de gente a esa hora del día.

Caminando con rapidez por en medio de la manada humana que le impedía llegar hasta donde su hermano, Seto Kaiba no se medía ante los empujones que fuese necesario impartir para abrirse camino ante el desesperante grupo de gente. Dejando atrás miles de improperios dirigidos hacia su persona, fue capaz por fin de situarse tras la figura de su hermano, y, con un jalón nada amigable, arrastrarlo hacía la ocasional intimidad de un callejón oscuro.

Mokuba, perdido entre la ofuscación de su cerebro, no fue capaz de resistirse ante el impulso que terminó estampándolo contra la húmeda y rojiza pared de lo que después reconoció como un callejón. Mientras los fuertes brazos enfundados en una lujosa gabardina azul pálido, se fijaban acorralándolo por ambos lados del cuerpo.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se encontraron, una rebosante con determinación y la otra con una clara lucha interna por aclarar el enredo que tenía en esos momentos por mente.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera prevenirlo, los fuertes brazos del mayor se cernieron en torno a la figura tan alta como la de él mismo, una mano reposando cálida sobre la espalda del pelinegro, simultáneamente con la otra que se apoyaba contra su nuca, acunando entre su cuello la cabeza morena.

.-Yo estoy aquí para ti Mokuba, no importa nada de lo que haya sucedido.

La frase le retumbó en la cabeza al más pequeño una cantidad impresionante de veces, podía sentir de nuevo ese calorcito de años atrás emanar del cuerpo de su hermano. En aquel abrazo protector le transmitía mucho más de lo que las simples palabras podían expresar, así como Seto solía hacerlo con frecuencia en el pasado... antes de que toda esa locura empezara a dar vueltas sin querer detenerse.

Y así, meramente ya no pudo contenerse, no le fue capaz controlarse a pesar del esfuerzo y de ese pequeño toque de resentimiento que su corazón adolorido aun guardaba para con el mayor de los Kaiba. Sus brazos, que hasta el momento caían inertes a los lados de su cuerpo, rodearon con fuerza y desespero la espalda de su hermano, sus ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo esperaron ser vertidas sobre el reconfortante pecho de su única familia.

Y se dejó llevar... arrastrar por aquel amor tan profundo que le profesaba a Seto Kaiba, volviendo a recuperar la entera certeza de que su hermano compartía con igual intensidad esos sentimientos para con él.

* * *

Joey Wheeler estaba totalmente de nervios en el amplio cuarto de hotel que hacía ya dos semanas se había convertido en la residencia que compartía con Mokuba. 

El rubio se paseaba intranquilo por la amplitud del lugar mientras con desespero movía sus manos sobre su dorada cabellera, dejándola más desacomodada de lo que ya de por si era el estado natural de su pelo.

Pero era que tenía muy buenas razones para encontrarse en tal estado de ánimo. El nada simple hecho de que en ese preciso momento las dos principales causas de sus constantes dolores de cabeza se estuviesen reuniendo no era para menos. Desde muy temprano, incluso antes de que el solo hiciese su aparición sobre el firmamento y los grandes edificios de Domino City, Joey había percibido el movimiento que había causado su pareja al levantarse de cama.

Intuía que al igual que él mismo, Mokuba no había podido pegar un ojo en todo lo largo de la noche, pensando en lo que probablemente acontecería en su próxima reunión con Kaiba.

Y lo entendía perfectamente, apenas un día anterior a ese mismo, el repentino repicar del teléfono los había sacado de una amena charla mientras compartían la cena en la espaciosa cocina de la habitación. Interrumpiendo de momento su platica, que más bien trataba sobre nimiedades sin mayor trascendencia, el de larga cabellera se había ofrecido a contestar el aparato para que de una vez por todas, éste dejase de llenar todo el amplio espacio de su repiquetear molesto.

Joey se había puesto a observar el andar de su amante desde que salió de la cocina hasta que con movimientos ágiles, aunque algo cómicos, había sostenido el auricular entre su hombro izquierdo y su oreja, evitando así el contacto con su mano lastimada que para ese entonces no llevaba encima más que unas cuantas vendas, más que nada para recordarle que no debía de hacer operaciones bruscas con dicha extremidad.

Más la sonrisa de ver a Moki atareado en tan complicada labor, desapareció cuando pudo observar el cambio de actitud que adopto el moreno de pronto. Cómo sus gestos se volvían duros y se concentraban en escuchar lo que la persona que hablaba del otro lado le decía.

Con un escalofrío, casi pudo asegurar quien era esa otra persona que ocupaba la línea, no sabía como, pero era capaz de sentir esa vibra que Seto Kaiba desprendía donde quiera que su persona, o que su simple nombre se hiciese presente.

Sin asombrarse demasiado, pocos minutos después, el chico rubio pudo darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran completamente acertadas.

Kaiba había llamado para citar a Mokuba en un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, la verdad era que Joey ya se lo esperaba, estaba comenzando a ser demasiado sospechoso que el joven de mirar congelante no hubiese hecho movimiento alguno para con su hermano en el transcurrir de esos días.

¡Maldición! De tantas cosas ya estaba empezando a sentir las molestias de un próximo y nada grato dolor de cabeza.

En eso se encontraba el joven de ojos claros cuando el casi imperceptible sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue captado por sus sensibles oídos. Al dirigir su vista en aquella dirección vio como Mokuba entraba tranquilamente y se dejaba caer con agotamiento, pero con una cara de total satisfacción, en uno de los cómodos sillones color hueso de la sala de la habitación.

.-¿Y bien? – preguntó Joey con impaciencia, no pudiendo guardar ni un minuto más la curiosidad de saber lo ocurrido en aquella importante reunión.

.-Todo está bien – con una cálida sonrisa dirigida hacia el rubio, el chico moreno le respondió, al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a tomar asiento a su lado.

.-Tienes los ojos irritados – acotó el otro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, el más pequeño tendió sus brazos al rubio mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

.-Todo está bien Jou, no es más que la prueba de que todo está bien.

El mencionado chico no pudo hacer más que acunar sobre su pecho el cuerpo del pelinegro que yacía, increíblemente, dormido, mientras el desagradable sabor amargo de la culpabilidad invadía su garganta.

* * *

En la oscuridad de una habitación dos cuerpos se movían con frenesí aferrados el uno al otro. Los gemidos inundaban el ambiente teñido de sombras azulinas producto de las gruesas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales, impidiendo la entrada de luz desde el exterior. 

Podía sentir como unos labios dulces se deslizaban suavemente por su pecho, recorriendo un camino trazado ya con anterioridad. Podía percibir con exorbitante deleite como una lengua húmeda jugueteaba con el hueco que era su ombligo, y todo era fabuloso pero...

Maldijo, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo gemido más fuerte que los anteriores era expulsado de su garganta ronca. Y era que no podía perderse por completo en los placeres prodigados por aquella boca deliciosa, por más que le ordenaba a su cabeza dejar de pensar.

Pero no podía...

Su mente giraba una y otra vez en torno a los recuerdos, la situación no era la más propicia para ello, bien lo sabía, pero sencillamente no podía frenar aquellos trozos de vida que su cerebro se empeñaba en mandar en tan mal momento.

Miró a los ojos a aquella persona causante de que un torrente de sensaciones se apoderara de su cuerpo, pero su mente le volvió a jugar una sucia pasada, y se dejó llevar por el caudal de los recuerdos pasados, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba hacer presa de manos hábiles.

Nunca olvidaría como fue que su reencuentro con Mokuba Kaiba tuvo lugar.

_Hacía ya aproximadamente cuatro años que había partido hacia América, dejando en suelo nipón, sin aparente motivo, abandonados y sin explicación alguna a sus amigos, a su padre, a su hermana; perder su trabajo poco le había importado, sólo quería alejarse de ahí, apartarse lo más posible de... todo._

_Con un gran dolor en el alma, Joey Wheeler pisó Norteamérica por primera ocasión en su vida, su arribo a aquel país potencia mundial, no había sido en lo absoluto una tarea sencilla, ya que, como era obvio no contaba ni con el papeleo ni con los recursos necesarios. Sin embargo, después de una ardua labor de convencimiento con un joven que había conocido en su época de repartidor de diarios, había conseguido llegar a un lugar lejos de todos sus recuerdos tormentosos. _

_Los primeros días las cosas no habían marchado del todo bien, su estadía estaba arreglada con familiares cercanos del compañero que anteriormente le prestase su ayuda. No contaba con mucho dinero, a penas poseía una pequeña cantidad que formaba parte de los ahorros forzados de prácticamente toda su vida, cuando aun soñaba salir adelante por sus propios medios, en su ciudad natal acompañado de sus queridos amigos._

_Entender el idioma fue su primera dificultad, cierto era que en el instituto lo tomaba como asignatura, pero lo que había conseguido retener era definitivamente algo básico, con lo que, tan sólo e inseguramente podía interpretar algunas palabras y oraciones simples. _

_Su precaria situación en cuanto a comunicarse con otros le impedía aventurarse a salir sin la compañía de alguno de los familiares de su amigo, quienes amablemente le explicaban el idioma lo mejor que podían al ser originarios del Japón. Por supuesto que debido a las anteriores circunstancias le era imposible buscar un trabajo hasta que su inglés pudiese considerarse como mínimo algo decente. _

_Al cabo de tres meses, los cuales le parecieron interminables, Joey era capaz de entender en su mayoría las conversaciones hechas en ese idioma hasta antes impensable por él, y aunque el dominio del habla y la correcta pronunciación aun no lograba dominarlos a la perfección, por lo menos era capaz de hilar un par de frases con coherencia. _

_Después de los problemas que esto le ocasionó, encontrar trabajo fue relativamente asunto sencillo. No era el empleo mejor pagado de todos, pero servía para poner algunos billetes en sus bolsillos, lo cual en definitivo cada vez se volvía más urgente, debido a que lo poco que poseía hasta ese momento estaba al límite de agotarse. _

_Trabajaba en una dura jornada completa en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, acomodando cajas de aquí para allá, limpiando el lugar a tempranas horas o recogiendo después de un extenuante día de labores, cuando el sol ya hacía mucho que se había ocultado entre las grandes construcciones de aquella enorme ciudad._

_Recordaba detalladamente cierto viernes, pasaba ya de media noche y en lo único que podía pensar era en acabar con su trabajo e irse a tomar un largo descanso, como merecido lo tenía después de la agotadora semana de la que recién estaba saliendo. Todos esos días había trabajado tanto que el gerente se había apiadado de su pobre alma y le había dado libre el siguiente día sin descontarlo de su pago. Estaba sosteniendo unos pesados paquetes con la intención de colocarlos en la parte trasera de la tienda donde los grandes contenedores de basura estaban dispuestos, sólo hacía falta eso y cerrar el establecimiento para terminar sus labores, pero el destino quizá, le tenía preparada una enorme sorpresa... _

_Acababa de cerrar la tapa del enorme contenedor, cuando le pareció escuchar el barullo inconfundible de alguna pelea callejera, no se sorprendió demasiado debido a que cerca de ahí se encontraba el casi recién inaugurado antro de moda, donde una que otra vez se suscitaban trifulcas que, afortunadamente nunca pasaban a mayores._

_Pero algo lo había llevado a detenerse antes de cruzar la puerta para entrar al establecimiento nuevamente, cierto era que las peleas no eran algo anormal por esos lugares, pero extrañamente empezaba a percibir los sonidos demasiado cercanos para su gusto. Agudizó su oído para escuchar con mayor atención mientras que cuidadosamente se acercaba a donde le parecía provenía aquel barullo inquietante. No tardó mucho en descubrir a un grupo, no mayor de 5 de jóvenes rodear el cuerpo caído de un muchacho de largos cabellos negros. _

_No podía escuchar con claridad lo que bramaban aquellos tipos, pero de entre la gran cantidad de palabras pudo distinguir perfectamente que la mayoría eran insultos dirigidos al chico en el suelo. Si otro hubiese sido no se habría detenido siquiera ante el inminente peligro que representaban aquellos pandilleros, pero se trataba de él, el siempre humanitario Joey Wheeler, así que no pudiendo evitar el sentimiento de injusticia que le causaba aquel acto de visible desequilibrio en cuanto a número se refería, se dirigió a prestar ayuda al pobre chico a unos cuantos pasos de la inconciencia. _

_Sorpresivamente el dejar fuera de combate a tres de ellos no le había sido de mucha dificultad, más no pudo tomar ya desprevenidos al par restante quienes se habían puesto alerta ante la repentina caída de sus compañeros. El rubio había tenido que levantar las manos hacía el frente en un gesto que trató fuera moderador ante la actitud de los otros quienes habían terminado sacando cada uno, un arma con la cual apuntaban directo a su cabeza. _

_Joey sintió como toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos en milésimas de segundos, cuando el estruendoso sonido de un disparó retumbó de lleno en sus oídos al punto de dejarlo tremendamente aturdido. La bala había terminado chocando contra el muro tras el chico de ojos cafés, quien no se hubo movido ni un milímetro de su posición anterior. El chico que no había disparado con anterioridad se dispuso a tirarle sin falla esta vez cuando el claro sonido de la sirena policíaca se escuchó por los alrededores._

_Joey no recordaba haber estado jamás tan agradecido con alguien por ser tan tremendamente oportuno, ya que en ese preciso momento los dos hombres en pie habían echado a correr en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el rubio, no sin antes dejar escapar una frase que a Wheeler lo había terminado descolocando más que nada en esa noche..._

"_Nadie se burla de un Brown maldito Kaiba"_

_Después de eso todo venía más confuso, recordaba haberse acercado a la figura tirada en el suelo, casi sentía su cuerpo temblar al levantar los mechones obscuros de sobre su rostro, y mirar el rostro bañado en sangre de quién reconoció al instante como Mokuba Kaiba. _

_Había arrastrado el cuerpo semiinconsciente del moreno hasta dentro del local, apresurándose en apagar todas las luces del lugar en espera de que los policías, seguramente guiados por el fuerte sonido del disparo, se alejaran del lugar, asomando su cabeza imperceptiblemente por una de las ventanas, unos cuantos minutos después vio como la patrulla se alejaba, aparentemente sin haber conseguido nada, imaginó que los tipos que había logrado dejar en el suelo consiguieron escapar._

_Recordaba haber cuidado de Mokuba después de eso, ante la súplica desesperada del más joven ante su propuesta de llevarlo a un hospital, lo cual le había costado ser despedido, ante las faltas que tuvo por mantenerse alerta del chico, pero¿Qué más daba? Los amigos siempre habían sido lo primero. Y sin duda el chibi, que si bien estaba bastante más crecidito, siempre había sido alguien muy importante dentro de las amistades del chico rubio. _

_Los meses habían pasado, la convivencia fue cada vez mayor, y los problemas sin duda se dejaron venir a raudales sobre el menor de los Kaiba, hecho que pasaba por supuesto, afectándolo a él también. Mokuba estaba irreconocible, a Joey le costó muchísimo trabajo comprender como era que el siempre lindo y sonriente niño había logrado sacar todo el brillo que contenían sus ojos, para remplazarlo por un par de iris opacas. _

_El chico no hablaba más que lo necesario, y se había negado a asistir a la universidad. Joey nunca había comprendido como era que dicho acontecimiento no había sido comunicado al mayor de los hermanos._

_Pero lo que había sido el colmo para el rubio fue ver como la salud, tanto física como mental de Mokuba se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Primero había comenzado a fumar como poseso todo los días sin descanso, decía que el tabaco lo tranquilizaba, pero el pequeño departamento que Joey había conseguido parecía más bien algún casino de mala muerte con todo aquel humo rodeando el ambiente y las interminables colillas de cigarros regadas por todos los rincones del cuarto._

_Lo que siguió fue el alcohol, y él seguía sin encontrar explicación a como demonios el chiquillo conseguía hacerse de nuevas botellas cada vez que después de una apabullante pelea el rubio acababa tirando el contenido por la coladera. Mokuba pasaba días en estado inconveniente ante la desesperación del pobre Joey que cada vez se sentía más incapaz de sobrellevar aquello, pero sobretodo al sentirse inútil ante la posibilidad de ayudar a su único amigo en aquel nuevo país._

_El paso del pequeño Kaiba no se había detenido ante tan poco, incapaz de encontrar un alivio a su confusión, se había terminado refugiando en el amplio mundo de los estupefacientes, las dosis eran cada tanto más grandes y Joey era insuficiente para detener al chico cada vez que éste se retorcía pidiendo más que aliviara su dolor, había incluso llegado a la agresión física, y fue cuando el de ojos miel cayó en cuenta de que si deseaba ayudar a su amigo, necesitaba de alguien que supiese como hacerlo. Ante la ofuscación y el estrés de todo lo que había acontecido en un periodo asombrosamente corto, había terminado encerrando al muchacho moreno en el departamento, mientras con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban ante el inminente cansancio físico y psicológico, salía en busca de un médico a un consultorio cercano._

_El como sucedieron las cosas posteriores a eso, era lo más confuso que percibía en su cabeza..._

_Su entrada al departamento encontrándolo inquietantemente silencioso, el temor que invadió su cuerpo completo ante los pensamientos que llegaron sin invitación a su mente, su cuerpo impulsado sobre la desvencijada puerta del sanitario hasta arrancarla de su posición..._

_... El cuerpo sangrante del chibi recostado contra las viejas baldosas del baño, mientras la sangre carmesí escapaba de una enorme y profusa herida en uno de sus brazos..._

_Y él le había prometido... le había prometido jamás dejarle sólo... le había prometido que jamás lo lastimaría..._

¡Ah!- el gemido acallado que salió de entre sus labios y la sacudida violenta que dio su cuerpo ante la sensación del situar de un cuerpo sobre sus caderas, más el furioso beso que de pronto se sentía tan deliciosamente incomodó, terminaron por sacarlo de cualquier pensamiento coherente que su mente pudiera percibir.

Su cerebro se botó, y el calor sofocante lo hizo presa, mientras el friccionar de su cuerpo contra el otro era lo único que en ese momento tenía cabida en sus pensamientos...

Después de unos minutos ambos cuerpos descansaban juntos, entre la frescura cada vez más perceptible de las sábanas que los cubrían. Una vez su respiración se normalizó, el rubio no pudo contener el llevar sus manos hacía su rostro, reprimiendo un gesto de total desesperó ante la figura tendida a su lado, tampoco pudo reprimir el soltar en un lastimero gemido aquello que lo estaba matando poco a poco.

.-Yo prometí... prometí que nunca le haría daño

El cuerpo a su lado quitó una a una las manos de sobre su rostro con un gesto cuidadoso, y apoyando su frente contra la cubierta por mechones dorados lo miró con una profundidad que dejó a Joey convencido de que aquella era una de las razones más poderosas por las cuales se había enamorado de él... aquella hermosa y fría mirada azul profundo.

.-No pienses más en eso Joey, no te hagas más daño

.-¡Pero es que es imposible!- estalló el rubio sentándose bruscamente sobre el lecho, mirando con lo que parecía ser rabia al castaño sentado tras él- ¡Es tu hermano por todos los dioses¿No tienes ni un poco de remordimiento al estar haciendo esto!

Seto bajó la mirada hacía las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían partiendo desde su cintura, sus puños se apretaron hasta dejar sus nudillos tan pálidos que parecía algo imposible, el rubio se sorprendió cuando la mirada fría de aquel imponente joven se posó con una determinación impresionante sobre los suyos color miel.

.-No te atrevas a cuestionar mi amor por Mokuba, él siempre ha sido prioridad para mí y tú lo sabes perfectamente, pero escúchame bien Joey Wheeler, no pienso permitir que te alejes de mi una vez más... sea cual sea el motivo.

.-Seto...

Joey no pudo resistirse ante la tentación de abrazar al castaño, sus brazos se posaron con firmeza alrededor de su estrecha cintura, mientras descansaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros del CEO aspirando con deleitable lentitud el aroma que expedía el cuerpo cálido junto a él.

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó mientras sentía la presión ejercida por los brazos firmes del castaño sobre su espalda.

.-No lo sé cachorro... no lo sé...

* * *

**N/A: **Ejem... y después de una espera de casi seis meses, he aquí el capítulo cinco. Terminamos con las explicaciones sobre el pasado del buen Mokuba, aunque si algo no ha quedado del todo claro no dudéis chicas en preguntarlo. Empezamos con la etapa de la pareja principal de este fic¿Qué les ha parecido¿Les surgen más dudas? Aquí y apenas estoy dando una pequeña introducción para ellos. Veamos que tal se ponen las cosas después de esto. 

Sobre el próximo capítulo, comenzaré a trabajar en él con la brevedad posible ahora que después de tanto he retomado el hilo de la historia. Pero venga! No seas malitas y recuérdenme por ahí con algún review que tengo que poner pronto el siguiente chap... bueno, si es que todavía alguien quiere seguir con la historia jeje...

Un saludo especial a aquellas personas que han dejado sus comentarios: **Randa1**(bueno bueno, después de un laaargo tiempo estoy de vuelta, gracias por tu review!)**Plam**(Dioos.. me muero de vergüenza contigo, después de años y tu todavía vienes y te acuerdas de mí, ahora si te prometo que me pongo a trabajar lo más pronto posible en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los ánimos!)**Kida Luna**(Cri..cri.. Grillos sonando alrededor, después de un buen tiempo, heme aquí, ya ven que es lo que ha pasado el pobre Moki, se les agradecen sus comentarios) **Satoshi Hiwatari **(He aquí la continuación, estaré trabajando pronto en lo siguiente, te agradezco mucho tu comentario!)


	6. Razones

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 6**

**By Kinyoubi**

**Razones**

Mokuba no había parado de dar vueltas por la tenuemente iluminada habitación desde que las manecillas plateadas del gran reloj circular empotrado en una de las lisas paredes del recinto formaran una línea recta, indicando con marcada precisión las seis de la tarde.

Joey le había prometido estar de vuelta para antes de las siete he ir juntos a cenar a un ameno restaurante, después sería bueno tomar un trago en algún bar de ambiente íntimo, un paseo tal vez y una buena noche de sexo desenfrenado no estaría mal en lo absoluto.

El chico de melena larga sonrió ligeramente ante sus más recientes pensamientos.

Estaba cayendo en uno de esos ideales que rayaban el límite a lo cursi. No era que le molestara el romanticismo en sí, siempre y cuando el asunto no fuera demasiado cargante. De pronto se sentía como una quinceañera enamorada, planeando la cita perfecta con su príncipe azul, y en definitiva el no contaba en ese momento ni siquiera con el blanco corcel.

Las dos líneas brillantes que formaban las saetillas del reloj habían llegado a una misma posición, marcando esta vez las seis con treinta. La cara del moreno ya tenía ligeros indicios de un rictus disgustado, y era que Joey se había estado comportando de una forma bastante extraña últimamente.

Simplemente había estado saliendo en ocasiones que sin más no tenían porque ser, no es que fuese un celoso obsesivo, tampoco era que necesitase estar cerca del rubio todo el tiempo, estaba consiente de que en una relación si bien el asunto era compartido, cada parte debía tener un espacio propio. Si si... todas esas reglas supuestas para mantener una excelente vida de pareja, Mokuba no pudo evitar un gesto irónico ante el camino que su mente estaba siguiendo, mas terco cual el legado Kaiba le había heredado, dejó pasar de largo tales pensamientos y se dispuso a seguir buscando una respuesta ante el no tan usual comportamiento de Joey Wheeler.

Que va... en ese momento no le apetecía en lo mínimo ponerse a profundizar sobre el tema. Lo único que quería era ver cruzar al rubio por esa puerta, se dijo mentalmente, mientras que, como si el acto fuese parte de un ritual mágico, se plantaba frente a la gran portezuela con una mirada que de ser tangible, terminaría perforando la gruesa madera.

Joey nunca se había distinguido por ser una persona demasiado misteriosa, por no decir que resultaba ser bastante simple, pensó Mokuba, no pudiendo evitar rodar sus ojos mientras abandonaba su posición de vigía frente a la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía a la comodidad de un mullido sillón.

El rubio no era precisamente un libro abierto, no obstante, resultaba uno muy fácil de abrir, presentando en páginas primeras toda la esencia de su ser, lo demás venían siendo pequeños detalles que lo hacían convertirse en la gran persona que era.

Esta vez tocó el turno a sonreír para el rostro del moreno, si había algo en lo que no cabía la más diminuta duda, era en cuanto al gran corazón de Joey. Suspiró. Ok, ese tampoco era un camino por el cual quisiera dejar su mente conducir. Aunque más bien estaba empezando a descubrir que era su corazón el que se resistía a andar por esos lugares.

Su mirada se posó sobre el reloj de pared, cuyo ligero tintinear le indicaba que eran ya las siete en punto, y no estaba dispuesto a reprimir una buena hilada de improperios dirigidos hacía su rubio amante de no ser porque el constante vibrar de su móvil lo sacó de tales pensamientos. Apurado, sin evitar fruncir el ceño al verificar al emisor de tal llamada, colocó el aparato sobre su oído, esperando escuchar la voz del otro lado.

Su rostro no había dejado escapar el enfado, se mantenía tenso y una de sus cejas estaba en notable disparidad respecto a la otra. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le arruinara la noche, por supuesto que no. Tomó su chaqueta de sobre uno de los sillones y su cartera de la mesilla de centro en la sala, y escuchando el continuo excusar del chico al otro lado de la línea se dispuso a abandonar el costoso cuarto de hotel.

- Ya, basta, voy en camino... espera a que nos veamos allá, entonces serás tu el que me va a escuchar.

_

* * *

_

El clima frío de la habitación estaba empezando a calar sobre su cuerpo expuesto aún entre la suavidad y agradable olor que las sabanas desprendían.

Un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de su columna partiendo de las estrechas caderas hasta llegar como cientos de pinchazos pequeños a esparcirse por su cerebro. No era algo doloroso, pero eso no quitaba el enorme malestar que la sensación acarreaba. Sacudió su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, tratando de alejar el cosquilleo que la hacía presa, se apoyo con ambas palmas sobre el colchón y se levantó hasta quedar sentado, recargado sobre el duro respaldo de la cama.

Claro está que dicho movimiento no le agradó para nada a su adormilado acompañante.

- Umg.. – fue el gruñido molesto del castaño quien moviendo con pereza su cuerpo aperlado, se acomodaba concienzudamente cerca del rubio, pasando por sobre el blanco pecho uno de sus largos brazos.

Ante el gesto posesivo del mayor de los Kaiba, Joey no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

- Hey hey, para de gruñir¿No se supone que aquí el perro soy yo?

Y claro que la respuesta no se hizo esperar, en cuestión de segundos un enorme almohadón se encontraba siendo estrellado contra el azorado rostro del rubio.

- ¡Oye tu! – fue el reclamo indignado.

- Eso es para que aprendas que los buenos cachorritos no se revelan ante sus dueños – con una de sus cejas alzadas en gesto divertido, Kaiba miraba al chico de ojos cobrizos mientras se acomodaba sentado en la cama y terminaba de estirar su entumecido cuerpo.

- Si claro... – con el gesto levemente enfurruñado Joey miraba la mueca arrogante que el imponente CEO le dirigía, no pudiendo evitar frotar su adolorida nariz.

- Lo siento¿Te he dado muy fuerte? – sonriendo sutilmente el castaño se inclino hacia el rostro del rubio con una actitud inocente muy bien fingida, para posteriormente darle a la nariz enrojecida de Joey un ligero empujón cortesía de uno de sus largos dedos.

- ¡Auch! Seto! – miraba enfadado al mayor de los Kaiba, tras haber apartado de un manotazo las manos largas de sobre su cara.

Esta vez, tomando con gracia ambas muñecas del rubio para evitar algún movimiento brusco, un sonriente castaño acercó sus labios a la respingada nariz nacarada, dando un rápido beso a modo de sincera disculpa.

- Ya, no es para tanto ¿Me perdonas? – Joey no pudo dejar de pensar como semejante tipo frió como lo era Kaiba, podía adoptar una expresión tan endemoniadamente adorable cuando se lo proponía. Gruñó, ese sujeto era todo un caso.

- Como si pudiese negarte algo cuando me pones esa cara

- Como si pudieses negarme algo nunca, cachorro – fue la respuesta altanera del castaño, mientras se inclinaba para robarle un fugaz rose de labios.

- Ja ja, no sabes la gracia que has adquirido en estos años – con una risa que destilaba ironía, Joey quitó las suaves sabanas de sobre si, y salió de la cama con movimientos pausados.

Esta vez Seto no se lo impidió, la figura larga del castaño se reclinó cómodamente sobre los anchos cojines de la amplia y elegante cama, con un suspiro largo y una expresión relajada en el rostro, se dispuso a dejar caer sus ahora pesados parpados sobre sus azulados ojos.

Mientras, el rubio estaba atareado tratando de descubrir donde demonios había quedado su camisa después del recién terminado encuentro pasional del que había sido partícipe. Estaba en cuclillas sobre la alfombra, intentando vislumbrar algún atisbo de color bajo las sombras de la cama. Estiró uno de sus largos brazos y tomó aquel pedazo rojo de tela del oscuro lugar. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado su camisa hasta allá abajo?

Cuando se levantó de su posición en el suelo mullido, fijó su vista hacia la superficie dónde el de ojos azules descansaba, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Una mueca que no se pudo definir entre la nostalgia o el reproche, se asomó en las facciones suaves de su rostro. Fijó su vista sobre el reloj que reposaba en una de las mesillas junto a la cama y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente más de lo que era normal.

- ¡Las 6: 30¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde? – El grito nada modulado del joven de cabellos dorados, solo consiguió que el otro tumbado sobre el colchón abriera uno de sus azulados ojos con gesto notoriamente desganado.

Aquella acción no hizo más que acrecentar esa extraña sensación que empezaba a molestar tanto a Joey. No sabía el porqué, pero estaba seguro que si no controlaba sus impulsos, iba a terminar soltando cualquier estupidez, así que, aunque tuviese que morderse la lengua, dejaría pasar aquel brote repentino de ese extraño sentimiento.

Pero... a fin de cuentas venía siendo Joey Wheeler, y el controlar sus impulsos no era uno de sus mayores dotes.

- Verdaderamente esto es algo increíble – murmuró, abotonándose la camisa que se había colocado, mientras le daba la espalda al que permanecía en la cama.

- ¿El qué?

- Aun no me hago a la idea de ser yo quién tenga que abandonarte después de uno de nuestros encuentros.

Dicho comentario consiguió, esta vez, captar por completo la atención de Kaiba, quien abriendo lo ojos repentinamente y entornándolos con una mueca enfadada, se dirigió a su amante que terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su vestimenta arrugada.

- Yo no te abandonaba, simplemente tenía trabajo en Kaiba Corp. que no podía ser pospuesto.

- Para ti nada de la Compañía podía ser pospuesto.

- Es mi trabajo, mi empresa y mi atención está siempre puesta en los asuntos concernientes a ella.

- Si claro, tu atención estaba puesta siempre en todos los asuntos, menos en mi.

Y ahí estaba, mira que la había hecho buena, pensó por fin el joven rubio. El reclamo que debió haber hecho hace tantos años y que ahora, ya no venía a cuento.

Cuando no escuchó contestación inmediata por parte del castaño, supo que su mirada estaba fija en él, aun de espaldas podía percibir perfectamente la penetrante fuerza que tenían aquellos ojos azules.

- Si ese fue el problema cachorro, debiste habérmelo contado.

Joey volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la cama, donde el CEO se hallaba sentado en una postura firme, que a pesar de la rigidez del gesto, no denotaba ni una sola señal de enojo.

- Si Seto, lo sé – con movimientos pausados, el rubio se colocó aun lado del castaño, tomando asiento en el revuelto lecho – lo siento.

- De eso nada, si hay aquí quien debe disculparse soy yo

- La culpa aquí no es solo tuya o mía, el caso no es demostrar quien se portó de la peor forma, lo que pasó entre nosotros hace años no tiene solución Seto y no importa cuanto tu o yo lo sintamos, jamás podremos regresar el tiempo.

- Con todo eso no estas consiguiendo que me sienta mejor – soltó el castaño acompañado del leve fruncir de su ceño en una mueca de total ironía.

- Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte sentir mejor – y con el mirar profundo de sus cuencas de tonalidades doradas, el rubio se puso de pie, prosiguiendo con su anterior actividad de acomodarse la ropa.

- ¿Sabes? No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aun me guardas resentimientos.

- Jamás dije haberte perdonado – Joey terminó de anudarse los zapatos y se enderezó de la postura inclinada que había adoptado para llevar acabo tal faena.

- Pensé que nuestros encuentros de los últimos días habían significado algo – expresó Kaiba mirando con intensidad pasmosa al muchacho de piel clara que lo miraba de frente mientras se pasaba las manos por el rubio cabello alborotado.

Joey estuvo a punto de soltar uno de los tantos pensamientos sarcásticos que asaltaron su mente al escuchar las palabras dichas por el propio Seto Kaiba, aquello sonaba tan risible brotando de aquellos amargos labios.

- Que el sexo entre tu y yo haya regresado no implica nada ¿Entiendes? – tomando su móvil de una de las mesitas junto a la cama, el rubio se dispuso a marcar un numero.

- ¿Y qué¿Vas a llamar a Mokuba para decirle que el tráfico te ha demorado¿Cómo vas a hacer para llegar y que mi hermano no se de cuenta de que estuviste conmigo? El podría identificar mi olor a metros de distancia, y con esa pinta que llevas no creo que le quepa duda de donde has estado metido todo este tiempo.

- Las cosas entre él y yo son lo que menos te importa – reclamó Joey con un tono que empezaba a rayar en la molestia.

- ¡Son lo que más tiene que ver! El es mi hermano menor y tú eres mí...

- ¡Ya basta! No podemos seguir así, lo último que necesitamos es crear nuevos problemas entre tú y yo.

Con gesto calmado Joey se acercó a la orilla de la gran cama, donde entre sabanas dispersas se encontraba la figura de Kaiba, quien había terminado de colocarse unos pantalones negros.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente – estirando una de sus manos hasta conseguir asir uno de los brazos del rubio, Seto clavó sus pupilas azulinas en las de matices dorados – Pero es que no puedo controlarme, tu me conoces, si tu me atacas no puedo evitar el responderte.

- Si, y tu sabes que mi cerebro y mi boca jamás han tenido una relación del todo buena – torció una sonrisa, mientras colocaba su mano restante sobre uno de los amplios hombros del CEO.

- Cachorro...

- ¿Ahora que? – pregunto con un tono ligeramente divertido el chico de pálida piel.

- Faltan menos de diez minutos para que den las 7:00 – advirtió el castaño con una mirada retadoramente burlesca.

- ¡Demonios! Tengo que irme – gimió apresurado – te llamaré en cuanto pueda, bien sabes que tenemos una platica pendiente – con una ultima mirada el de ojos castaños abandonó la oscura habitación dejando nuevamente a Seto Kaiba acompañado de su soledad.

_

* * *

_

La figura larga observaba a través de los oscuros cristales de un auto negro aparcado justo en la acera opuesta a la de aquel lujoso hotel. Su vista estaba fija en los enormes y brillantes portones que hacían de entrada para aquel majestuoso recinto.

En menos de cinco minutos, vio salir del umbral del estacionamiento el conocido coche escarlata que a una velocidad mesurada pasaba frente a su propio auto negro tratando de enfilarse entre la gran cantidad de trafico que la hora acarreaba. Estupendo, todo había salido como esperaba.

Con suma cautela abandonó la discreción que el interior del coche le brindaba, no pudiendo refrenar el sentir paranoico que la situación conllevaba miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, como si algunos ojos vigías se mantuviesen observando sus movimientos, atentos a cada mal paso con se atreviera a andar. Demasiado tarde pensó, mientras un bufido de fastidio salía de entre sus labios. Aun así no podía dejar de sentirse la peor escoria del planeta.

A fin de cuentas tanta culpa como pudiese sentir en ese momento o cualquier otro futuro, no tenía la más jodida importancia, gruñó por lo bajo alguna frase poco decorosa mientras apresuraba el paso hasta adentrarse al hotel. El tiempo en el elevador le pareció más escaso que el habitual, enfrascado en concebir una buena excusa para su demora. Finalmente y con un ligero movimiento, terminó abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

No le tomó más de quince minutos volver a cruzar por la recepción generosamente iluminada. Una llamada había bastado para inventar un montón de pretextos a Mokuba y lograr sacarlo del apartamento, alegando ante su muy notorio retraso, el que encontrarse de una vez en el restaurante sería lo más práctico. Claro que se sentía culpable ante la inmensa cantidad de mentiras que había tenido que inventarse en esos días, pero no podía llegar y saludar a su novio, con la ropa totalmente impregnada del perfume de su otro amante. Afortunadamente esa mañana Moku había salido antes que el, así no existía ningún problema en cuanto al cambio de ropa se refería.

Totalmente aseado y con un aspecto que conseguía atraer más de una mirada a su caminar, abandonó presuroso el lobby y se plantó a las afueras del enorme edificio esperando conseguir pronto un taxi, ya no le quedaba tiempo para nada, obviamente no podía llevar el coche que Seto le había prestado, Mokuba se había quedado con el auto de ambos y para esos momentos el chico moreno ya debería estar dónde le había indicado, aguardando por él. ¡Maldición! ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que al enojo de su chibi se sumara el que lo dejase esperando por mucho tiempo en el restaurante.

Un pequeño gemido de impotencia acarició sus tensos labios¡Joder¿Dónde demonios estaban los taxistas cuando los necesitaba?

* * *

Después de haber rehusado amablemente la compañía del camarero hasta el lugar que le correspondía, Joey se encontraba caminando entre las mesas dispuestas elegantemente por la totalidad del enorme salón que conformaba el restaurante.

Agudizando la mirada para localizar a Mokuba, se percató sin mucha emoción de la privada atmósfera que mantenía el lugar, las mesas, pegadas a los extremos del recinto, estaban rodeadas por semicírculos adornados exquisitamente con plantas verdes o de algún colorido discreto, que permitía a los ocupantes disfrutar de un ambiente intimo sin problemas. Al centro y de un considerable tamaño, se encontraba una pista, frente a la cual se disponía de una mini orquesta, que tocaba agradables melodías.

Sin dejar del todo la incomodidad, a Joey le hubiese encantado el espectáculo, de no ser porque... recién aparecía después de acostarse con el hermano de su novio.

Dejando atrás el escalofrió que le había recorrido entero al encontrarse con la mirada fija de Mokuba, quien por el gesto de su rostro no se encontraba del todo contento, se dispuso a sentarse frente a su compañero.

- Ya era hora – el joven de pelo largo, le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Lo siento Moku, me entretuve de más y yo...

- No quiero escuchar excusas, suficiente ha sido con todo lo que me dijiste al llamarme ¿No crees?

- Si, lo lamento de verdad – Joey no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante los reproches del otro, después de todo lo que había pasado le estaba costando bastante trabajo mirarlo a la cara sin que el otro se diera cuenta de toda la culpabilidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

- Ya, no importa. Que te parece si mejor nos enfocamos en hacer de esta noche un momento agradable – Mokuba acercó su mano a la del rubio, que se encontraba reposando sobre los lisos manteles de la mesa, y la estrechó confortablemente mientras le sonreía.

- Si, de acuerdo – Joey se forzó más que nunca para que su sonrisa fluyera sin verse demasiado fingida ante aquellos ojos que sabía lo conocían de manera asombrosa.

El chico rubio observó detenidamente al moreno, mientras que este hablaba con el mesero para ordenar la cena. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y ese sentimiento que empujaba contra su pecho se estaba expandiendo cada vez con mayor fuerza. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, por dañar a aquel chiquillo que había formado una parte tan importante de su vida, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no. No podía rehusarse ante los impulsos de su herido corazón a estar con aquella persona que había amado siempre, desde hacía tantos años.

Joey sabía que regresar a Japón no iba a traerles buenas consecuencias, pero no había podido oponerse ante el enorme deseo de Mokuba por ver a su hermano mayor. Ilusamente pensó que los años terminarían por sanar las heridas de su alma, pero estaba comprobando que el alejarse de su ciudad, su familia y sus amigos, no había funcionado para lograr lo que a su partida se había propuesto firmemente.

Había huido de Japón para olvidarse de aquel arrogante CEO.

Para olvidarse de todo el sufrimiento que ser su amante le había acarreado. Para olvidar la enorme pena que le embargaba cada vez que Kaiba lo miraba con indiferencia y lo abandonaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Había soportado mucho, innumerables ofensas y el paso del tiempo, pero al final ya no supo que hacer, estaba enfermo de la vida que tenía y de añorar aquello que nunca iba a poseer... el amor sincero de Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Em... no se que decir. Supongo que las disculpas por la demora no sirven de mucho, pero he tenido algunos problemas a lo largo de estos meses. El camino que va a seguir la historia ya esta planeado, aunque el final aun no lo he decidido del todo, así que se aceptan propuestas.

Y no se preocupen si aun no le han encontrado el hilo a este embrollo, ya lo iré desarrollando mas ampliamente, estos chicos van a tener una larga conversación.

_Agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia en especial a: **MILHARU, Rossy, Ale, Rie Nogami, Kida Luna, SATOSHI HIWATARI, Hime-Kagome15, ****Snakesilveraf y plam. **_Lamento el no contestar en esta ocasión, pero prometo retomarlo en los siguientes capítulos, no duden en seguir expresando sus dudas, prometo las responderé sin falta la próxima vez.


	7. Discusiones

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 7**

**By Kinyoubi**

**Discusiones **

- Tenemos que hablar – murmuró con voz gélida

- ¡Te he dicho que no¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo repita? – la voz potente del rubio se escuchó resonar por la estancia.

- Es lo mejor, no seas necio, va a enterarse pronto, mi hermano no es ningún estúpido y por mas cauteloso que hayas podido ser, algo debe sospechar ya.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes, no es tan sencillo, no me atrevo ni a pensar que es lo que podría suceder – la voz alterada del chico de ojos castaños era notable, mientras se dirigía con pasos rígidos hasta quedar sentado en el sillón, junto a la figura del otro.

- Se que te preocupa, pero compréndeme... es mi hermano, no quiero perderlo.

- Y piensas que se lo tomará de la mejor manera, no¡Claro¿Qué vas a decirle¡Ey Mokuba! Me estoy acostando con Wheeler, pero no te preocupes, después de todo somos hermanos ¡Podemos compartirlo!

El chico de profundos ojos azules miró con expresión dolida al rubio sentado junto a él, más la sensación hiriente abrió paso rápido a algo mucho mas peligroso, el enojo.

- Eso debiste haber pensado antes de relacionarte con él. ¡Es mi hermano demonios¡Era mi hermano! No es como si no lo hubieses sabido en aquel entonces.

- Por supuesto, y ahora todo es mi culpa ¿verdad? – Joey dejó de un salto la comodidad del sillón, para plantarse irritado frente a un igualmente molesto chico de cabellos castaños.

- No recuerdo haberte dicho en ningún momento que te enredaras con Mokuba.

El gesto indignado de Joey no se hizo esperar. Como se atrevía Seto Kaiba a reclamarle aquello, si se había topado aquella noche con Mokuba en ese callejón, era por su culpa, después de todo había sido por él por quien salio huyendo de Japón en aquel entonces. Y no era que se arrepintiera de estar allí aquella ocasión, no quería pensar que hubiese sido de su chibi en esas circunstancias de no haber sido encontrado por él.

- No pienso discutir contigo otra vez sobre este tema – la voz ronca de Joey se dejó escuchar en apenas un murmullo enfadado.

- ¡Es que siempre es lo mismo contigo Joey! Escapas una y otra vez de esta conversación, pero se acabó. ¡Vamos a hablar quieras o no!

La figura alta e imponente de Kaiba se acerco al cuerpo delante suyo, tomando con fuerza uno de los brazos de la pálida figura y jalándolo hacía si en un movimiento brusco y descuidado.

Joey dejó que un gruñido de molestia brotara de sus labios al sentir el fuerte tirón sobre su brazo. Pocos segundos después de sentir el inicial tirón que desacomodó y arrugó de paso su camisa azul, pudo percibir el golpe duro de su pecho contra el de Seto.

Fue tal vez, el sentirse acorralado lo que impulso a Joey a tirar un fuerte golpe sin medir las consecuencias. Wheeler no se había caracterizado en sus años de colegio precisamente por ser un estudiante privilegiado y parte de sus malas mañas no habían podido desaparecer aun con el tiempo.

El fuerte puñetazo que azotó contra la mandíbula del CEO sin duda lo había tomado desprevenido. Su punto de apoyo se vio forzadamente desequilibrado, lo que consiguió dejarlo en el suelo, no sin antes traerse consigo una de las mesillas bajas de la estancia y todo lo que había sobre ella.

El estridente ruido del frágil material de la lámpara quebrándose contra el duro suelo no fue lo que terminó de sacar al rubio de su nublado estado de furia, los culpables fueron aquellos ojos profundos que lo miraban desde una posición desventajosa, con un sentimiento que jamás había mirado antes en ellos. Y para su completo horror, no podía descifrar que significaba esa mirada.

- Lo siento – La voz arrepentida de Joey sonó como un suspiró entre las calidas paredes del estudio. Pero su cuerpo no se movió de su posición, se limitó a frotar cansado sus sienes, con la mano que hacia unos minutos había estado fuertemente cerrada en un puño.

Seto no dijo nada, con un desdeñoso movimiento pasó la prolija manga de su camisa sobre su boca, manchándola desastrosamente de su propia sangre. Se levantó sin tambaleo alguno, recio cual su carácter era desperdigando los restos de la costosa lámpara con sus movimientos.

El portazo que se dejó escuchar después fue lo que le dio el valor suficiente a Joey para quitar por fin la mano que cubría sus cansados ojos. La habitación se hundía en un profundo silencio, tan terriblemente abrasador como el dolor mismo que empezaba a inundarle el pecho.

Se sentía atrapado... y no tenía la más jodida idea de cómo salir de ahí.

* * *

No podía ser cierto.

Se negaba a creerlo. El no era capaz de una cosa así.

Pero ¿que otra explicación podría encontrar entonces? Se había desmembrado el cerebro una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una solución lógica (y de paso menos dolorosa) para entender que carajo le estaba sucediendo al rubio. A su rubio.

Y se negaba también a perderlo. Sinceramente era aquello a lo que más se rehusaba. ¿Como sería capaz de sobrevivir sin su presencia? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, porque una sensación nauseabunda lo invadía por completo.

Pero estaba exagerando la situación ¿cierto? El que Joey hubiese estado actuando tan raro esas ultimas semanas no quería decir nada ¿o si?

¡Y quién demonios esperaba que le contestara semejantes preguntas!

Desesperado consigo mismo y con los pensamientos que fluían a borbotones de su enmarañada mente, Mokuba se dejó caer sobre la suavidad casi reconfortante de la enorme cama del cuarto de hotel. Estaba harto de darte vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto. Y estaba cansado de tratar de engañarse a si mismo.

Lo había hecho por muchos años, pero ya no podía más.

Ya no.

* * *

- Hola

El saludo inmediato lo sacó de la espesa neblina en la que se había convertido su cabeza. Sin quitar aun las manos del pomo de la puerta, giró su rostro para encontrarse del otro lado, y recargado cómodamente sobre los amplios sillones claros la figura de su moreno novio.

- Hola – el desganado saludo salio de entre sus labios, tan sonoro como el azotar de una pluma contra un muro.

- ¿Mal día? – Mokuba hizo el intento de pregunta mientras observaba a su rubio amante cerrar lánguidamente la puerta principal de la habitación.

- Algo así – la voz de Joey fue apenas audible cuando paso por un lado del chico de largo mechones negros – En realidad no quiero hablar de ello.

- Que pena, por que yo si quiero hacerlo

La mirada un poco asombrada del de piel más pálida giró para encontrarse con el rostro decidido del más joven. Pero tan rápidamente como sucedió, retornó su rostro hacia su posición inicial y froto con cansancio sus ojos.

- Ahora no Mokuba, no estoy de humor.

Y tras un ligero empujón a la puerta del dormitorio, desapareció.

* * *

_- _Vamos, no puedes seguir molesto, han pasado dos días. Tampoco es para que te pongas de ese humor – el sonido del tráfico y el incesante parloteo cotidiano de la ciudad era lo único que se escuchaba – Escucha bien, porque será la última vez que voy a repetirlo – 'Si claro, como las veinte veces anteriores' ironizo mentalmente el joven de ojos castaños que sostenía el teléfono con una mano, mientras manobriaba el volante del lujoso automóvil rojo con la otra.

- Lo siento ¿Esta bien? – Silencio – ¡Vamos! Tú sabes que puedo ser así de impulsivo en ocasiones – otra pausa – ¡De acuerdo! La mayoría de las veces... Pero ese no es el punto.

- Por favor Seto ¡Quieres perdonarme de una vez! – el grito enfadado del rubio fue más una orden que un petición de disculpas, y de hecho esa era la intención.

- Mira, solo quiero aclarar las cosas. Ok, acepto que he intentado huir de esta conversación muchas veces, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esto no es la cosa más sencilla para mí ¿entiendes? Solo eso te pido, trata de entenderme. A mi mismo me cuesta trabajo aun.

- ¡Basta! Se que estas ahí y ¿sabes algo? No pienso seguir hablando solo como idiota por más tiempo. Estaré ahí en 30 minutos y créeme, entenderé que tus guardias estén listos para sacarme a patadas – 'otra vez' pensó molesto – Pero no me daré por vencido hasta que me escuches. Espero que te quede claro.

El sonido del corte de la _conversación_ telefónica se hizo presente.

- Idiota – murmuró el joven de ojos azules del otro lado de la línea, que había escuchado tranquilamente la palabrería incesante de Joey Wheeler.

* * *

Con andar cauteloso el rubio se adentro por las amplias puertas de cristal de aquella imponente torre que portaba las iniciales KC. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando vio acercarse a aquellos dos hombretones enfundados en trajes negros que lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Genial, ahí iba nuevamente hacía fuera. Tendría que pensar en alguna otra manera de encontrarse con Seto. Pero para su sorpresa, los dos hombres fuera de dirigirle una completa mirada de disgusto, no hicieron más que indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que los siguiera. No confiado del todo y más bien renuente, lo hizo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Con paso firme pero cuidadoso se adentró por una puerta lateral por la que uno de los hombres había entrado anteriormente. El otro sujeto de gafas oscuras, permaneció vigilando la entrada.

Joey desconfió enseguida del gesto, pero se tranquilizo un poco al notar el lugar donde se encontraban, era el estacionamiento privado del CEO, y seguramente se dirigían al ascensor que conectaba directamente con la oficina del presidente.

Efectivamente el hombre le señalo las puertas del elevador, que permanecían abiertas para darle paso. Con un ligero asentir de su rubia cabeza Joey subió al aparato y un segundo después las puertas se cerraron mecánicamente y comenzó a andar.

Joey no podía decir que disfrutara precisamente de los viajes en ascensor, mucho menos si de subir tantos pisos se trataba. Además ese lugar le daba escalofríos. Sentía como si se dirigiera a enfrentar alguna cruel penitencia. Y tal vez, no estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

Un minuto más tarde la campanilla del aparato se había dejado escuchar indicándole al joven rubio la llegada a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron poco tiempo después, revelándole súbitamente la elegancia de una estancia pulcramente decorada, como tantas veces había visto ya.

Tras el enorme escritorio de fina madera, se encontraba el amplio respaldo de una silla forrada en cuero negro, que permanecía con el frente hacia los amplios ventanales del edificio. El suave olor a tabaco flotaba por la habitación, y una ligera hilera de humo blanco se apreciaba tras el cómodo sillón del presidente.

- De acuerdo, estoy aquí, y obviamente con tu autorización. Lo que al menos me da la esperanza de que esta vez quieras escucharme.

Nada se escucho salir de los labios del joven CEO. Y tal falta de interés no hizo más que acrecentar el enojo que venía acumulando Joey desde su monologó telefónico de hacia unos minutos.

Pero ya estaba ahí, y ese castaño testarudo lo iba a escuchar. Claro que lo iba a hacer.

- Mira si tu intensión es seguir con ese jueguito de no dirigirme la palabra esta bien. Pero no voy a moverme de aquí, te lo advierto.

Sin conseguir reacción alguna por parte del presidente de aquella millonaria compañía el rubio prosiguió.

- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que lo lamento, pero no soy el único culpable, si no estuvieras tan irritado cada vez que tocamos el tema... Y estoy aquí dispuesto a hablar de ello, como te dije antes.

El silencio de la habitación siguió inquebrantable.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora¡Vamos Seto! No puedes ser tan insensato ¿Qué es lo que pretendes¿Que lo tome todo tan sencillo?

La paciencia de Joey se estaba agotando tan rápidamente como un persistente dolor en su sien se estaba haciendo presente. Dioses, otro dolor de cabeza no, había tenido suficientes en esos días.

- Diablos estoy cansado de esto, hastiado hasta mis limites... y ya no puedo más, sinceramente ya no puedo. ¡Díselo tú si es lo que quieres¡No voy a destrozarle la vida una vez más! Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo. ¡Eres su hermano con un demonio!

Con un sentimiento de tremenda impotencia Joey giró sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido y llevándose nada más que una dolorosa jaqueca. Estaba desesperado, con toda la extensión de la palabra, y no hacia más que llevarse las manos al rostro, justo como ahora.

- Y si piensas decirle a Mokuba que te metes conmigo, al menos explícale todo – terminó, tremendamente agotado.

- ¿Explicar que?

Joey levantó la cabeza como impulsado por un tremendo golpe, sus manos se apartaron de su rostro, que había adquirido de pronto una palidez mayor a la ya acostumbrada. Frente a él, en las amplias puertas de la oficina se encontraba Seto Kaiba, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una inconfundible muestra de confusión.

- Contesta Wheeler¿que es lo que me tiene que explicar?

Con una lentitud casi dolorosa, el amplio respaldo del sillón tras el escritorio giró hacia ellos. Mostrando la oscura y opaca mirada del menor de los hermanos Kaiba, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo de su mano sobre la cubierta del costoso escritorio.

* * *

**N/A **

Bueno, al menos ya no me he demorado los seis meses que se estaban haciendo costumbre. Se que el capítulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero lo he venido escribiendo en un solo momento de iluminación y no he podido hacer más, aunque creo que no es necesario.

Y si, en el próximo capi se vienen las verdaderas explicaciones (por fin) No crean que me siento precisamente orgullosa de demorar tanto en las actualizaciones, pero no puedo evitarlo. (Kinyoubi se va a llorar al rincón)

Agradezco sus comentarios. **Sayuki **_ciertamente no creo poder definir mejor la situación de Joey, está completamente atrapadopero ya veremos como sacarlo de tal embrollo. Gracias por tu comentario! (Y no te preocupes por la parejita)_ **Kida Luna **_Hey Hola! Ciertamente mucho tiempo jeje... si, admito mi culpa. Tienen razón en eso de que Moku no se lo merece, pero el pobre cachorrito esta en un tremendo embrollo, veremos como logra salir de esta (si es que puede) Gracias por el comentario!_


	8. Malos ratos

** DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 8**

**By Kinyoubi**

**Malos ratos **

Y bien, ese era el inicio de un largo día para Joey Wheeler. Un largo y mal día, si se daba cabida a la opción. Por supuesto, que tampoco era para nada deseable, y no solo para el, sino para todos los presentes en aquella oficina.

El tenso ambiente apenas y permitía la respiración dificultosa del rubio. ¡Dioses¿Como podía ser posible que eso estuviese ocurriendo? Y no era esa la única pregunta que Joey se estaba formulando. ¿Por qué debía ser él quien terminara arruinándolo todo?

Los ojos de Mokuba estaban fijos en los suyos, casi podía sentir sus reproches y todo ese odio que seguramente debería estar sintiendo hacia el en esos momentos. No era capaz de sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada, por eso la desvió avergonzado.

En una circunstancia similar se encontraba Seto Kaiba. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, pero tenía una idea, lo cual no era tan complicado después de mirar la cara de su hermano y el gesto despectivo que les dirigía. Era obvio que se había enterado de algo.

- ¡Alguno de ustedes se va a atrever de una vez a decirme que demonios esta pasando aquí?

El grito demandante obligo al rubio y al de ojos azules a salir momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, había tanta exigencia en esa voz, que consiguió al menos por un segundo, hacerlos sentirse vulnerables.

Pero el silencio seguía siendo tal en esa habitación, que Joey conseguía escuchar perfectamente el inquietante sonido de las manecillas de su reloj.

En un gesto que a él mismo le pareció desesperado, el rubio giro hasta encontrar la mirada de Seto, quien seguía parado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta principal de aquella oficina. Los ojos azules del alto ejecutivo, se vieron prontamente reflejados en los dorados. Estaban confundidos, ambos, pero Kaiba era capaz de manejar más eficientemente esos asuntos.

- Mokuba, no vamos a resolver nada si antes no guardamos la calma – Seto dio el primer paso.

- ¡Claro! Es tan sencillo decirlo para ti, señor control – con un tono que derrochaba irritación, Mokuba rebatió las palabras de su hermano mayor - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?

La expresión de Kaiba cambió ligera e involuntariamente, no en un gesto despectivo o de enojo, sino en uno de dolor. Él tenía razón. Su hermano tenía razón. Y el gesto pesaroso del de cabellos morenos se lo confirmaba cruelmente.

Pero no era momento de arrepentimientos. En realidad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, había podido tener nuevamente entre sus brazos a aquel hombre que le había devuelto la felicidad. Su error había sido cometido años antes, cuando lo dejo marcharse segado por las dudas y su estúpido orgullo.

Su pequeño hermano había tenido que pagar también por su error. Tal vez, eso era lo único de lo que realmente podía arrepentirse. Porque Mokuba no se lo merecía.

- ¿Por qué Joey?

La voz quebrada le hizo regresar su atención a la realidad.

- ¿Por qué? – Los ojos del moreno estaban cubiertos de un sentimiento profundo. Ira, dolor, traición, no podía definirlo. Quizás y un poco de todos ellos.

Joey no podía soportar eso, realmente le era muy difícil. Ver frente a él al que por años había sido su compañero, su amante, destrozado por su culpa no era sencillo. Porque lo quería, no con un sentimiento banal o confundido con lástima, era un cariño sincero. Era su chibi, el niño que durante algún tiempo había dado luz a su vida, más que nadie.

Mientras los mayores se perdían en sus pensamientos, Mokuba no podía terminar de creer lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo. En ese cuarto, tenía a las personas más importantes de su vida, y ambos lo habían traicionado. Porque aquello era una vil bajeza. Él tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero estaba descubriendo que todo aquello había sido una mera mascará de felicidad.

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio. Las salidas inexplicables de Joey, sus retrasos, la actitud fría y desinteresada de los últimos días.

- Fue por eso ¿no? – La voz quebrada de Mokuba salió como un ligero y lastimero murmullo. Cerró sus manos en puños con enojo, y limpió rudamente sus ojos humedecidos.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Seto quien había mantenido la mirada fija en los ventanales de su oficina, giró su vista hacía su hermano, quién había dirigido a él tal grito de enfado.

- ¡Fue por eso que te rehusaste a mi relación con él! Debí haberlo supuesto – con un murmullo bajo, que más bien pareció surgir como una risa sarcástica, Mokuba hizo una pausa – Eres el gran Seto Kaiba después de todo. ¡Tienes que acaparar lo que se te ponga enfrente!

- Sabes que eso no es verdad – por primera vez, desde que su hermano hubiese iniciado su monologo de reprimendas, Seto se atrevió a hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¡Claro que lo es¡A fin de cuentas no resultaste ser más que una copia repugnante de Gozaburo Kaiba!

- ¡Mokuba! Por favor, no puedes hablarle así, es tu hermano mayor – Joey no había intervenido, pero eso se estaba saliendo del control de todos, y no se podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así.

Aunque pensó, que con eso tal vez las cosas se pondrían peores.

- ¡Cállate! No tengo nada que escuchar de ti – Gritó el menor con odio brotando de su garganta – Llevo demasiado tiempo escuchando tus estúpidas mentiras. Porque no han sido mas que eso ¡Mentiras!

- Las cosas no son así, tienes que calmarte por favor – con una voz que empezaba a tener los primeros vestigios de desesperación, el rubió intento tranquilizar al moreno.

Kaiba no podía decir palabra. Lo intentaba pero no podía, Mokuba lo odiaba, y tenía todas las razones para hacerlo. Había sido tan egoísta, que no reparó en la felicidad de su hermano y pretendió recuperar la suya propia. ¡Como había podido! A fin de cuentas, tal vez era verdad que se estaba convirtiendo en ese ser que repudió desde su infancia, su miserable padrastro. No, no podía permitirlo, no que su hermanito lo odiara, no podría vivir con ese dolor en el alma.

Joey había visto el shock que las palabras dichas por Mokuba causaron en Seto. Había hecho mal en pretender que Kaiba arreglase las cosas por su cuenta. Era un cobarde, y tenía que admitirlo, le daba pavor enredar más las cosas con su atolondrado cerebro, que no hacia más que rebotar una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente mareado.

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, y rogar a todos los dioses existentes que lo ayudaran a resolver ese problema que tenía sobre él.

- Mokuba, por favor, permite explicarte las cosas – con la voz más tranquila que le fue posible obtener de su garganta, Joey trato de extender sus brazos hacía el moreno frente a él.

- ¡Que tienes que explicarme¡¿Qué me has estado engañando todo este tiempo! – la ira en Mokuba iba creciendo conforme el tiempo transcurría, porque eran tan absurdos, tratando de explicar la situación, y negando lo innegable. Pero ¿creían que era imbecil¡Todo era tan obvio¡No necesitaba ninguna maldita explicación de nadie!

- Tranquilízate Moku... – Joey fue interrumpido bruscamente por un empujón de Mokuba, que en un gesto rápido se había abalanzado sobre él, haciéndolo rebotar duramente contra la pared de la oficina.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me tranquilice¿¡Cómo! Dime por qué, por qué me estas haciendo esto ¡Joey! Yo te ... – La presión que el menor ejercía sobre el pecho del rubio cedió de pronto, permitiéndole a este abrir los ojos pesadamente, conteniendo la respiración en espera de lo que temía seguiría – Yo te amo Joey – el susurro con que fueron pronunciadas las palabras, murió sobre el pecho del de ojos dorados, que permanecía entre la pared y el cuerpo cansado del moreno.

Esas palabras le dolieron más que todos los gritos anteriores. Porque le recordaban que le estaba haciendo daño a la persona que menos lo merecía.

- Pero no voy a permitir que sigan jugando conmigo – la determinación de las palabras de Mokuba, sorprendió a Joey, quien prontamente situó sus ojos en los del que, hasta esos momentos, había sido su amante durante tanto tiempo.

No supo definir lo que vio en ellos. Y eso lo aterro.

- ¡Mokuba!

Pero era tarde, con una rapidez que no supo si fue por su propia tardanza en asimilar lo acontecido, Mokuba había salido de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos, Seto y él, sumidos en una profunda depresión.

Pero Joey sabía que no era el mejor momento para caer, tenían que ir por Mokuba y aclarar como fuese la situación. No intentaban explicarse o justificar sus malos actos, solo quería que supiese la verdad. Y todo lo que ésta suponía.

Con paso presuroso se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de cruzar el amplio marco de la puerta, una fuerte mano evitó que continuara. En una rápida reacción giró su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con Seto a sus espaldas, quién con una mirada decidida, lo empujo ligeramente, enfilándose él mismo en la pronta carrera tras el chico de largos cabellos.

Al menos Seto había reaccionado, entre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, eso le daba un respiro. No tendría que ocuparse también del trance del castaño, lo que supuestamente tendría que facilitarle las cosas con Mokuba. Ambos tenían que encontrar una mejor solución.

Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando un profundo mareo lo hizo tambalearse. ¡Demonios! Ese no era momento para una de sus tantas jaquecas. Con pesadez se recargo sobre el firme marco de las amplias puertas. Había un constante repiqueteo que se cernía sobre su cabeza, pero nunca tan opresor y sofocante como ese. Se le estaba dificultando demasiado el respirar, y eso empezaba a darle muy mala espina.

No pudo evitar el impulso de llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza. Un fuerte pinchazo se clavo en ella como si de un duro martillazo se tratase. Quiso gritar, por el mero acto reflejo que ocasionaba el dolor, pero le era imposible, el aire le faltaba y su vista empezaba a traicionarlo.

No supo como fue que perdió el conocimiento, pero estaba seguro de haber sentido el duro golpe de su cuerpo al caer contra el suelo.

**TBC ... **

* * *

**N/A: **Ei¿Creían que los constantes dolores de cabeza del rubio eran mera coincidencia? Vamos a ver que le espera en el próximo capítulo. Este como podrán ver, es muy corto, pero en realidad es por la rapidez que suponía la situación en la que se encontraban estos chicos. Ciertamente no me dejó del todo convencida, pero prefería publicar ahora, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Con algo de suerte, tendré listo el siguiente en un mes o menos (que dicho sea de mi parte, es muy poco tiempo jeje).

Se agradecen sus comentarios!

**Dark **_Gracias amiga! Y perdón, en serio. Se que te he tenido bastante tiempo olvidada, pero es que a veces la vida se te revuelve de mil formas que no te da tiempo de ocuparte de algunas cosas. Tratare de estar más disponible. Besos_. **Ms. Fronkonsteen **_Muchas gracias por tus reviews, agradezco grandemente tus comentarios, y me da mucho gusto en verdad que te hayas interesado en la historia. Bueno, esta vez no me he tardado –demasiado-, espero demorar menos en la próxima actualización_. **Sayuki** _si, en ocasiones me pasa igual con algunas historias, pero te agradezco muchísimo el haberme dado una oportunidad y leer. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado_. **Eri mond licht** _no importa cuantos sean, se te agradece el que te tomes el tiempo de mandar aunque fuese un solo review. Gracias! Me agrada que te guste esta sencilla historia, ojala y te animes a dejar otro comentario, esta vez procure no demorarme demasiado, aunque el capi fue algo corto_. **Kida Luna** _hola de vuelta, no saben cuanto agradezco sus frecuentes comentarios, me da muchísimo gusto el leerles. Y captaron muy bien el asunto del cigarrillo, me da gusto que la narración sea clara, gracias por los ánimos. Espero leerlas pronto._


	9. ¿Confusión?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 9**

**By Kinyoubi**

**¿Confusión? **

"**Te estas burlando de mi"**

_Es cierto_

"**No lo es"**

_Es un juego_

"**No voy a caer"**

_Es tarde_

_La verdad_

"**Es mentira"**

_Segundos_

"**¿Por qué?"**

_Porque te amo_

"**Es mentira"**

_Ya no_

"**No te necesito"**

_¡No, no lo hago!_

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

¿_Es mentira? _

"**No lo sé"**

"**Ya no te soporto" **

"**Vete"**

_¡Es mentira!_

_Son años_

_¿Un juego?_

"**No te necesito"**

_Es dolor_

_¡MENTIRA!_

- ¡Enfermera! Un sedante ¡Ahora!

- Hay que terminar con esto pronto...

**

* * *

**

Esa era su primera semana trabajando en aquel conocido lugar. Iba enfundada en un traje sastre rosa pálido muy lindo, que entallaba en su delgado cuerpo una hermosa figura. Había conseguido el empleo más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado, lo cual para el caso no era nada sencillo, al menos así lo pensaba.

No se podía quejar de nada. El jefe era algo arisco y exigía excelencia, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ofrecerla sin que se le hubiese pedido. Era muy profesional en su trabajo.

Se había enterado que la anterior mujer que ocupaba su lugar había sido despedida por entrar a la oficina del jefe sin ser requerida. Al menos estaba segura de algo que no debía hacer, así que se encargaría de recordarse a sí misma que siempre debía tocar la puerta.

Estaba regresando de su hora para comer. Comprometida como estaba con su nuevo empleo, no se había tomado más de 25 minutos. El Sr. Kaiba había salido antes que ella, comunicándole que tenía que revisar algunos contratos con otro ejecutivo, más no demoraría demasiado.

Al parecer todavía no se encontraba en su oficina. Todo el piso estaba en silencio, y no se veía nadie deambulando por los pasillos. Claro que la última planta de aquel enorme edificio no era uno de los lugares más movilizados de la empresa. Estaba por ocupar su silla detrás del amplio escritorio frente a la oficina del dueño de la compañía, cuando sintió que las piernas le temblaron.

Sin querer había soltado su pequeño bolso. Ahí, en las puertas de la oficina de su jefe, estaba un joven de cabellos rubios tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Tan pronto como pudo salir de su impresión, levantó el teléfono y pidió ayuda.

* * *

Aquel era el mejor hospital de toda la ciudad. Sin embargo el ambiente no distaba demasiado de cualquier otro, en la sala de espera la situación era la común, familias y amigos esperando por el fin de una rutina, un milagro o un deceso esperado. 

Las sillas eran muy cómodas, y el aroma del lugar se mantenía fresco y sin señales de ese incomodo olor a desinfectantes y medicamentos. Los muebles estaban dispersos lo suficiente como para mantener un espacio de intimidad entre las diversas personas que ahí se encontraban aguardando. Pero pocos de aquellos detalles eran apreciados verdaderamente.

A él nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. Le resultaban hasta cierto punto, bastante molestos. Aunque en esa ocasión era en lo último que pensaba. Estaba de pie, frente a un largo ventanal que daba hacia el exterior, por el que aun podía apreciarse la intensa luz solar, a pesar de la estación. A sus espaldas, su hermano menor no había parado de deambular inquieto, sin siquiera murmurar una palabra.

Llevaban ahí poco más de 2 horas. Les habían informado que Joey iba a ser sometido a una serie de análisis y estudios para determinar con precisión el motivo de su repentino desmayo.

- Familiares del paciente J. Wheeler – el médico de aspecto experimentado se acercó a ellos.

Seto iba a pronunciar algo, cuando la voz apresurada y segura de su hermano lo detuvo.

- Soy su pareja¿Cómo está él?

Kaiba tuvo el repentino impulso de rebatir las palabras dichas por Mokuba, pero tan conciente como siempre había sido, frenó su arranque de inmadures y guardó silencio.

- Lo hemos trasladado a una habitación, síganme por favor.

El trayecto fue eterno y silencioso. Al traspasar la puerta del cuarto asignado, mantuvieron la distancia. La habitación era amplia y contaba con un pequeño pero espacioso cubículo que hacía de recepción, con muebles y una mesita baja a uno de los lados. La cama del paciente se encontraba apartada en otro cubículo, separada por una pared.

- Está bajo los efectos del sedante, pero en pocos minutos recobrará por completo la conciencia. En un momento estará con ustedes el especialista. Pueden pasar a verlo, uno a la vez por favor.

Aunque ellos no se percataron, ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo en dirección al cuarto del rubio. Cuando sus manos coincidieron en el pomo de la puerta, sus miradas se clavaron en los ojos del otro. No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que transmitían, porque Mokuba quien aun no digería por completo su frustración por lo acontecido horas antes, empujó de mala gana a Seto, quien se apartó del camino frunciendo el ceño.

El médico no dijo nada, se limitó a salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

**

* * *

**

Habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que Mokuba ingresó al cuarto de Joey, pero a él le habían parecido horas. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones dispuestos en la pequeña salita que antecedía la habitación, sus ojos fijos en la pared del fondo, sin mirar nada realmente.

Cuando su hermano había salido de su oficina horas antes había pensado que el mundo se empezaba a derrumbar sobre él. Sus años estaban dedicados a ese chiquillo, su vida entera lo estaba, aunque no recordaba el momento en que su camino se había desviado, conduciéndolo alternamente hacia el rubio, aquel duelista de cuarta que tantas veces pisoteó en el pasado.

Le había dado fuerte, sin duda. Esos ojos claros, que a contra luz irradiaban hermosos destellos dorados lo habían atrapado, y el gran y poderoso Seto Kaiba no había podido hacer nada contra ellos. Solo que lo comprendió demasiado tarde.

Después de la última aventura vivida con Yugi y su pandilla de perdedores, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

No se podía decir que se llevará de maravillas con el enano, pero sin duda la relación había mejorado. Lo que no era igual con los demás miembros del grupo, si bien era cierto que estaba agradecido por la ayuda que le habían brindado en diversas ocasiones, no se lo tomaba tan a pecho. Aunque había terminado ayudándolos muy a su manera.

De lo que, en definitiva no se pudo deshacer fue de las incesantes peleas con el perro de Wheeler. Después de un tiempo había terminado por aceptar que le divertía fastidiar al desarrapado rubio. Así que cuando tenía la oportunidad, ya que sus encuentros después de terminado el instituto no eran muy frecuentes, no vacilaba en tener un buen choque verbal con el rubio, quién no se resistía demasiado a sus provocaciones.

Su vida de pronto se vio sumergida en la rutina. Trabajo, proyectos, empresa, su hermano. Las cosas no distaban demasiado del pasado pero sin los duelos de cartas y los torneos en los que solía verse envuelto, la insatisfacción lo atormentó más de lo que pudo pensar.

Si se ponía a meditarlo profundamente. No podría afirmar a ciencia cierta como era que había empezado a liarse con el rubio. Tal vez había sido un proceso lento, que había empezado desde el momento justo en que el primer insulto había brotado, quizá un poco más tarde, cuando empezó a fijarse en él como algo más que el amigo simplón de Yugi. No podía decirlo, pero de lo que estaba seguro y era capaz de recordar perfectamente, era la primera vez en que se habían acercado como algo más que fervientes enemigos.

No habían existido palabras, todo fue tan pasional y casi primitivo. La carga sexual que los había rondado desde un tiempo desconocido había chocado y estallado, en una reacción que ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de frenar. Podía rememorar casi con exactitud abrumadora las sensaciones percibidas en aquel momento. No había tenido experiencias de aquel tipo anteriormente, pero poco había importado, la necesidad había sido tal en el momento, que nada, a excepción de sus cuerpos calientes friccionándose, les había interesado.

Después de eso, las cosas habían sido igualmente explosivas. Las discusiones no se hicieron esperar, aunque unos días después de su imprevisto encuentro. Cuando despertaron la primera vez, estaban tan confundidos que incluso les costaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Volvieron a encontrarse, una innumerable cantidad de veces, sin explicaciones, reproches o peticiones. Aunque ninguno de los dos imaginó cuan caro les valdría zafarse de aquello. Al final, nadie pudo conseguirlo, ni siquiera Mokuba.

**

* * *

**

La pálida piel del rostro de Joey, de a poco se tornaba más viva. Cuando entró al cuarto el rubio estaba muy aturdido, en realidad se debatía entre cerrar los ojos o intentar abrirlos por completo. Con calmados susurros Mokuba lo tranquilizo diciéndole que durmiera, que todo iba bien. Joey no procesaba por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía muy cansado y prefirió obedecer la tranquila voz del moreno. Los efectos del sedante se esfumaban lentamente.

El más joven de los Kaiba miro tristemente la silueta de su amante. No quería justificar las acciones del rubio, su engaño. Pero tenía que aceptar que en aquel embrollo, Joey era el que menos debía.

Durante su tormento en Norteamérica, ese chico había sido el único en quién había podido desahogar sus penas. Le había aguantado tantas tonterías, había luchado junto a él para tratar de superar sus vicios adquiridos a propia voluntad, había flaqueado muchas veces, pero Joey jamás parecía rendirse. Le debía tanto, y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era lastimarlo. Física y emocionalmente.

El nunca había sido alguien con malos sentimientos, se preocupaba por sus amigos tanto como lo hacía por su hermano, que era toda su adoración. Pero no había podido refrenar ese impulso egoísta que consumió su ser. Más era hora de detenerlo, aunque sintiera que el alma se le iba en ello.

**

* * *

**

El ligero cerrar de la puerta sacó a Kaiba de sus cavilaciones. Su hermano salía del cuarto del rubio, con una expresión que extrañó en demasía a Seto. Sabía que había llegado la hora de hablar, y esta vez nada iba a impedirlo.

- Mokuba, tenemos que aclarar esto – el mayor espero alguna represalia por parte del moreno, sin embargo el chico se limito a asentir quedamente.

Seto se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Mokuba se dejaba caer ligeramente sobre uno de los muebles de la salita. Kaiba dio unos pasos hacía adelante, sin acercarse demasiado al chico de larga melena, y permaneció alzado, con la vista fija en la nada.

- Seto hay algo que...

- No Mokuba – Kaiba interrumpió a su hermano, quien había comenzado a hablar con voz segura pero pausada – Debes escucharme antes. Después podrás decirme lo que quieras, tienes todo el derecho.

El chico alzó la vista unos segundos, para encontrarse con la expresión serena de su hermano, quien no lo miraba.

- Aquel día en el que discutimos, después de tu llegada en el aeropuerto yo... estaba confundido. No sabía como reaccionar al hecho de verte llegar acompañado de Wheeler. En si, el hecho de saber que había alguien especial en tu vida ya me tenía bastante perturbado, cuando te encontré allí en su compañía, no supe que era lo que debía hacer.

- Seto

El nombre fue apenas un murmullo. Kaiba se alejó hacía un lado, unos cuantos pasos. Pero la distancia le pareció enorme a Mokuba. Cuando apresuradamente había huido de Kaiba Corp. realmente no había ido muy lejos antes de que su hermano le diera alcance. Había empujado, gritado y casi pateado a Seto para que lo soltase, pero este no cedió nunca, haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran. La mirada profunda e intensa que su hermano le había dado en ese momento fue suficiente para que toda la furia que sentía se esfumara en el momento, aunque siguió ahí, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. En esos bellos ojos azules había dolor, un dolor que el menor jamás había soportado observar. Habría jurado que sería capaz de matar al infeliz que hiciera sufrir a su hermano mayor, pero en aquel instante, era él mismo quien le estaba causando tal agonía.

Más tarde todo había sido vertiginosamente rápido. Un empleado había avisado a Kaiba del accidente en el último piso, donde se encontraba su oficina. Sin pensar si quiera en lo que estaban haciendo, ambos hermanos corrieron hacía el ascensor. La ambulancia, los paramédicos y la camilla donde se llevaron a Joey habían sido cuestión de segundos.

- Jamás quise darte la espalda Moki – las suaves palabras regresaron la vista de Mokuba hacia la figura de su hermano, quien dirigía sus ojos hacía el, más no le sostuvo la mirada, simplemente no pudo.

- Fue el hecho de que, verte ahí con él precisamente... Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía y estaba tan feliz de tu llegada, que verlo contigo fue demasiado para mí.

Mokuba suspiró pesadamente. Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

- Cuando me contó lo que habías pasado todos esos años lejos de mi, no podía creerlo. Estuve tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de ello cada vez que te visitaba, estaba tan enfrascado en mis propios problemas, que no fui lo suficientemente capaz para ocuparme de ti. Pensé que todo iba bien, incluso llegue a toparme con ese imbecil de Brown en las reuniones con su empresa, pero nunca le tomé importancia a las miradas de odio que me dirigía, estaba tan acostumbrado, que pensé que era otro idiota deseoso de todo lo que yo tenía.

Kaiba llevó una mano a su rostro. Recordó como se maldijo miles de veces aquel día en que se enteró de todo lo que su hermano había tenido que soportar, por propia voz del rubio. Aun seguía culpándose de haber sido tan ciego y por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano como debió haberlo hecho.

Mokuba tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmar las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho. Pero le estaba siendo tan endemoniadamente difícil.

- Cuando intente hablar contigo en ese restaurante, en serio quería arreglar la situación. Y cuando te fuiste tan molesto y te seguí estaba tan arrepentido de no haberte podido ayudar en aquel entonces, me di cuenta de todo el dolor que ese idiota te debió haber causado por su infundado odio hacia mí, por su sed de venganza en mi contra. Pero tú no tenías la culpa, el único culpable soy yo por no haberme enterado de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El chico moreno tenía los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con fuerza y su rostro estaba caído. Como empezaba a caerse su voluntad.

- En verdad, nunca quise hacerte daño. Se que he sido un maldito egoísta al haber intentado algo con Joey pero yo... – Seto cerró los ojos con frustración, tomó aire y los abrió con decisión, mientras en un movimiento impensado se giraba hasta quedar de espaldas a su hermano.

Mokuba apretó con fuerza sus labios, no quería oír lo que vendría. Porque sabía perfectamente lo que era.

- Yo lo amo Mokuba... ¡y me costo tanto tiempo aceptarlo! – con enojo hacía si mismo, no contuvo el impulsó de golpear con furia la pared frente a él – me costó tanto daño – su puño resbalo lentamente sobre la superficie de la fría pared – demasiado tiempo porque yo... – le estaba costando demasiado el decirlo, seto apoyo cansado su frente en el muro y su voz se quebró ligeramente – él y yo... teníamos una relación hace años Moki.

Seto abrió los ojos repentinamente, un sollozo mal acallado lo había sacado de golpe de su turbación al confesarse con su hermano. Se giró casi bruscamente, quedando de frente al menor quien se encontraba tapando su rostro con ambas manos, intentando en vano frenar los incontrolables gemidos lastimeros que escapaban de entre sus labios, estaba encorvado hacía el frente, con el rostro casi sumido entre sus piernas en una posición que junto a los sollozos desesperados que emitía se apreciaba sumamente dolorosa.

- Perdóname hermano, perdóname – El llanto que brotó junto con las palabras entrecortadas de Mokuba fue incontenible.

Seto se aproximó asustado a donde se encontraba su hermano menor. Iba a decirle algo, que no tenía que pedir disculpas, que el culpable solo era él, pero el grito dolorido de Mokuba se lo impidió.

- ¡Yo lo sabía¡Lo sabía, incluso antes de marcharme a Norteamérica!

Seto se quedó quieto. Casi como si sus pies hubieran sido adheridos al suelo.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí!

**TBC ... **

**

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, el capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior. Sé que sigue siendo corto, pero hice lo mejor que pude para actualizar pronto. En sí los capítulos no suelen demorar más de dos días en ser hechos, pero soy un completo caso y no puedo concentrarme en ellos cuando debería! Así que el tiempo se va y tengo que forzar a la inspiración para poder escribir, aun así no dejo de disfrutarlo. 

En fin. La historia sigue su curso, espero que de este punto las cosas se tornen más sencillas de explicar. En realidad esta no iba a ser la trama en un principio, por eso se me complicó un poco el asunto (además que no suelo planear mucho mis historias). No era mi idea que sobrepasara los 10 capítulos pero me va a ser imposible terminarla en el siguiente, aun y si lo hiciera tenía la intención de ponerle un epilogo, claro que a gusto de ustedes. Doy paso a contestar reviews!

Se agradecen sus comentarios!

**Eri mond licht:**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que sigas leyendo, aquí está la continuación, prontito como prometí (jeje y por fin pude cumplir). _**Dark Toy: **_Pues no estas del todo equivocada, y déjame decirte que me diste una muy buena idea jeje, aunque te confieso que no soy seguidora de los finales –demasiado- tristes. En este capítulo no se explica el problema de Joey, más bien se centra en la conversación de los hermanos Kaiba, en el siguiente todo respecto a las jaquecas del rubio quedará claro. Te agradezco mucho el haber leído mi fic, espero que sigas comentando al respecto!. _**Plam: **_Hola chica! No sabes lo halagada que me siento por tus palabras, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, te comprendo por que yo misma he pasado por eso. En cuanto al dramatismo del capítulo anterior, tienes razón no se me dan muy bien esa clase de situaciones, y no me parecía demorar demasiado el asunto. Espero que aquí se aclaren algunas de tus dudas, todavía faltan algunos detalles, como el reencuentro que mencionas. En cuanto a lo de Joey la verdad no había pensado ser tan malvada con el pobre rubio, pero no puedo negar el que le espera aun un poco más. Jaja y con lo del título, pensé que nadie nunca lo preguntaría! Pero como dije allá arriba, esta no era la trama original del fic, y el título por supuesto estaba adaptado al anterior, el asunto de la manipulación en si ya no es el punto central de la historia, pero un poco si que hay y se terminará de aclarar próximamente. Gracias por todo! Espero y puedas hacerte un espacio chiquito por ahí para seguir enviando comentarios y tus dudas, me son de mucha utilidad. _**Aikoss**_: jaja gracias por eso de lo bueno, en serio que te estoy agradecida por dedicarle tiempo a leer este fic y poner un review (la verdad aun no decido con certeza que mal aqueja al rubio, pero por ahí esta la idea) Ojala te animes a seguir leyendo!_ **Dark**_: chica Linda! Espero que te encuentres de maravilla. Si, tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Joey, el pobre debe siempre pagar los platos rotos, y aun le toca vivir un poco más de sufrimiento, pero no te preocupes poco a poco, pero va salir de esta (veré como lo resuelvo jeje)saludos y un beso! _

Ui creo que me alargue mucho con las contestaciones. Espero que nadie se moleste por eso jeje.


	10. Verdades no tan sencillas

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**

* * *

**

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 10**

**By Kinyoubi**

**Verdades no tan sencillas**

Se quedó mirándolo con ojos fijos, sin parpadear siquiera. Frente a él se encontraba el que creyó, era su pequeño hermanito, a quien había cuidado por años como si de un padre se tratase, aun con escasa edad hasta para mantenerse a si mismo. De pronto había dejado de ver a su dulce hermano, para encontrar los resquicios de algo que él mismo no había podido realizar correctamente. Ser feliz.

Gran parte por supuesto, era culpa suya, o al menos eso pensaba él. Aún cuando su trato con su hermano menor no era para nada arisco ni frívolo en comparación con la relación que mantenía con cualquier otra persona, sabía que había faltado algo que nunca le había podido brindar.

Y ahora se enfrentaba a la realidad...

Pero aun teniéndola frente a sus ojos, se negaba a creer que fuese cierto. Porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Mokuba, no era ningún idiota, eso estaba seguro, y ahora todo se empezaba a tornar mucho más claro.

Había sido un iluso al pensar que Mokuba no estaba enterado de nada. Su miedo a la reacción de su hermanito, lo había llevado a creerse su propia mentira y a no ver que el pequeño era lo suficientemente audaz como para darse cuenta de la 'relación' que había existido entre él y Wheleer. Todo era tan obvio, aun si ellos habían sido cuidadosos para esconder sus encuentros sexuales, y aunque Kaiba jamás había accedido a reunirse con el rubio en la mansión, su hermano lo conocía tan bien, como para darse cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en al vida de Seto.

¡Y que cambio! No era de todos los días que el tipo más frió de la cuidad se enredara con su peor enemigo. Y aunque siempre mantuvo su expresión parca frente a todos, su hermano no era fácil de engañar. Debió haber interpretado la situación, escuchado algo; a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que Wheeler no había sido quien se lo había contado, incluso dudaba que ahora mismo estuviera enterado.

Los sollozos del chico moreno se escuchaban de fondo en su cabeza. Más sus propios pensamientos eran prioridad...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si su hermano lo sabía, se había relacionado de esa manera con Joey?

¿Era acaso algún tipo de venganza frívola contra su persona¿Planeada por su propio hermano?

¡Aquello no podía ser cierto!

¿Qué era eso tan malo que pudo haberle hecho a Mokuba para merecerse eso?

Estaba conciente de que tal vez no había sido el mejor ejemplo para su hermano menor, pero ni siquiera pensaba que pudiese merecerse algo como lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Ni siquiera él.

Estaba hecho una maraña de preguntas confusas, sin respuesta. El gran Seto Kaiba no podía resolver algo, eso era novedad. Aunque después de lo que ocurría últimamente en su vida, le pareció se estaba empezando a convertir en una costumbre.

- Seto...

El murmullo quebrado del moreno regreso a Kaiba al presente, dirigió su vista a su hermano, que mantenía una de sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. No lo miraba, y en parte Seto agradeció el gesto, porque no sabía si sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Mokuba sin apartarla con desilusión.

Pero tenía el mismo problema que su madurez le había acarreado desde pequeño. En las situaciones difíciles debía ser él quien mantuviera el control, era una lección que había aprendido lenta y dolorosamente. Trató de acompasar su respiración, que se había agitado irregularmente con la sorpresa de la noticia, presiono con dos de sus largos dedos un punto en su sien y cerro sus ojos con hastió por unos segundos.

Con un largo y agobiante suspiro, Seto clavo su mirada sobre Mokuba, quien permanecía sentado todavía, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Estoy empezando a cansarme de toda esta sarta de mentiras Mokuba – Seto dejo escapar con un tono entre irritado y lleno de fastidio – Estoy empezando a hastiarme de esta comedia en la que estamos metidos irremediablemente – a cada palabra que el joven empresario dejaba escapar de sus labios secos, el tono en su voz se endurecía.

- ¡Quiero dejar de pensar que hay algo mas oculto en todo este maldito enredo! – Seto levanto la voz, a lo que su frase sonó como un grito apaciguado.

Mokuba no se movió, siguió escuchando pasivamente las palabras de su hermano. Él también estaba harto de todo ese lió, quería salir de ahí y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, ser libre una vez más, sin tener que preocuparse de los errores de su vida. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás a aquellos que ya había cometido y era conciente de que tenían que darles solución. Necesitaba hacerlo.

- Se que puede parecer que es demasiado tarde. Pero yo no pretendo seguir siendo parte de este maldito juego – Kaiba hizo una pausa, disminuyendo el tono de su voz, pero manteniéndolo firme – Somos lo suficientemente maduros para aclarar las cosas y vamos a hacerlo ahora mismo, porque sé que tanto tu como yo, estamos concientes de que hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

El ligero menear de la cabeza de Mokuba, afirmando, fue su única respuesta.

- Voy a ser preciso, porque estoy cansado de darle más largas a esto.

Kaiba mantuvo siempre su mirada fija en su hermano, a pesar de que este no se animaba aun a mirarlo a la cara, el seño ligeramente fruncido del CEO no se había despegado de su rostro, aunque era una muestra de cansancio más que de enfado.

- Tuve una 'relación' con Joey después de salir del instituto – el notable sarcasmo que el joven imprimió en la palabra, no le fue desapercibido a Mokuba, quien enderezo ligeramente su cabeza, mirando bajo su largo flequillo a su hermano mayor, aunque sin enfocar su mirada con la azulina.

- Creí que solo me interesaba porque me atraía físicamente, siempre había sido alguien que conseguía llamar mi atención, y eso no sucedía todos los días. Fueron encuentros casuales que se convirtieron poco a poco en costumbre, algo puramente sexual, al menos eso era lo que yo pretendí creer en aquel momento.

Kaiba le hablaba a Mokuba, sin variaciones en su tono de voz, como si estuviera narrando algo tan impersonal como cualquier noticia irrelevante. Había dejado de mirar al moreno, sin fijar su mirada realmente en ningún objeto.

- Cuando las cosas empezaron a salirse de mi control, tome la decisión de deshacerme de él, lo quería lejos... porque era la única persona capaz de descontrolarme por completo – Seto hizo una ligera pausa – Le dije que se fuera, que era un simple entretenimiento para mi, y que me había cansado ya de él.

Mokuba sintió como el enojo empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, pero debía mantenerse sereno. En realidad estaba conciente de lo que mantenían su hermano y Joey desde un principio, las actitudes de su hermano aunque este lo pretendiera, no eran las mismas, se le notaba mas activo, radiante, y aunque su cara parca no mostraba demasiado, Moki pudo darse cuenta en aquel entonces, como Seto irradiaba un sentimiento agradable, casi parecía feliz.

Había decidido dejar a su hermano para que pudiera empezar tranquilamente una nueva vida, pensó que sería lo mejor, y el saber que tenía algo especial con una persona por primera vez, lo alegró muchísimo. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que había aceptado esa beca en Norteamérica. Nunca se hubo imaginado que todo se desarrollaría de aquella manera.

- No mucho tiempo después, intente buscarlo... Creí que Wheleer regresaría conmigo en el momento en que yo así lo quisiera. Lo busque en su casa, hasta con sus estúpidos amigos que me miraban como idiotas cuando preguntaba por su paradero. Pretendí olvidar la necesidad que lentamente me consumía por tenerlo a mi lado, pero no pude hacerlo.

Seto camino unos cuantos pasos pausadamente, hasta tomar asiento en el mueble que estaba frente a donde Mokuba permanecía sentado. Entrelazo sus manos y continuó.

- Mandé a buscarlo, por donde fuera necesario. Pero el cretino se había encargado de borrar su paradero. Cuando me empezó a hacer falta, y no estaba ahí... me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba, más allá que un simple objeto para mi satisfacción. Aquella vez que te vi con él en el aeropuerto, fue la primera vez en que supe de él después de todos esos años.

- No quiero recordar lo que sentí cuando los vi ahí, creo que es demasiado obvio como para desperdiciar tiempo explicándolo.

Seto calló, modulando su voz para marcar que había terminado con su

'explicación'.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y Mokuba supo que era su turno para hablar. Lo agradeció, necesitaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, liberarse de la carga que conllevaba haber traicionado a su propio hermano. Estaba también tremendamente agradecido, por no haber sido él quien empezara con todo aquello. Estaba seguro de no haber podido encontrar las palabras, de haber sido así.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos, para darse ánimos de comenzar. Levantó su mirada a la de su hermano, sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho cuando los ojos azules lo miraron indescifrablemente, más se obligó a si mismo a mantenerla.

- Ya sabes lo que paso esos años en la universidad – Mokuba empezó sin prisa – y todo el infierno que viví a costa del odio del jodido Brown. Cuando empecé a tener crisis de depresión por todo lo que me estaba pasando, pensé que no importaba decírtelo, no quería causarte problemas, porque habías estado demasiado tenso en las últimas veces que habíamos conversado.

Seto escuchó sin decir palabra, manteniendo su expresión estoica que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener desde hacía algunos días.

- Joey llegó a mí casi como un milagro. Pero eso ya lo sabes – Paró unos segundos, y trago difícilmente el nudo en su garganta – No puedo justificar a mis problemas el hecho de haberme involucrado con él. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre ustedes, pero desconocía el porque de su separación, aunque algo imaginé. Joey era tan bueno conmigo, soportó miles de humillaciones, gritos y hasta golpes injustificados.

Mokuba separó la mirada de su hermano, y en un gesto involuntario giro su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se cerraron, casi como si se rehusaran a recordar lo que habían vivido.

- Por algunas actitudes que Joey no podía evitar, fui reconstruyendo lo que pensaba que había pasado entre ustedes. Llegue a pensar odiarte tanto, porque habías sido capaz de hacerle daño a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era él. Más nunca le dije nada – el moreno apretó sus ojos, aun con el rostro inclinado.

Seto lo miraba, su gesto permanecía recto, más en sus ojos se reflejaba un sentir dolido, no podía evitar del todo resentir las palabras que su hermano menor le dirigía.

- El tiempo pasó y de pronto ya no pude concebir mi vida si él. Por Joey había recuperado el sentido, me sentía feliz de nuevo. Era quien conseguía hacerme sonreír y... la única persona que nunca me había fallado.

Mokuba abrió los ojos lentamente, con expresión dolida, y aunque en ningún momento dirigió su mirada a Seto, este sintió como aquellas palabras se referían a él. Porque no había estado presente cuando Mokuba más lo había necesitado.

- Yo sabía que Joey seguía enamorado de ti, lo observaba a ratos perderse en sus pensamientos, miraba por las ventanas por horas sin mirar realmente. No sabes como me dolía verle, saber que estaba ahí conmigo, cuidando de mí... a pesar de ser un Kaiba.

Mokuba volteo el rostro para mirar a Seto, sus ojos estaban opacados por los recuerdos que no eran gratos, pero aun con la intención de confesarle algo que le era difícil.

- Vi en su preocupación... la oportunidad de mantenerlo a mi lado – Mokuba volvió a cerrar sus ojos rápidamente, colocando su mano sobre su frente, tratando de cubrir con el gesto la vergüenza que sentía por lo que estaba diciendo - ¡Yo no quería! Pero me enamore de él... y a pesar de todo...

La voz del chico se quebró nuevamente, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente, pero prosiguió hablando, con palabras pausadas y que denotaban ser expresadas con una gran dificultad.

- yo sé que lo único que lo hace realmente feliz, es estar a tu lado.

Seto suspiro largamente, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aquella había sido la ocasión, a pesar de las muchas veces que lo había hecho, en que más lo había necesitado.

Podía ser conciente de su propio dolor. Pero si de alguna persona se había preocupado en toda su vida, más que de si mismo, era de su hermano menor. No era fácil manejar aquello, el saber que tu hermano esta enamorado de la misma persona de quien lo estas tu, era duro de ser digerido.

De haber sido diferente, a Seto no le hubiera costado el menor esfuerzo sacrificarse por su hermano, una vez más. Podría haber luchado contra la insatisfacción de no tener a la persona deseada, solo para ser conciente de la felicidad de su Moki, aunque aún y el hecho de compartir a su hermano le causase molestias. Podría haberse hecho a un lado, para que la otra persona se diese cuenta de lo maravilloso que era su hermano, sin todos los defectos que el mismo llevaba a cuestas.

Pero sabía que ahora le era imposible. ¡Diablos! La idea sola le causaba malestar. No podía pensar siquiera el vivir más tiempo sin Joey, simplemente no podía. El recuerdo de tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir sus besos suaves sobre su cara, el aroma de su blanca piel, el maravilloso rubor de sus mejillas, el calor que le transmitía con su sola presencia. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él... y aun así tampoco podía dejar de culparse por ser tan egoísta.

¡Maldición! Si tan solo las cosas fueran más sencillas. Estaba arto, cansado y conciente de que su poco control iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Necesitaba algo, lo que fuese con tal de que lo ayudara a salir de aquella frustración, se sentía ahogado, deseoso de gritar y descargar aquello que lo hacía sentirse tan endemoniadamente pesado.

Pero lo único que llegó fue el sonido de la puerta. Un par de toques quedos y detrás de ella apareció un médico de porte serio.

Al momento ambos se pusieron de pie, más permanecieron quietos a espera de las palabras del doctor.

- Buenas noches señores – ante el saludo cortes del hombre, ambos repararon por primera vez en el paso del tiempo. Saludaron por inercia, más que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Llevo el caso del Sr. Wheeler – el hombre maduro dio un vistazo al expediente que llevaba consigo, como si quisiera corroborar completamente lo siguiente que iba a decir – Me temo que lo que aqueja al paciente no es tan sencillo como pensamos en un principio.

Tanto Mokuba como Seto permanecieron expectantes, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El médico pareció darse cuenta de su urgencia, y enseguida prosiguió con su informe. Aun después de hacerlo innumerable cantidad de veces, no podía acostumbrarse totalmente a dar malas noticias.

- A simple vista podríamos pensar que se trataba de una descompensación o una anemia. Sin embargo los análisis y estudios que hemos realizado revelaron la presencia de un meningioma.

El doctor observo a las dos personas frente a él. Sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, no era asunto desconocido la identidad de aquellos jóvenes, sin embargo prosiguió con su informe como si de personas ordinarias se tratase.

**- **Cuando el paciente ingreso sufría una crisis epiléptica, razón por la cual perdió el conocimiento, afortunadamente no hubo complicaciones para controlarlo. En realidad estas crisis son muy frecuentes en este tipo de tumores cerebrales – el médico guardo silencio, esperando la respuesta de alguno de los jóvenes frente a él.

- ¿Q- qué? – Mokuba tartamudeo cuando intentó hablar, no podía decirse con certeza si se dirigía al doctor, sus ojos se habían dilatado y no estaban enfocando a nadie en particular.

El doctor miró entonces al hermano mayor, tenía el ceño fruncido, y su mirada clavada fijamente en la suya le indicó que el chico quería explicaciones más detalladas. Con un ligero carraspeo prosiguió.

- La mayoría de los meningiomas son tumores benignos y generalmente son fácilmente extirpables, a excepción de aquellos que están situados cerca de estructuras vitales dentro del cerebro. Afortunadamente este no es el caso del Sr. Wheeler y su problema es factible a cirugía. Sin embargo, como saben cualquier tipo de intervención quirúrgica conlleva un riesgo, especialmente en una zona tan delicada como lo es el cerebro.

Seto respiro, tenía la impresión de que había dejado de hacerlo hace unos momentos. Le costó mucho trabajo relacionar correctamente una frase que fuese coherente para preguntar lo que le era necesario saber.

- ¿Qué probabilidad de riesgo hay en la operación? – escuchó su voz en un tono profundo y seco, que ni siquiera podía reconocer él mismo.

- Normalmente estos casos no suelen complicarse debido a la naturaleza del tumor. Con su autorización, realizaremos una cirugía curativa, para extirpar definitivamente, si la operación resulta exitosa, el paciente no necesitará tratamientos posteriores, ni habrá peligro de alguna posible regeneración del cáncer.

Mokuba parpadeo unos instantes, su expresión confundida hizo que el médico tomara una breve pausa ante el notable desconcierto del joven. Una vez que considero el tiempo pertinente, prosiguió.

- En estos casos todo depende del organismo del paciente, las posibilidades son remotas pero de haber alguna complicación durante la cirugía...

Seto contemplo con frustración el silencio del hombre mayor frente a él.

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones? – En realidad no estaba pensando demasiado en ello, simplemente hablaba porque no podía detenerse.

- La principal implica una nueva crisis, si uno de los ataques se presenta durante la operación podría ser crítico. Podemos tomar las medidas posibles para evitarlo, pero suelen ser circunstancias que escapan de nuestras manos.

Mokuba estaba intentando procesar toda la información. Por un momento se desconectó del exterior y dejó de escuchar en su totalidad el informe del médico. ¿Joey tenía un tumor¡Su Joey sufría cáncer cerebral!. ¿Como era aquello posible? De no haber sido por el lugar donde se encontraba hubiera jurado que ese hombre de bata blanca frente a él le estaba jugando una mala broma. Si, eso habría tenido que ser. Todo aquello era tan irreal que incluso creía podía ponerse a reír en cualquier momento. ¿Complicaciones¡Que diablos querían decir con eso! Su Joey estaba bien, claro que lo estaba. Se había pasado una vida contemplándolo lleno de vitalidad, con una esencia que destilaba alegría. ¡Enfermo! Definitivamente aquello era imposible y podía jurar que iba a empezar a reír en cualquier momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar.

Seto estaba tratando desesperadamente de que el caos en su mente no se saliera de su control. De reojo pudo darse cuenta que Mokuba prácticamente se había derrumbado sobre el sillón. Eso no le ayudó en nada.

Sabía que tenía que ver las cosas de manera fría. Solo así podía auto convencerse de que lo que decía el hombre frente a él era cierto. Relativamente era una operación sencilla, el problema de Joey era factible a cirugía y no se encontraba en una zona vital, eso era lo que el médico había explicado. Pero... ¡Se trataba de Joey! Como podría siquiera mantener la mente fría frente a algo que tuviese que ver con él ¡Eso era imposible! Incluso para Seto Kaiba.

¿Y si algo salía mal?

¿Qué tal si hubiese complicaciones?

¡Maldición!

Sabía lo que significaba una operación de ese tipo. Tratada adecuadamente las probabilidades de éxito eran casi totales. Pero el solo contemplar la posibilidad de que algo le pasase a Joey...

- Necesito autorización para proseguir – el doctor, que permanecía en silencio habló una vez más. Entendió un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza del chico mayor como una afirmación. Posteriormente se retiró.

Mokuba seguía en el sillón. En su cuerpo solo eran perceptibles los continuos movimientos ocasionados por los sollozos. Pensaba en todo y a la vez no era consiente de nada. Lo último que percibió de su entorno fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse por segunda ocasión.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta la habitación que por un momento había quedado iluminada, paso a la completa oscuridad. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cama y encendió la lamparilla que se encontraba cerca. Un ligero halo de luz tenue se esparció por sobre la figura dormida.

Miró con desgano la silla dispuesta junto a la cama. Sin tomarle demasiada atención se acomodó como pudo sobre el firme colchón, cuidando no interrumpir el suave sueño del chico rubio.

Como amaba verle dormir. Su expresión serena y dulce le reconfortaba más que nada en el mundo. A pesar de los años, seguía manteniendo ese aire inocente de juventud cuando dormía.

Con parsimonia acarició los cabellos dorados sobre su frente. Amaba la caída despreocupada que formaban los mechones sobre sus ojos. Amaba reflejarse en la mirada brillante de esos ojos castaños que permanecían ocultos. Amaba cada parte de ese hombre como si de ello dependiera él mismo, como si del contemplarlo dependiera seguir obteniendo un suspiro más de vida.

Y para Seto aquello era cierto. Si Joey llegase a faltarle, no podría soportarlo, no una vez más. Quería seguir mirándolo por el resto de su vida, quería seguir percibiendo su sola presencia. Necesitaba de él con tanto dolor cuando no estaba. ¿Cómo podría vislumbrar la idea de no tenerlo nunca más?

Suspiró con tanta necesidad que le pareció un sollozo. En realidad ni siquiera se había percatado de que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Con sumo cuidado se recargó sobre el cuerpo que permanecía impasible sobre la cama, recostando su cabeza en el amplio pecho que se mecía a un paso constante. Sus sollozos se vieron acallados por la presión que no podía evitar imprimir sobre sus labios.

- Cachorro... tú no puedes hacerme esto

El solo pronunciar aquella frase, le pareció lo más doloroso que hubiese sentido nunca.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

_**ACLARACIÓN **Hablando estrictamente, los meningiomas no son tumores cerebrales, puesto que se originan a partir de las meninges (membranas que rodean el cerebro). _Lo tomé de esta manera para entendimiento común. Espero su comprensión porque mis conocimientos de medicina son más bien generales. Traté de hacer esto lo más verdadero y comprensible que pude.

Bueno un capi más, cierto que es bastante corto pero el hecho de manejar en el, lo que le pasa a Joey me retrasó bastante. La historia se acerca a su fin, veremos que tan bien librado sale el rubio de esta.

Se agradecen sus comentarios!

**Aikoss:** _Si, el estrés, definitivamente pensé en eso, aunque a ultima hora decidí hacerlo un poquito más complicado, aunque hay opiniones que relacionan el exceso de estrés con la aparición del cáncer, puede que tenga que ver también. Gracias por tus comentarios y perdón por la demora._ **Kida Luna:** _Si Joey muere asunto arreglado? Jaja ejem... si lo he pensado, relativamente es la solución más sencilla. Y si resulto cáncer XD, no precisamente de pulmón peero bueno. Perdón por lo corto, pero es que a veces eso de echar andar la imaginación se me pone difícil. Gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos!._ **Fleir:** _Gracias por dejar review! Lo de no demorar te lo debo, soy todo un caso administrando mi tiempo. Embarazado? En serio que nunca me cruzo por la mente hasta que leí tu comentario, buena idea, pero decidí complicar más el asunto. Tienes razón con todo lo que ha sufrido el buen Joey merece ser feliz... pero la vida es cruel XD._ **Dark:** _Aquí se explican mucho más las razones por las que Moki actuó de esa manera, tal vez fue un poco de resentimiento por que su hermano no estuvo con el cuando más lo necesitó, la mente de estos hermanitos puede ser bastante complicada y retorcida en ocasiones XD. Perdón por la demora y por que sigo perdida, por cierto, recibí tus tarjetas muchísimas gracias!! Saludos y un Beso grandote. _


	11. Horas eternas

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**N/A:** Sé que disculpas no hay suficientes por el dejar prácticamente abandonado el fic, así que no ahondaré en explicaciones respecto a eso. Agradeceré enormemente si alguien se toma la molestia de seguir con la historia.

**

* * *

**

Tormentosa Manipulación 

**Chapter 11**

**By Kinyoubi**

* * *

**Horas Eternas **

La madura mujer vestida inmaculadamente en blanco permaneció quieta frente a la figura inconciente recostada sobre la cama. Por algunos minutos sus ojos reflejaron algo parecido a la compasión, para enseguida dar paso a la ya mas que conocida rutina del procedimiento.

Con manos suaves pero seguras acomodo el cuerpo del joven rubio en la posición más conveniente, tomó los instrumentos necesarios para realizar el trabajo y sin poder evitar posar sus dedos sobre la sedosa cabellera del chico, procedió a regalarle una ligera caricia amistosa sobre la frente.

- Como pesa hacer esto, después de todas las ocasiones en que lo hemos hecho – comentó apenada a su compañera que recién ingresaba al cuarto, trayendo consigo demás material a utilizar.

- Es un chico muy lindo – respondió la enfermera mas joven, depositando toallas limpias sobre la cama, lista para auxiliar a su compañera – Estoy segura que esto no afectará en gran medida.

Con una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento de la otra mujer, dispusieron todo y comenzaron a preparar al joven para la cirugía próxima.

**

* * *

**

Seto estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, en ella había un vaso de café frió, que apenas había sido probado un par de sorbos. Era imposible que pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sus pensamientos acerca del rubio.

Habían pasado una noche en aquel hospital, Mokuba había salido apenas unos minutos antes hacia hotel a cambiarse y despejarse un poco, cosa que no había sido sencilla, convencerle le costo a Seto la promesa de que a su vuelta él haría lo mismo. Lo que por supuesto no pensaba cumplir, ni siquiera por ser una promesa a la ya de por si quebrantada relación con su hermano menor, nada lo haría separarse de Joey en ese momento.

Según lo que le habían informado la noche anterior, en ese preciso instante estarían haciéndole las preparaciones necesarias a Joey para iniciar la cirugía. Estaba preocupado, el porqué era obvio, pero también sabía que si seguía en aquel estado no iba a poder ser de mucha ayuda, ya de por si no podía hacer gran cosa aparte de esperar. Debía mantener la cordura para cualquier decisión que hubiese que tomar.

Se levantó de su asiento y sin siquiera poner atención a su café frió, se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de espera.

**

* * *

**

Mokuba estaba sentado en un parque cercano al hospital. Observaba el agua caer de la enorme fuente que se hallaba al centro de este, como si esa fuera la acción mas interesante que hubiese realizado nunca.

En realidad no quería pensar en nada más, su mente estaba en una encrucijada tal, que quedarse ahí, observando, le pareció la elección más sensata que hubiese podido tomar.

Recién volvía del hotel, había tomado un largo baño y hasta una pequeña siesta que no pudo evitar cuando al salir de la ducha se hubo recostado sobre la cama. Apenas si habían sido unos minutos pero fueron suficientes al menos, para recargar un poco de la energía que había gastado en las últimas horas, que de tranquilas no habían tenido ni la pinta.

No quería pensar, se estaba resistiendo obstinadamente a ello. Claro que en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, hacerlo no era tarea sencilla. Al final, sabia que no podía evitarlo. Después de todo tenía algo de conciencia, todavía le quedaba un poco, esa que había logrado sobrevivir a sus constantes intentos de eliminarla de hacía varios años atrás.

Mokuba no era una mala persona, simplemente era uno mas de los mortales que habitaban en este extraño universo. Tenía defectos como cualquiera, tenía deseos, anhelos que a veces se empapaban de un poco de egoísmo.

No era que hubiese querido hacer sufrir a Joey, mucho menos a Seto, su adorado hermano. Sólo y simplemente había deseado ser feliz, tener alguien a quien brindarle su corazón y ser retribuido de igual manera y con la misma devoción que el mismo entregaba. Joey había sido esa luz que había iluminado su obscurecido camino.

Y ahora que había vuelto a dejar vagar su mente por esos perturbadores pensamientos, recordaba que tenía a su luz, desvaneciéndose lentamente a unas cuantas calles de ahí.

No iba a quedarse sentado un segundo más. Confiaba en la fuerza de Joey y aun si le costaba trabajo iba a hacer que el rubio volviera a emitir ese brillo confortante de años antes. Amaba a Joey, en verdad, y su felicidad era lo más importante, iba a lograr restaurarla y estaba seguro de lograrlo. Después de todo... era un Kaiba.

**

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba estaba desesperado, simple y sencillamente histérico. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía demostrarlo, al menos no lo suficiente para descargar un poco toda la tensión acumulada.

Mokuba estaba atrasado, bien, la idea había sido que fuera a descansar un poco, pero había llamado un par de veces a su celular y no tenía idea de donde podría estar su hermano.

Decir que le preocupaba era poco, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en las mejores condiciones físicas ni emocionales, de haber estado en otra situación hubiera salido a buscarlo, pero estaba sentado en una casi desierta sala de espera, aguardando los resultados de una operación, que para variar, se había excedido del tiempo convenido.

**

* * *

**

_Se estiró perezosamente en la cama, estaba cansado, agotado pero satisfecho. __Si, era otra de esas noches en las cuales un suspiro largo y gratificante se escapaba de entre sus labios, mientras la sensación placentera lo recorría de pies a cabeza. _

_Cerró los ojos y jugó con el movimiento de los dedos de sus pies, se sentía algo entumecido, pero era una sensación normal después de tanto ejercicio. Sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos, mejor se preparaba mentalmente para salir de la calidez de la cama, porque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo ahí. _

_Estaba por incorporarse del lecho cuando sintió el peso del otro cuerpo acomodarse sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco por la sorpresa, ese no era para nada un gesto común en su amante._

_A pesar del susto inicial no pudo evitar dejar escapar una enorme sonrisa, con cuidado de no moverse bruscamente para no incomodar al otro cuerpo, volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas, estaba algo tenso, seguro de que si hacía un movimiento demasiado brusco su querido empresario enojón no dudaría en apartarse al instante. Era casi como si Seto no fuera consiente de sus actos, en ocasiones, muy raras ocasiones, solía dejar atrás su fachada de iceberg y tener algún gesto, si no cariñoso al menos algo cálido. _

_Ladeó un poco su cabeza para observar al CEO, parecía dormir tranquilamente sobre su pecho desnudo, pero Joey estaba seguro de que no era así, de las veces que él y Kaiba habían intimado, jamás se había dejado arrastrar por la inconciencia, mucho menos encima de él. Su corazón estaba empezando a latir aceleradamente, se obligó a si mismo a acallarlo, temeroso de que si seguía así, Kaiba pudiese darse cuenta y aquella escena tan tremendamente satisfactoria para él se acabase. _

_Sintió como las manos del castaño se acomodaban en su cintura, su cabeza seguía recostada sobre el torso del rubio y éste podía sentir perfectamente la cosquillosa sensación de los suaves cabellos sobre su transpirada piel._

_- ¿Por qué tan agitado cachorro? – Seto preguntó, alzando ligeramente su cabeza para mirar con sus ojos azules penetrantes al rubio. _

'_Cachorro' que bien le sonaba aquello, después de todo eran contadas las ocasiones en que el apelativo canino salía de los labios de su amante sin son de burla o desprecio, y definitivamente sonaba mejor que un 'perro' o 'duelista de cuarta'. Casi podía decir, que después de su nombre, aquella era la manera en que Kaiba le llamaba que más le agradaba._

_- ¿Todavía no puedes recuperarte? Creo que estas perdiendo condición Wheeler – El tono que esta vez escapó de los labios del CEO, estaba cargado de un poco de su acostumbrado egocentrismo._

_Y así se esfumaba su lindo y cariñoso Seto. Joey suspiró con algo de fastidio, estaba acostumbrado a que los momentos agradables (fuera del sexo claro) fueran mas bien escasos y fugaces._

_- Ja¿cansado yo¡Eso quisieras! – refunfuño, cielos, si solo pudiera acallar su gran bocota; ahora sabía lo que seguía después de picar el orgullo de Seto Kaiba._

_Y no tuvo que aguardar demasiado, el ceño de Kaiba se frunció y al fin levantó su cabeza del pecho de Wheeler. _

_Joey quiso llorar cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Kaiba alejarse de él, pero así eran las cosas, __estaban acostumbrados a no durar tranquilos por mucho tiempo. _

_Seto se sentó en el borde de la cama y se agachó a recoger su ropa en el suelo, Joey lo observó recostado sobre uno de sus codos, recorrió la amplia espalda que se cerraba poco a poco hasta terminar en una cintura estrecha y marcada, diablos, como le encantaba esa espalda, miró un poco más arriba los hombros del CEO, tenía ligeras marcas rojizas que los surcaban, Joey sonrió al recordar como era que esos rasguños habían ido a parar ahí. Al menos había disfrutado mucho esa noche. _

_Seto comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa interior cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el pecho desde la espalda. La cabellera rubia de Joey pronto quedó acomodada sobre uno de sus hombros, sintió un ligero escozor en la piel de esa zona, pero casi inmediatamente después la humedad de la lengua del de ojos miel sustituyó la anterior sensación. El rubio estaba besando suavemente las ligeras laceraciones en la piel de Kaiba._

_El dueño de Kaiba Corp. cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, un leve sonido salió de entre sus todavía hinchados labios. Abrió sus ojos al instante, enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil a las caricias de ese perro sarnoso. Volteó con brusquedad y tomo por la nuca al rubio, tumbándolo nuevamente sobre la cama, subió a horcadas sobre el cuerpo pálido y estrelló su boca fuertemente sobre la de Joey, haciendo que este soltara un gemido por la brusquedad del acto. _

_El beso fue abrumador, rudo y húmedo, tan profundo como sólo Kaiba sabía darlos. Joey comenzó a abandonarse a la caricia, cuando el castaño lo soltó, tan toscamente como cuando comenzó a besarlo._

_Sin más se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, en silencio. Era como decir sin palabras "Mira perro idiota, lo que puedo hacer contigo". Una victoria, como las que siempre le pertenecían al gran Seto Kaiba. Joey suspiró derrotado, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse también. Ahí iba uno más de sus encuentros 'amorosos'. _

_**

* * *

**_

_La suave caída del agua rodeaba su cuerpo. Mantenía la cabeza alzada y los ojos cerrados, el resto de sus miembros relajados. __Apreciar la fría sensación del líquido caer por su piel era agradable, mucho mejor después de la alocada carrera que había tenido que dar para llegar hasta ahí al tiempo acordado. _

_Cuando abrió la puerta de aquella lujosa habitación, a la que para su pesar se estaba volviendo adicto, comprobó que Kaiba aún no había llegado. Perfecto, eso le permitiría darse una ducha antes, la necesitaba. _

_Después de clases y de una más de sus escapadas de las reuniones de sus amigos, de las cuales cada vez era más ausente, había ido corriendo hasta el hotel donde cada vez que lo convenían, se encontraba con Seto Kaiba. _

_El empresario era dueño del edificio en cuestión, así que no tenían problemas para llegar al último piso y disfrutar de algunas horas de placer. Habían acordado ese lugar, para evitarse problemas con algún espectador indiscreto, si bien Kaiba sabía muy bien como manejar a ese tipo de manipuladores, era mejor evitarse la molestia. _

_Tomó uno de los frascos que se encontraban en el área de la ducha, exprimió un poco del shampoo de olor azucarado y tonalidad transparente y lo pasó por sus hebras doradas. Hacía un calor del demonio, y el acudir corriendo al encuentro de su amante no ayudaba en lo absoluto, al final llegaba empapado en sudor al cuarto, y terminaba dándose un baño antes de que el CEO llegara y empezaran la faena. _

_Con sus manos sacudió un poco de la espuma que quedaba en su cabello, enredó algunos mechones entre sus dedos, pensando que pronto iba a necesitar un buen corte de pelo. Estaba por empezar a tallar su cuerpo cuando sintió que un abrazo potente se ceñía en su cintura. No mucho después sentía la suavidad de los labios de Kaiba deslizarse por su nuca, apretándolo contra sí. Su olor invadió el cuarto de baño, con esa exótica fragancia que siempre se hacía presente ahí donde entrara el castaño. Joey no estaba seguro si era algo que todos podían percibir o si su nariz estaba tan acostumbrada a disfrutar de ese exquisito aroma, que podía olerlo cada vez que el empresario estaba presente. _

_Un brusco movimiento le hizo quedar cara a cara con el castaño, los labios de este enseguida se apoderaron de los suyos y la batalla entre sus bocas dio inicio. _

_Habían dejado un estero de humedad desde la ducha hasta el dormitorio, la cama estaba mojada por absorber los restos del agua y sudor que aún se deslizaba por ambos cuerpos después del desenfrenado encuentro._

_- Hueles a jabón _

_El rubio escuchó la voz ronca y aspera del CEO, adoraba oír esa voz, que sólo estaba presente después del sexo. _

_- Estaba tomando un baño señor genio, gracias por la observación – Aunque Joey sabía que sus comentarios casi siempre alteraban a Kaiba, no podía evitar dejarlos salir, a veces, como en esa ocasión, intentaba suavizarlos un poco con un tono meloso y unos cuantos mimos sobre el cuerpo del castaño._

_- Uhm – Y al parecer había funcionado, porque nada más que un ligero gruñido había escapado del joven presidente. Punto para Wheeler. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Kaiba estaba revisando unos papeles en el gran escritorio que se encontraba dispuesto en una de las esquinas de la habitación. N__o acostumbraba tratar ningún asunto de negocios cuando se encontraban en aquel lugar, pero ese asunto debía ser algo importante si el CEO decidía ocuparse de ello. _

_Era sábado, medio día, cuando más horas compartían de aquellos encuentros. Joey estaba sentado sobre la barra de la cocina, desayunando lo que minutos antes habían ordenado al servicio de cuartos. Traía puesto sólo el pantalón desgastado de mezclilla y no se había tomado la molestia de abrocharlo._

_Era todo un gusto deleitarse con Kaiba en esos momentos. Después de __una agotante faena a nadie le quedaban ganas de vestirse propiamente, y en este caso, Seto no era la excepción. Si bien era algo raro que estuviese ocupándose de asuntos de trabajo en vez de seguir tumbado en la cama con Joey, como era la costumbre sabatina, el rubio no se quejaba. _

_¿Como hacerlo?_

_Estaba embobado mordisqueando un trozo de pan tostado mientras se comía con la mirada algo más... apetitoso, a Seto Kaiba. ¡Y por todos los dioses¡Que manjar era aquél! _

_Sentado en aquel sillón reclinable, con la camisa ligeramente arrugada y abotonada tan solo en el mísero par de botones finales, dejando a la vista su hermoso pecho lampiño por la posición inclinada de su cuerpo. El pantalón obviamente mucho más caro que el que llevaba puesto Joey, se ajustaba divinamente a su cintura, marcando también la redondez de su perfecto trasero; tampoco lo llevaba abrochado, lo que hacía visible una parte de su boxer azul marino. _

_¡Y que parte!_

_Joey estaba sintiendo como su excitación crecía tan solo con mirar el bulto azul que se distinguía entre el pantalón negro del joven empresario, sin que este se diera por aludido. El rubio casi podía jurar que lo que más le atraía de toda la escena, era el gesto serio en la cara de Kaiba, con ese ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras observaba lo que ponían los documentos que sostenía entre sus manos. _

_Tras un bufido que no supo identificar, Joey se bajó de la barra, caminó hacía el lavabo de la pequeña cocina y se enjuagó las manos. Tras sacudirlas rápido y secarlas descuidadamente sobre sus gastados jeans se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, mirando atentamente al castaño. _

_No tenía así ni dos segundos __cuando Kaiba levantó sus ojos de los documentos que leía, traía puestas esas gafas que le daban un toque entre sensual y reservado. _

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco hosco, sin despegar la vista de la mirada neutral que le dirigía Wheeler._

_- Nada – respondió este tranquilo, sin apartar sus ojos de los azules. _

_El gruñido que dio el castaño fue perfectamente audible. Joey sonrió en silencio, pero cuando vio levantar a Kaiba nuevamente la vista hacía el, se guardó rápidamente la sonrisa. _

_- ... ¿Que? – volvió a preguntar esta vez más enérgicamente, apartando los lentes de su rostro y depositándolos suavemente en el escritorio. _

_- Nada – Joey se estaba reprimiendo el soltar la carcajada cuando contempló a su rico amante hacer una clara mueca de enfado, decidió no seguir tentando caminos peligrosos y siguió hablando – Sólo me preguntaba si vas a tardar mucho._

_Retozonamente se recostó sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos, dirigiendo al castaño una pequeña sonrisa insinuante. _

_Kaiba levantó una de sus estilizadas cejas, gruño algo por lo bajo que Joey no alcanzó a entender y se levantó. El rubio pensó agrandar su sonrisa pero el gusto no le duró demasiado. El CEO le arrojó encima lo que parecía ser su camisa. Lo jaló por un brazo y en un parpadeo estaba fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo que daba al ascensor. _

_Joey sostuvo la prenda entre sus brazos, aun sin creerse lo que el desgraciado de Kaiba acababa de hacerle, cuando por fin reaccionó y estaba a punto de patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, ésta se abrió._

_El rubio frunció el entrecejo, haciendo una mueca extraña con la boca que a Kaiba le pareció muy graciosa cuando asomó nuevamente su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Wheeler estaba por replicar cuando sintió como le arrojaban sus zapatos deportivos golpeándolo levemente en el estomago. _

_- Ve a pasear por ahí perrito – con voz socarrona Kaiba miró al rubio indignado frente a él, sonriendo provocativamente continuó – Vuelve en una hora._

_Después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente. _

_Y si, volvió exactamente en una hora. En realidad nunca pensó que podía negarse a aquella propuesta después de observar la sonrisa que le había dirigido el CEO. Un punto más para Kaiba. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Podía sentir sus labios palpitar y su rostro enrojecido, era como si su sangre hubiera comenzado a hervir y decidiera concentrarse únicamente en su cabeza._

_Él le había besado. ¡Le había besado¡Él! Después de años de no haberlo visto, después de tanto tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada del pasado, aferrado a la idea de que al transcurso de los días se haría más soportable el dolor de haberlo abandonado. _

_Podía saborear el gusto metálico de la sangre que emanaba de sus labios. ¡Le había mordido! El beso había sido tan fuerte y abrumadoramente devorador que el otro no pudo evitar lastimarle. _

_Joey estaba aturdido, pero como había sido siempre, a guía de sus impulsos m__ás primitivos había golpeado a Kaiba. Le asestó un certero puñetazo sin medir la fuerza, incitado solo por el rechazo que su conciencia dictaba a la acción del otro. _

_Habían estado discutiendo, al llegar a la mansión Kaiba para hablar sobre Mokuba como acordaron antes en la oficina del CEO en KC, toda mascara había caído. Era una terrible ironía el llevar una relación amorosa con el hermano de tu anterior amante, eso lo sabía y lo sufría en carne propia. Seto no había podido disimular su enojo y apenas la puerta del despacho se hubo cerrado todas las dudas de su interior se habían liberado a borbotones. Se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no se lo esperaba, cuando Mokuba le comentó de su deseo de volver a Japón el había estado en completo desacuerdo, no quería enfrentarse a eso, no otra vez, porque a pesar de los buenos años vividos con el menor de los hermanos, no estaba completamente seguro de poder resistir un enfrentamiento con Seto y salir bien librado de ello. _

_Lo que más le perturbaba era que lo había deseado. La emoción que surgió en su interior al ser sujetado con violencia por Seto y el sentir el choque de su boca con la suya le había excitado de una manera terrible. Sintió como todo dentro de su cuerpo se revolucionaba, su mente se botaba y las sensaciones se concentraban en percibir el contacto húmedo y demandante de sus labios y lenguas tocándose. Tuvo deseos de más, de sentir como sus labios devoraban los otros y el como su lengua se adentraba hasta las entrañas del castaño.__ Quiso tocarlo, fundir sus manos dentro de su cuerpo y acariciar hasta el último rincón de ese cuerpo, disfrutar de él, tanto como lo había hecho en el pasado. _

_Pero a su mente acudieron entonces esos recuerdos no gratos, precisamente de aquellos años que creía ya haber dejado atrás. Las peleas, los insultos, las palabras hirientes. La razón de su huida de Japón. No quería volver a pasar por eso, y aun si estuviese dispuesto, ahora tenía a una nueva persona, una que lo valoraba y lo respetaba, Mokuba Kaiba. _

_La angustia le asaltó clavándose en su pecho. ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí? Debió haberse marchado inmediatamente después de terminar de contar lo que había pasado con Mokuba,__ que era de hecho el motivo que le había llevado hasta ahí. Debió haber salido de esa casa antes de que Kaiba saliera del estado de incredulidad en que lo habían dejado sus palabras, antes de que se abalanzara contra él y tomara sus labios tan repentinamente. _

_Una vocecilla empezó a replicar en la cabeza aturdida de Joey. ¿Era en realidad esa la razón por la cual había acompañado a Seto a su mansión¿O era que, incluso inconcientemente trataba de acercarse al frío empresario¿Quería que Seto lo besara¿Él mismo lo había provocado?_

_¡Ya no lo soportaba! No quería volver a pasar por todas esas preguntas que lo atormentaban, no quería pensar. Se giró bruscamente buscando el pomo de la puerta, al forzarlo sintió una punzada en su mano, resentida aun por el golpe dado al CEO, que aparente y sorprendentemente parecía confundido aún sosteniéndose de una de las horillas de su escritorio, a donde había ido a parar tras el golpe furioso de Joey. _

_Cuando el rubio consiguió salir azotó la puerta, se recargó unos segundos en la dura madera y respiró agitadamente. Le escocía la boca. Le dolía una mano y su mente era un remolino de dudas. Todo el era un desastre. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, __echarse a correr. _

_**

* * *

**_

_- __¿Te estas burlando de mi? _

_La pregunta, hecha con un notable tono de angustia, no obtuvo respuesta._

_- ¿Es una broma verdad? Pues déjame decirte que no eres bueno Seto Kaiba, no me parece gracioso._

_El rubio miraba la espalda del otro, quién permanecía imperturbable mirando por la ventana de la habitación del hotel que compartían en sus encuentros secretos. El reflejo del gesto parco del CEO se distinguía tenuemente en el cristal. _

_- Es mentira_

_Joey habló, ésta vez no pudo disimular en nada lo que le costaba murmurar aquellas frases. _

_- ¡No voy a caer en tu juego! – sin calma ya, gritó hacia el otro que aún no se dignaba a mirarlo. Pensaba seguir hablando, pero el otro al fin lo interrumpió._

_- Es demasiado tarde para decir eso ¿No crees Wheeler? – Se giró lentamente, como si el hacerlo no le costará ni un mínimo esfuerzo. Su mirada fría se clavó en los ojos castaños que ya estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa húmeda._

_- ¿Por qué? – A ciencia cierta Joey no sabía cual era el motivo de su pregunta. Había tantas cosas que quería saber, escuchar del otro y responderse a si mismo - ¿Por qué? _

_- Ya no te necesito Wheeler, estoy prescindiendo de tus servicios. _

_Eso le dolió. No podía negarse a si mismo que muchas veces pensó en cual era su papel en todo aquello, pero dolía escucharlo de él. La frase dicha por el CEO, con ese rostro que no mostraba expresión, con sus palabras de donde solo fluía desden, había calado muy hondo en su pecho, dejándole un dolor más fuerte que cualquier golpe que hubiese recibido nunca. _

_- ¡Eres un jodido cabrón! – No pudo evitarlo, se abalanzó contra el otro, con su puño en alto. _

_Pero Kaiba había previsto su reacción y movimientos. Le tomó fuertemente por el puño y lo levantó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa. Joey no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para revelarse ante eso, su rostro estaba marcado por dos surcos que corrían desde sus ojos, escurriéndose por su barbilla. ¡Pero no le daría el gusto a Kaiba de seguir viéndolo así! Trataba con toda su voluntad de retener sus lagrimas, para que ni una más de esas gotas traicioneras se escapara de su lugar. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres perro? _

_Joey escuchó lejanamente la pregunta del CEO, lo miró y observó el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados del otro, en una clara muestra de estar conteniendo fuerza. _

_¿Quería golpearlo¡Pues que lo hiciera! Necesitaba de algo que le permitiera descargar toda esa frustración que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. _

_- No lo sé – la voz ligeramente quebrada del rubio resonó en la habitación, a pesar de haber sido poco más que un ligero susurro. _

_- Ya no te soporto – la dura mirada del castaño se clavo en la de Joey. Con un empujón lo soltó, mandándolo al piso por la fuerza ejercida y porque al otro le temblaban las piernas – Vete _

_El chico miró la figura del empresario desde el suelo, en su mirada altiva solo veía reflejado desprecio. Y ya no lo soportó más. Se levantó como pudo sintiendo que se enredaría con sus propios pies y caería, pues ni siquiera sentía que podía coordinar sus movimientos. Más no le permitiría a Kaiba seguir deleitándose con su humillación, suficiente había tenido ya. Caminó hacia la puerta con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas. ¡No! no seguiría llorando, con el puño en un gesto descuidado se limpió los ojos. Al fin empujó la puerta y salió de la habitación, no supo como llegó fuera del hotel. Lo único que le importó cuando percibió las luces de la ciudad, fue alejarse de ahí. Correr hasta que sus fuerzas lo llevaran a cualquier lugar, a muchos kilómetros fuera del alcance de Seto Kaiba. _

**

* * *

**

Los recuerdos angustiosos se arremolinaban en su mente. Era tan doloroso, sentía que su pecho se oprimía y le costaba respirar. Intentó moverse, pero un pinchazo en uno de sus brazos lo alertó. Sus sentidos se aclararon y pudo percibir el dolor físico. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le hacía sentir nauseas.

Abrió la boca para respirar, pero algo le impedía hacerlo con normalidad. Desesperado por la falta de aire, llevó su mano a su cara, sin importarle el tirón que sintió en la piel de su brazo. Al instante un molesto ruido empezó a sonar por todo el lugar.

Sus ojos estaban pesados, le costaba mucho trabajo intentar abrirlos. ¡Quería saber donde estaba¡Qué estaba sucediendo¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Comenzó a jalar aire con fuerza, quitó con desespero aquella cosa que tenía sobre el rostro, cubriendo su boca y nariz. Pero por más que aspiraba no conseguía llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones, y el esfuerzo le estaba creando una dolorosa sensación de ardor en el pecho.

De pronto escuchó varios pasos apresurados, unas manos pequeñas pero firmes le tomaron una mano, apartándola de su rostro, mientras que sentía como era empujado para recostarlo nuevamente sobre lo que parecía ser una cama. Sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el brazo, y como un líquido ardiente se adentraba por sus venas. Al poco tiempo un sopor comenzó a invadirlo, mientras su respiración se acompasaba y calmaba el ardor de su pecho.

Lo último que sintió fue que le recolocaban ese molesto aparato en la cara. Muy lejanamente, como si no estuviese en el mismo lugar, creyó escuchar una voz llamándolo, pero de eso ya no estaba seguro...

**Continuará. . .**


	12. Determinación

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Chapter 12**

**By Kinyoubi**

Seto estaba seguro que de haber podido, no hubiera dudado en ofrecerse a estar en el lugar de Joey. Se sentía terriblemente mal al ser un mero observador de la escena que ahí se daba lugar, de hecho, no recordaba haber experimentado en su vida una impotencia tan asfixiante e insoportable.

Para Seto era sumamente difícil ver a su cachorro en aquel estado. Sentía como si algo le estrujara el corazón cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en el cuerpo recostado en aquella fría cama de hospital. Joey tenía la cabeza envuelta en un ajustado vendaje, en algunas partes, se podían ver pequeñas manchas de sangre. Su rostro estaba pálido, y gruesas líneas negras se marcaban por debajo de sus ojos. La bata blanca con la que estaba vestido y los cables y aparatos a su alrededor no ayudaban a mejorar su imagen.

Todo había empeorado cuando Joey había comenzado a inquietarse. Las enfermeras llegaron presurosas a aplicarle algunos medicamentos en la intravenosa que tenia conectada, pero el estado del rubio parecía muy alterado. Seto trató de llamarlo un par de veces para tranquilizarle, pero parecía que no reconocía su voz, incluso mantuvo sus castaños ojos fuertemente cerrados todo el tiempo. Entonces le habían pedido que saliera del cuarto, y como venía haciendo desde varias horas atrás, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse fuera esperando.

Cuando el rubio había comenzado a salir de la inconciencia, al irse agotando los efectos de la anestesia, Seto estaba ahí junto a su cama. Lo habían trasladado de nuevo a su cuarto, al haber resultado la operación satisfactoria. Habían extirpado el tumor por completo y salvo algunos cuidados postoperatorios para evitar su regeneración, no había mayores tratamientos. El cirujano encargado de atender al rubio le había dicho a Kaiba todos los detalles apenas la larga intervención hubo terminado. Aunque Seto experimentó una enorme sensación de alivio en ese instante no podía decir que ahora estuviese completamente tranquilo. La situación no estaba resuelta aun, apenas si habían superado un obstáculo que no había sido contemplado desde el inicio. Además quedaba ver como reaccionaba el rubio al despertar, y que tan graves eran las secuelas que pudiesen haberle quedado.

* * *

Mokuba había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos al hospital, al preguntarle a una enfermera que encontrara en el pasillo por el estado de Joey Wheeler, la mujer le había informado que se encontraba ya en una habitación y que podía pasar a verlo, advirtiéndole antes de retirarse que ya alguien más se encontraba acompañando al paciente.

- Seto – murmuró Mokuba, viendo a la enfermera seguir su camino por el blanco pasillo. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, no iba a permitir que ese detalle estropeara su determinación. Le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a reunir la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que pensaba llevar acabo en ese mismo momento, y no se retractaría, no ahora – Esto es por ti Joey, por todo el daño que te he hecho.

Con decisión, emprendió su paso hacía la habitación a la que habían asignado a Joey, poco le importaba que su hermano mayor estuviese ahí, había pasado largas horas devanándose el pensamiento para llegar a aquella resolución, así que olvidándose de todo lo demás siguió caminando, con la mirada fija en su objetivo.

* * *

Acariciaba la cabeza de Joey suavemente sobre las vendas, las enfermeras se habían retirado hacia bastante. Sentado en una silla puesta junto a la cama del enfermo, Seto esperaba pacientemente a que Joey despertara. Quería hablar con él, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos y mirar en ellos un poco de vida. Necesitaba de todo aquello para obtener más fuerza, porque toda su determinación y estoicismo característicos se habían resquebrajado, necesitaba que Joey le recordara que tenía que ser fuerte, y seguir enfrentando cuanto hubiera que afrontar.

Lo único que podía hacer era observar la pálida piel, recorrer centímetro a centímetro la extensión de aquel cuerpo que reflejaba el mal rato que estaba pasando, y aquello no ayudaba a su decaído ánimo. Se esforzaba en rememorar aquellos momentos de felicidad junto a su cachorro, pero al hacerlo recordaba que en toda la exactitud de la palabra, ellos nunca habían sido felices.

Tal vez Joey se conformase con aquellos momentos en los que pasaban juntos sin peleas, disfrutándose, amándose. Pero siempre estaba presente la sombra de saber que todo era momentáneo, que en menos de lo que le gustaría ahí estaría de nuevo el Seto huraño de siempre, atacándolo e insultándolo. Seto no se imaginaba como era que el rubio, estando enamorado de él, había podido soportar todo aquello. Después, en su reencuentro en Japón, reanudando su relación a escondidas de su hermano, las cosas no habían ido mejor. Si bien ambos se demostraban su amor abiertamente, no podían estar tranquilos al saber lo que le ocultaban a Mokuba.

Pensar todo aquello empeoraba su situación. La verdad era que Joey había estado mucho mejor antes de que Seto Kaiba entrara en su vida. Tenía amigos inseparables, si bien no una familia muy amorosa, una hermana a la que adoraba, sueños, ilusiones. ¿Qué había pasado desde que el entrara a la vida del rubio? Sólo disgustos, discusiones, peleas. Hasta había sido el culpable de la separación de Joey de sus amigos, de su familia.

Seto se atormentaba a sí mismo, cuando notó un ligero movimiento bajo su mano. Los parpados de Joey parecían luchar por abrirse. Leves murmullos se dejaban escuchar de su boca. Unos segundos bastaron para que el rubio abriera los ojos, su mirada estaba desorientada, opaca. A Seto la espera le pareció eterna.

- Joey – Seto habló, entrecortada y tan suavemente que le pareció aquella voz no era la suya.

Los ojos claros buscaron la fuente del sonido, un ligero brillo pareció llenar aquellas cuencas ensombrecidas por la confusión. Lo que pareció ser un gruñido salió de entre los labios resecos.

- Tranquilo Joey, todo esta bien – Seto buscó su mano y la tomó con firmeza, quería transmitirle seguridad a su cachorro, que parecía estar muy desconcertado y temeroso.

* * *

Se sentía mejor, y eso definitivamente era una novedad. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido y a decir verdad tampoco estaba del todo seguro de que hacia ahí, recostado en aquella cama, semidesnudo y rodeado de molestos aparatos.

Le dolía la cabeza, aunque definitivamente el constante zumbido que sentía, no se comparaba con los pinchazos de los que había sido presa antes en un par de ocasiones, razón por la cual había sido intervenido por alguna enfermera y puesto a dormir con un potente calmante.

Recordaba vagamente el rostro de Seto al despertar, a su lado, llamándolo con una voz tan dulce que precisamente era eso lo que le hacía dudar de la veracidad de aquel recuerdo. Su Seto, llamándolo dulcemente, eso si era de pensarse y de llegar a la conclusión además, de que debía estar muy enfermo para obtener aquellos tratos del frío castaño, y bueno, después de todo, estaba en un hospital.

Lamentablemente no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el mayor de los Kaiba, apenas abría los ojos en anteriores ocasiones, y un malestar general lo agobiaba, impidiéndole abrir siquiera la boca lo suficiente para articular alguna palabra. Esta vez sin embargo, era diferente. Menos de cinco minutos antes, una enfermera había ido a revisar los signos vitales del rubio, y este había podido expresar algunas frases, no del todo coherentes al principio, pero al paso se volvían mas acertadas, obteniendo unas cuantas respuestas orientadoras de parte de la madura mujer de uniforme.

Ahora se encontraba esperando a Seto, recostado en su cama, sabía por informes de la mujer que no debería estar muy lejos de ahí, y que había permanecido junto a él la mayor parte del tiempo. También había mencionado unas cuantas cosas de Mokuba, lo cual le causaba un extraño sentimiento, pues era conciente de que aún le tocaba enfrentar momentos desagradables, no sabía que hacer, y preferiría no pensar en aquello pero comprendía que el bloquear aquella idea no le serviría por mucho tiempo. Pedía encarecidamente a quien quisiera escucharlo allá arriba, que el primero en ir a visitarlo fuera el mayor de los Kaiba, el era un genio y sabría como resolver aquello, al menos mejor que el pobre desorientado y convaleciente rubio.

Además, estaba ansioso por verlo y escuchar nuevamente esa voz aterciopelada, no podía negarlo.

Un leve sonido lo saco de su ensimismamiento, al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con una mirada azul, asombrosamente cálida, aunque a simple vista agotada. Seto entraba por la puerta de la habitación calmadamente, y la sorpresa fue notoria en su rostro al ver los ojos de Joey abiertos y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Hace cuanto estas despierto? – preguntó quedamente el castaño, acercándose a la cama donde reposaba el otro.

- No mucho – respondió con voz rasposa el rubio, aun no estaba del todo repuesto, y los estragos de todo aquello aun eran palpables en su cuerpo.

Seto se sentó en la silla puesta al lado del lecho del rubio, había un sentimiento incomodo recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, y no sabía como describirlo, de más esta decir que el que le pasara aquello, estando cerca de Joey no era para nada una novedad, al paso de los años se había terminado por acostumbrar, pero por ello no dejaba de resultar incomodo.

Joey por su parte estaba mirando fijamente los movimientos del castaño, se encontraba aturdido, más allá del estupor producido por los medicamentos aun presentes en su cuerpo, estaba a la espera de alguna reacción por parte del otro, algo más... ¿cálido?

¡Demonios! El tonto de Wheeler y sus expectativas, como siempre estaba esperando algo de Kaiba que al otro le costaba horrores, pero... ¿aún ahora?

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos autocompasivos cuando sintió el roce tibio de unos dedos sobre su mano, bajó su vista hasta posarla sobre la cama, donde su mano se encontraba siendo atrapada por la de Seto, pausadamente, en un movimiento tan lento como si el otro temiera hacerle daño.

- Yo... yo – con la vista baja tragó saliva, el gran CEO de una de las más importantes compañías del planeta no sabía que decir. Más bien, tenía las palabras revueltas en su mente, era tanto lo que deseaba transmitirle que simplemente no era capaz de expresarlo.

- Se-to

Quedamente el rubio murmuró aquel nombre, el dueño lo miró por fin con aquellos ojos brillantes y de pupilas dilatadas, como un niño asustado, temeroso de lo que podría pasar en cualquier instante. Entonces lo dejó escapar, en un suspiro roto...

- Te amo

Y fue todo lo que pudo decir, sus ojos se cerraron dejando correr por sus mejillas un sendero de lágrimas saladas. A Joey no le pudo latir el corazón más fuerte porque de haber sido así, se hubiera roto. Un sopor cálido le inundo el cuerpo y de sus labios dejaron libre el aire retenido.

* * *

Mokuba estaba parado tras la puerta de la habitación de Joey, su hermano había entrado primero a revisar el estado del rubio, quien hasta el momento permanecía inconsciente. Escuchó los murmullos de Seto al entrar, así que supuso el rubio estaba por fin consciente, y aunque su primer impulso fue correr a verlo y abrazarlo desesperadamente, con una gran fuerza y determinación obtenida después de largas meditaciones durante los últimos dos días, había logrado contenerse, apretó los puños y respiró profundo. No podía retractarse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, empezaba a sentir una opresión quemante en el pecho, pero debía hacerlo antes de arrepentirse, así que juntando valor tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo hizo girar.

Dentro la escena no era alentadora, al menos no para el menor de los Kaiba, Seto estaba pasando su mano sobre su rostro, parecía agobiado. Joey por su parte se limitaba a mirarlo profundamente, con una expresión que Mokuba prefirió no interpretar.

- Joey – con el llamado ambos jóvenes giraron su vista

- Mo-Mokuba – el nombre se le escapó al rubio como si fuera una frase que llevaba tiempo olvidada, y que de pronto había vuelto a su mente.

- En verdad, tenemos que hablar – Mokuba habló, en un tono pausado pero firme.

- No creo que este sea el mejor momento

Kaiba se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido, y enfrentó su mirada con la de su hermano menor, como si momentos antes nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido.

- Pues a mí me parece que si lo es, y hablo muy en serio Seto – el pelinegro mantuvo fija la mirada en las orbes del otro, fue profunda y sincera, tanto que Seto comprendió y caminó fuera de la habitación sin decir palabra.

- No – se apresuró a decir – Quédate aquí hermano – murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero Seto lo escuchó a tiempo, volteó su vista y con el ceño fruncido en clara seña de confusión, permaneció inmóvil esperando una aclaración de aquello.

- Lo que voy a decir, les interesa a ambos.

Joey permanecía impávido, sus ojos bien abiertos mostraban su turbación ante aquello, no esperaba nada bueno y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, más no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Yo se que he causado mucho daño, y lo lamento – La frase había comenzado fuerte y clara, pero al acercarse al final se había visto envuelta por un tinte de ansiedad y tristeza.

- Pero que – Seto no sabía que pensar de aquello que escuchaba.

- Déjame continuar Seto – interrumpió abruptamente el menor – Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, dolido... Joey estaba ahí, tan humano, tan comprensivo... tan cerca

Joey permanecía atento, pero no entendía aquello que murmuraba el menor de los hermanos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De cuanto se había perdido?

- Yo... ya no quiero hacerte sufrir más Joey – con determinación en la voz y en la mirada Mokuba continuó con su discurso – es por ello que en contra de todo lo que pudiese desear o sentir, tengo que hacer lo que sé que es mejor para ti...

- Mokuba por favor no hagas esto... no ahora – Seto con un dejo de impaciencia que luchó con brío para ganar la batalla ante una voz cargada de curiosidad y si, quizá un poco de esperanza, trató no sin esfuerzo de tranquilizar a su hermano, no quería que las cosas se complicaran más en el estado actual de Joey.

Sin embargo el chico de cabellos obscuros no pensaba bacilar en su determinación, si bien le estaba costando mantener la voz firme, sabía que si no lo hacía ahora todo su arrojo iba a terminar yéndose por el caño.

- Estoy decidido Joey y se que entenderás que hago esto porque te quiero – la mirada nublada de Mokuba se posó sobre la brillante y expectante del de cabellos rubios – me voy a quitar de en medio, en donde nunca debí haber estado...

La frase final fue dicha como un susurro apenas audible, pero en aquel silencio tan incomodo era imposible no oírlo con claridad.

- ¿Què...? Mokuba que dem...

- ¡Eso es todo Joey! Me marcho, yo... ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí

Con las últimas palabras dichas por el moreno Seto salió de su estupor repentino al escuchar el súbito impulso de su hermano por arreglar aquel embrollo, pero lejos de sentirse aliviado o feliz por la idea de dejar de pelear en una batalla sin verdaderos ganadores, un sentimiento de desasosiego lo invadió de pronto. ¿Su hermano tenía que sacrificarse por su felicidad? ¿Desde cuando los papeles se habían invertido de aquella manera? ¿Es que acaso todo el sufrimiento que Moki había experimentado esos años lejos de casa no era suficiente?.

Él no podía permitir que su hermanito se viera nuevamente en peligro de recaer ante una pérdida tan dolorosa como la que debía ser aquella.

¡No podía!

- Basta Mokuba – la voz firme del Kaiba resonó entre las paredes de la habitación. El moreno que había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta, giró su cuerpo para encarar la figura altiva del mayor.

- Soy yo el que se retira de esta absurda situación – con la frase que dejó escapar el castaño, los ojos de los otros ocupantes de aquel espacio se abrieron con asombro. Sin mirar al chico de cabellos rubios que contenía la respiración, Seto avanzó con paso firme hacia la figura de su hermano.

- Si alguien merece seguir a su lado... eres tú – los ojos azul profundo se fijaron en los oscuros del otro, aunque la mirada era segura se podía apreciar un dejo de dolor en ella – yo no he hecho más que hacerlos sufrir todo este tiempo, a ambos, de alguna u otra manera me he empeñado en no dejar que sean felices.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Si, conocemos tu carácter frío, pero nosotros somos quizás las únicas personas que saben que ese no es el autentico Seto Kaiba – dijo Mokuba con total certeza de sus palabras – Es por eso que acepto lo que es tan obvio, que tu y él...

- ¡Basta!

Las miradas confundidas de los hermanos voltearon a ver a quien hasta aquel momento parecía haber desaparecido de la habitación. El rubio con su ceño fruncido y una expresión de profunda incomodidad y enfado mantenía sus ojos cerrados apretando las sabanas a su alrededor, había conseguido, gracias a las fuerzas que escuchar aquella discusión le daba, incorporarse ligeramente de su posición en la cama.

La verdad es que estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevían esos dos idiotas a decir aquello? No eran mas que unos egoístas al pensar en ellos y en su propio bienestar, en su podrida conciencia que no los dejaba estar en paz por haberle hecho tanto daño, porque era eso lo que los malditos Kaiba habían hecho en su vida, destrozos y heridas que no sanaban por más que el se empeñara en curarlas.

Ahora con total desfachatez se atrevían a desfilar frente a él, tratando de ser los héroes del drama en el que se había convertido su vida, queriendo parecer valientes, sacrificándose por su felicidad.

¡Imbeciles! ¡Egoístas!

Y eso no era ni la mitad de lo que Joey deseaba gritarles a la cara, escupirles de frente como si eso le causara un alivio a esa terrible sensación de desasosiego que paseaba burlona por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía morir, más allá del dolor de la reciente operación y el embotamiento de su cuerpo, se sentía perplejo, incrédulo de que tantas situaciones irónicas pudiesen presentársele a un sólo hombre en tan poco tiempo.

Quería arrancarse del cuerpo todos aquellos aparatejos que lo mantenían estable, quería pararse de esa horrible cama y salir corriendo hasta que no pudiese más, gritar y sacarse todo aquello que lo hacía sentir tan mal. Quería que fuera posible que con un grito ahogado, profundo, que saliera de lo mas profundo de su ser, pudiera regresarle a los Kaiba toda ese dolor del que era presa.

¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

¿Había sido tan malo como para merecerse aquello?

Sabía que había cometido errores, muchos en su vida, pero nunca imaginó que el destino se ensañara tanto con él haciéndoselos pagar de aquella manera.

¡Estaba harto! Cansado...

Ya no podía más, quería cerrar los ojos para hacer de cuenta que nada de aquello estaba pasando, golpearse la cabeza tan fuerte que no fuera capaz de recordar nada que le hiciera daño... quería arrancarse el corazón, apuñalarlo para que dejara de experimentar cualquier sentimiento dirigido hacia esos dos.

Pero de pronto un dejo de sensatez invadió su mente, entre el embrollo de pensamientos y emociones diversas, una resurgió como si se tratase de una barca salvavidas en un naufragio. Y como si hubiese sido iluminado por algún ser que aún quería ayudarlo en alguna parte, la resolución llegó a él como nunca antes, con una seguridad y tranquilidad que hizo temblar a los dos altos sujetos delante suyo, al escuchar sus palabras.

- Quiero que los dos salgan de mi vida

**Continuará... **

* * *

**N/A:** Si, bien... con esto se podrán dar cuenta de que sigo viva, y esta vez dispuesta al 100 por ciento a terminar esta historia (no podré vivir tranquila hasta que lo haga).

Mis más fervientes agradecimientos a todas esas personas que siguieron pendientes de esto, es por ustedes que estoy aquí ahora!.


	13. Nuevos pasos

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Capítulo 13**

**Nuevos pasos.**

- Vamos Joey lo estas haciendo muy bien

La mujer enfundada en su impecable traje blanco animaba con dulce voz al chico que se encontraba frente a ella en aquella mesa metálica, tenía frente a él dos recipientes, uno con una cantidad mayor que el otro de pequeñas cuentas de colores.

Con una mano temblorosa y un poco entumecida, el joven intentaba pasar uno de los colores del primer recipiente plástico al otro, pero en un movimiento pesado y poco calculado su mano cayó sobre uno de los trastos y desperdigó su contenido sobre la mesa y el suelo de aquella habitación.

- ¡Rayos! Otra vez no – con un dejo de frustración en la voz pero sin dejar de expresar en su rostro pálido esa mueca tan característica suya en forma de sonrisa Joey miró a la terapeuta apenado.

- No te preocupes, es normal que esto suceda, por hoy hemos practicado mucho así que debes estar cansado y eso hace menos precisos tus movimientos, dejémoslo hasta la sesión de mañana.

- ¡No por favor! Quiero seguir intentándolo

La mujer mayor miró con comprensión al rubio, era uno de sus pacientes más aguerridos y entusiastas, no importaba cuantas veces le saliera mal un ejercicio, siempre quería seguir intentándolo.

Habían pasado casi dos meses de la operación de Joey y a pesar de que los médicos dijeron que su evolución había sido satisfactoria, tras unos estudios posteriores las secuelas de la cirugía se habían notado más claramente. Al parecer se habían dado repercusiones en la movilidad del rubio, particularmente de su lado derecho, así que cualquier movimiento preciso que el rubio quisiera realizar con alguna de esas extremidades era muy dificultoso. Si bien podía moverlos para caminar o sostenerse de algo, realizar operaciones más sutiles era el problema, pues aún no dominaba por completo el agarre de sus dedos.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes Joey, forzar tu cuerpo no nos lleva a nada. Por hoy es suficiente, de todas formas al paso que vamos, en unos meses estarás como nuevo.

Joey sonrío aliviado, los pronósticos eran alentadores, a pesar de que en un principio se asustó al ver que no podía controlar completamente su cuerpo, pronto le explicaron que era tratable con fisioterapia y que si era constante y no se daba por vencido, era muy probable que su recuperación fuera casi total.

- Bien Sally, no te molestaré más entonces – llamando por su nombre a la terapeuta, con un movimiento un poco torpe se puso de pie sosteniéndose de la mesa.

- Ya sabes que siempre es un gusto trabajar contigo – la mujer le sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarle a andar hacia la puerta – ¿quieres que llame a un taxi o vendrán por ti?

- No gracias, ya me esperan fuera

Al salir de la habitación la sala de espera se encontraba dispuesta a pocos pasos, el recinto era amplio y alumbrado y por ello fácilmente se podía observar que no había nadie allí, salvo por algunas enfermeras que circulaban al final del pasillo.

- Que raro, se supone que aquí estaría, seguro fue a tomar algo... – dijo el rubio extrañado, mientras se acercaba a una silla y tomaba asiento con ayuda de la mujer.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres quedarte aquí? – mencionó ella no muy segura

- Claro, no debe tardar en regresar, gracias por la ayuda

- Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, suerte y descansa – se despidió la mujer perdiéndose en otro de los largos pasillos de aquel hospital.

Joey se acomodó mejor en la silla mientras se despedía efusivamente de su terapeuta, con el paso de los días había ido recuperando poco a poco aquella personalidad deslumbrante y animosa que años atrás había quedado opacada por las duras circunstancias que le había tocado vivir. Con un poco de dificultad metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos holgados de su pantalón deportivo y sacó una pequeña pelotita con la que se dispuso a ejercitar su mano con unos cuantos apretones al suave material.

Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon por el pasillo y por ello el de ojos miel volteó su mirada al origen de aquel sonido.

- ¡Joey! Disculpa, me puse a caminar para pasar el tiempo y no me di cuenta de que me había alejado tanto... – con voz apurada el chico se disculpaba por su descuido.

- Ay Yugi jaja, no te preocupes y ayúdame a pararme amigo

* * *

Desde el fondo del pasillo, oculto tras uno de los tantos objetos decorativos que había dispuestos por el lugar, una figura miraba profundamente la escena que tenía lugar a unos metros frente a él.

Joey estaba sentado desgarbadamente mirando la figura de su bajo compañero frente a él, riendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía parecer que aquellos años de instituto no habían quedado atrás hace ya tanto tiempo. Parecía que bromeaban, pues el de ojos lilas tocaba amistosamente la cabeza con rubios cabellos cortos del otro, producto del corte que fue necesario hacerle para la cirugía.

Lucía radiante a pesar del inmenso esfuerzo que significaban aquellas terapias diarias, él lo sabía puesto que había sido secreto observador de todo aquello tras los grandes ventanales de la sala donde las sesiones tenían lugar. Nadie le podía negar nada a Seto Kaiba, ni siquiera tomar parte de algo como eso aunque el paciente en cuestión no estuviera enterado de nada.

Sonrío irónicamente para si, a pesar de todo Joey lucía tan animoso que parecía que nada importante había acontecido últimamente, en cambio él... no era ni la sombra del antes recio témpano de hielo Kaiba. Quizá la gente que no lo conocía realmente no podía darse cuenta de ese sutil cambio, la marca de cansancio en sus ojos no era de una jornada laboral intensa, sino de un profundo sentimiento de desolación, más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca.

- Cachorro – el apelativo salió en forma de suspiro que no tardó en perderse en los pasillos de aquel hospital.

* * *

- No sabes cuanto me alegra que esto este pasando de nuevo Joey

Con una mirada llena de sinceridad y sin ningún reproche implícito en aquella frase antes dicha, Yugi siguió conversando con su amigo.

- Todos la pasamos muy mal cuando te fuiste, nadie sabía nada de ti y nos preocupamos mucho. Encontré la nota que me dejaste casi dos semanas después de la última vez que nos reunimos, pero no decías mucho, sólo que estarías bien. Nunca nos hubiéramos podido imaginar lo que realmente estabas pasando, toda esa historia con Kai... – se interrumpió de pronto al ver un ligero respingo por parte de su amigo – lo siento, creo que ya no debo tocar más ese tema.

- No te preocupes Yugi, se que por más que hablemos de esto es difícil de digerir – una mueca apareció en el rostro del rubio, no le molestaba hablar de ello, pero siempre había un ligero repiqueteo en su pecho cuando tocaban ese tema.

- Siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar Joey, y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, siempre supe que no le eras indiferente pero no imaginaba hasta que grado.

- Ja, dímelo a mí, fui el primer sorprendido cuando... pues, cuando se dieron las cosas en ese sentido.

Joey no había esperado mucho tiempo después de su determinación en alejarse de todos los Kaiba para buscar a su amigo. Sabía que iba a ser duro explicar todo el remolino de cosas que había pasado en su vida en esos años, pero hubo algo en él que siempre supo que Yugi lo apoyaría, y sobretodo sabía que no podría superar todo eso solo. De sus demás amigos tenía más temor, por ello aún no se decidía a enfrentarlos a pesar de las suplicas y esfuerzos del más bajo.

- Sé que la única solución que encontraste fue alejarte de todo aquí, pero aún sigo sintiéndome apenado por no haberte sido de utilidad – dijo Yugi con el reflejo en los ojos de un poco de tristeza.

- Ya deja de torturarte hombre, la verdad es que si no me comuniqué contigo fue porque sabía que no iba a poder resistirme a preguntarte por ese ricachón engreído – con una mueca de fingido enfado Joey miró al otro, para segundos después soltar una corta carcajada.

Yugi le devolvió la mirada con renovada alegría y acompañó a su amigo en una agradable risa.

- Ay Joey, sigues siendo el mismo.

* * *

Una figura recargada en lo que parecía ser un muy cómodo sillón miraba por uno de los ventanales hacía el enorme jardín, la luz solar que se proyectaba desde afuera contrastaba grandemente con la oscuridad que llenaba aquella habitación.

Mokuba Kaiba observaba a la nada, sumergido en una de esas cavilaciones de las que ahora era presa tan a menudo. Pensaba en Joey, como no dejar de hacerlo, había compartido tantos momentos felices a su lado, sin embargo las circunstancias turbias que habían acontecido últimamente opacaban bastante el escenario.

Después de la discusión que había tenido con su hermano en el cuarto de Joey y de la asombrosa determinación reflejada en los ojos del rubio por alejarse de ellos, ambos habían quedado pasmados. Habían tratado de arreglar las cosas, pero tras unos segundos de percibir la férrea voluntad que emanaba de ese cuerpo a pesar de la lastimosa situación, se dieron cuenta de que aquel no era el mejor momento para ello. Luego cada uno por su parte había tratado de disculparse con él.

Joey Wheeler era una excelente persona, pero al parecer habían excedido sus límites, y no era para menos. El rubio los perdonó, no podría seguir viviendo de no hacerlo, él era así, transparente y sencillo, y el guardar un odio acumulado por los hermanos Kaiba no le permitiría hacer ese cambio que tanto necesitaba en su vida.

Aún así y aunque dialogaban perfectamente con él, tratando de aclarar las cosas y dispuestos a ayudarlo sin ninguna condición, Joey seguía firme en su determinación. Necesitaba que los Kaiba lo dejaran en paz para poder recuperarse, no sólo físicamente, sino más bien para recuperar a aquel Joey Wheeler que se había perdido en algún momento de los años pasados con ellos.

Ambos hermanos terminaron por aceptarlo, con sus propias peculiaridades personales, pero acataron la petición del rubio de dejarlo tranquilo. En realidad no fue porque ambos fueran sumisos, más bien era porque sabían que de alguna u otra manera Joey tenía razón, claro que la culpabilidad que no tan secretamente sentían había ayudado también.

Mokuba era el que desde cierta perspectiva podía estar más tranquilo, aunque su hermano hubiera insistido en que él se quedara con Joey porque era quien lo había hecho más feliz, sabía que no podría haber sido así. Porque en el fondo estaba convencido de que el rubio seguía amando a su hermano. Él tenía la batalla perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, Seto parecía no estar llevándola muy bien. Kaiba Corp. seguía tan regia como siempre, pero su CEO era un desastre. Claro que no era tan notorio como en una persona "normal" podría ser, pero para aquel que siempre había manejado su vida con objetividad y precisión, estar un poco distraído y taciturno era reflejo de una situación grave.

El pelinegro estaba preocupado, sabía que su hermano no podría haberse dado por vencido tan fácilmente, menos sabiendo la dura recuperación por la que Joey tenía que pasar a causa de las repercusiones de su operación. Honestamente a él también le costaba mucho trabajo no hacer nada sabiendo que el rubio estaba pasando por eso solo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su salud emocional. Por eso mismo le preocupaba cualquier cosa que Seto pudiese hacer.

No sólo por su hermano, sino también por lo que pudiese significar en Joey.

* * *

- ¿Puedo pasar?** – **una voz apenas audible se escuchó hacer eco en las enormes paredes del recinto.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no necesitas pedir permiso Mokuba – la mirada ojerosa del CEO se levantó del papeleo sobre el escritorio para fijarse en su hermano que asomaba medio cuerpo por la puerta del estudio.

- Lo sé

A pesar de que habían limado asperezas, todavía se podía respirar un tanto de pesadez en el ambiente entre ellos, sobre todo al momento de acercarse para el primer intercambio de palabras, luego, conforme iban surgiendo las emociones de cada uno, se podía vislumbrar esa camaradería de años atrás. Sin embargo en los últimos días, Mokuba encontraba bastante difícil tal labor, pues le parecía que Seto estaba tratando de evitar más conversaciones que tuviesen que ver con Joey.

- ¿Lo viste hoy también?

La cuestión fue seguida por unos segundos de silencio, en la mirada del mayor se podía descifrar un revuelo interior ante tal referencia.

- Si, y está tan bien como siempre – en la frase además de la ligera mueca en el rostro de Seto se pudo apreciar un dejo de sarcasmo.

Para el joven castaño era mucho más difícil aceptar que su ex amante pudiese arreglárselas por si mismo.

- Si, lo imaginaba – Mokuba sonrió con desgano, no podría pensar otra cosa de Joey Wheeler - ¿Todavía no se entera que lo "visitas"?

- Me parece que si sigue asistiendo es porque no

Tras terminar la frase Seto volvió los ojos al papeleo y haciendo amago de continuar revisando su portátil, intentó darle el mudo mensaje a su hermanito de que ya no deseaba seguir el rumbo de esa conversación. Tal acción habría funcionado antes, lo había hecho ya varias veces, sin embargo hoy Mokuba estaba decidido a enfrentar la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas hacer hermano?

Con voz firme para remarcar su determinación el menor de los Kaiba se acomodó en el sillón frente al amplio escritorio.

- Honestamente... no lo sé Moki – el CEO llevó una mano a su cabeza, estaba verdaderamente turbado, y eso se podía notar a leguas.

- Yo también quiero ser completamente honesto contigo hermano, me preocupa lo que pudiera desencadenar esto. Aunque duela, Joey está demostrando que puede hacerlo perfectamente bien sin nosotros.

Aunque Mokuba había sido quien tomara mejor la decisión de Joey, no pudo evitar un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

- No quiero verlo sufrir más...

- No te preocupes Mokuba, no pienso hacerle daño

- ¡No es sólo eso Seto! No quiero verte tampoco a ti sufriendo por algo que quizá ya no tenga arreglo

Seto miró a su hermano profundamente, la inseguridad se reflejó por primera vez en su rostro, pero Mokuba prosiguió con su alegato.

- Creo que es hora de tomarnos un respiro tal como Joey está sabiendo hacer, él es extraordinariamente fuerte y nos lo ha demostrado con creces... estará bien sin nosotros – la frase final fue pronunciada con mucho tiento, llena de temor pero firme por la verdad que sabía expresaban aquellas palabras.

- No estoy seguro de poder hacer lo mismo...

Mokuba observó a su hermano con ternura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo veía realmente atrapado en un callejón sin salida, expectante ante lo que pudiera acontecer en su vida, sin la seguridad aplastante de saber que él lo podía todo.

Levantándose caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio, se acomodó al costado de su hermano quien tenía los codos apoyados en la dura madera, mientras recargaba en sus palmas su cabeza caída por el agobio.

- Aquí hay un nosotros hermano – su mano fuerte se posó sobre el hombro del otro – lo vamos a hacer juntos.

Sin más la figura del alto muchacho moreno se inclinó hacia la que aún permanecía inmóvil. Posó sus largos brazos alrededor de la espalda del mayor de los Kaiba, tratando de trasmitirle toda la comprensión y la fuerza que aún a él a veces le faltaba.

- Vuelve conmigo a Norteamérica

Las miradas se encontraron de pronto y el antiguo y poderoso vínculo entre los Kaiba pareció volver a formarse.

**Continuará. . . **

* * *

**N/a: **Creo que se empieza a perfilar el final, y veo que algunas personas comparten la opinión de que todos necesitaban una tregua. Veremos que logra hacer el tiempo en esos tres, aunque parece claro que algunos la tendrán más fácil.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! El ánimo que dan es totalmente apreciado.


	14. Nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Capítulo 14**

**Nueva vida.**

Caminaba por la ciudad a paso lento, lo cual a decir verdad resultaba bastante extraño entre toda esa gente que parecía correr presurosa. La calma era algo que pocos podían disfrutar en un mundo tan ajetreado como aquel. Aunque esta vez él salía victorioso, como casi siempre, estaba tan tranquilo que podía sentir incluso su respiración acompasada fluir con el viento nocturno.

No sabía qué lo había inspirado a caminar después del trabajo, era además algo que muchos tacharían de inconsciente pues el hecho de que un millonario y codiciado soltero saliera solo por ahí no parecía ser muy seguro. Y no lo era, sin embargo Seto Kaiba sabía defenderse y muy bien. Claro que también estaba seguro de que su presencia en Japón no era esperada, siempre se encargaba de que se supiera sólo cuando resultase necesario.

Hacía tres años que habían abandonado la mansión Kaiba, una vez que lo pensaba mejor, terminaba preguntándose porqué había tardado tanto tiempo en decidir hacerlo, nunca había sido de su agrado.

En Norteamérica las cosas parecían fluir más a prisa, haciéndose cargo de su empresa en aquel continente las mejoras no se habían hecho esperar y como parte de todo aquel proyecto de renovación, su enturbiada mente pareció ocuparse de cosas más productivas. No está demás decir que la ayuda de su hermano quien había empezado a formar parte de las filas de Kaiba Corp. había sido su tabla salvadora, no sólo para los detalles laborales, sino también para meterlo en cordura cada vez que terminaba mandándolo todo al demonio por querer regresar por Joey.

Lo anterior había sucedido bastante a menudo todo el primer año de su exilio autoinfligido. Después, cuando Mokuba parecía estar más seguro de su sensatez, los viajes de negocios a Japón habían empezado. No podían abandonar del todo la matriz de su emporio empresarial. De ahí en adelante todo fue más sencillo, juntas, proyectos, presentaciones, acuerdos, viajes y más ocupaciones llenaron su vida, dejando sin espacio a aquellos pensamientos que tenían que ver con cierto rubio atolondrado.

¡A quién engañaba! Claro que había seguido pensando en Joey Wheeler, lo traía incrustado en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y por más ocupaciones que tuviese siempre había un momento del día en que algo se lo recordaba. Si bien había aprendido a lidiar con eso bastante bien, no dejaba de ser molesto. Doloroso.

La verdad es que sí sabía el porqué de aquella caminata nocturna. Era la misma razón que todas las veces anteriores, la misma causa que impulsaba sus pies en cada viaje al país nipón. ¡Guardaba la absurda esperanza de encontrarse con Joey en algún jodido lugar!

- ¡Seto!

Por las calles alumbradas por fuertes luces artificiales, una larga figura corría hacía el distraído CEO.

- ¡Uf! Te he estado buscando desde que me dijeron que habías decidido irte caminando.

- Debiste esperarme en casa Mokuba

El chico moreno le contestó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo de la anterior búsqueda y se puso a su lado para continuar la caminata.

- La verdad es que creo que me apetecía hacer lo mismo – continúo mientras se quitaba el saco que traía puesto y lo doblaba hasta acomodarlo en uno de sus largos brazos – vaya, perseguirte hasta aquí si que fue una proeza.

- No exageres, lo que pasa es que has perdido condición – picó el CEO mientras seguía su marcha sin mirar a nada en particular.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Creo que el trabajo de oficina no es lo mío – el pelinegro continuó con su buen humor mientras se tocaba la nuca, hacía un tiempo que había decidido cambiar su larga melena por un corte más serio.

- Um... – el ligero gruñir fue la única respuesta del mayor

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tanta caminata me abrió el apetito ¡vamos a cenar!

Y con esa frase entusiasta se adueño del brazo de su hermano y lo jaló hacia un restaurante que estaba unos pasos más al frente, Seto no estaba de ánimos para un lugar concurrido y mucho menos para las miradas indiscretas de la gente que conseguía reconocerlos, pero en fin, tampoco tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir, así que se dejó llevar.

Sorprendentemente era algo que con el tiempo le costaba cada vez menos trabajo.

* * *

El día era perfecto, justo para un pequeño paseo por el parque para disfrutar de los rayos del sol, la brisa ligera y un andar tranquilo.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba decidido a hacer. Era sábado así que había considerado oportuno darse un ligero descanso matutino de su trabajo en la tienda, era un gran privilegio que se tenía cuando se era socio.

Claro que tampoco es que fuese un abusivo, tan sólo que era bastante obvio que el otro dueño del negocio, es decir Yugi Mutou, fuera mucho más entregado a la labor que él. Tenía mucha más experiencia.

Aún no salía de la acera frente al local cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba un tanto impaciente.

- ¡Joey Wheeler! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Al voltear la mirada se encontró con la figura de una mujer que se asomaba por la entrada de la puerta. Sintió como si un ligero escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

-¡Prometiste que nos acompañarías a hacer las compras!

Y si, lo había olvidado.

* * *

"No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero, deberías ir a casa a despejarte un rato"

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Mokuba cuando lo sacó de la sala de juntas.

Si, a EL.

Siendo honestos, y lo estaba siendo mucho consigo mismo últimamente, se lo merecía. Su atención había estado puesta en todo menos en el proyecto de inversión que se estaba discutiendo en esos momentos. No convenía ignorar a esos clientes, mucho menos parecer grosero, así que con un discreto receso su hermano se las había arreglado para apartarlo y preguntar que le sucedía. La verdad era que ya lo sabía pero el muy condenado era bueno disimulando, entre muchas otras cosas más.

Así que bajo ese entendimiento y después de un largo suspiro por parte del moreno, este lo había acompañado a la puerta principal para despedirlo con aquellas palabras. Por lo demás no se preocupaba, sabía que Moki hacía un excelente trabajo y se inventaría alguna excusa convincente para justificar su abandono.

Recientemente estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Si, ya se estaba volviendo todo un hábito en él. Desde que Mokuba se encargaba de Kaiba Corp. todo parecía tener menos importancia. Nunca le confiaría a nadie lo que después de tantos años había logrado a costa de tantos sacrificios. A nadie excepto a su hermano.

Con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza Seto estacionó su coche a un costado de la enorme mancha verde que denotaba que estaba en el gran parque de la ciudad. No recordaba haber visto antes el lugar, con sus antecedentes bien podría pensar que siempre había estado ahí y nunca lo notó, de no ser porque vagamente tenía la imagen de haber firmado alguna vez la aprobación para un área verde en Domino City como parte de las tantas obras benéficas de la compañía.

Una vez más allí estaba, el gran Seto Kaiba caminando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, esperando encontrar a alguien conocido. A una persona en particular entre tanta gente.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco – murmuró para si mientras bajaba la vista y contemplaba el movimiento pausado de sus pies.

"¡Pero que monada!"

"Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?"

El escandaloso estruendo de dos voces bastante agudas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, unos pasos más allá, tras unos enormes arbustos que formaban parte de la decoración del lugar se encontraban dos mujeres inclinadas ante una banca. En ella un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentado, con una bolsa de llamativos decorados ajustada a uno de sus hombros.

A Seto le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Uno más fuerte que esos que le daban cada vez que miraba a alguna persona de rubia cabellera. Con pasos dudosos se acercó un poco más. Su aturdimiento inicial se vio interrumpido por la conversación.

"¿Puedo cargarla?"

"Claro"

La figura que hasta el momento permanecía oculta para el CEO quedó a la vista con el movimiento de una de las mujeres que se alzó con una pequeña en brazos. Una pequeña de rubios cabellos y ojos claros.

"Tu esposa y tu deben estar muy orgullosos de tener una niña tan dulce"

Seto sintió que el tiempo corrió más lento cuando el rostro de aquel hombre quedó al descubierto. La voz que respondió la afirmación terminó por confirmarle de quién se trataba. Pero no era precisamente lo primero que quería escuchar salir de aquella boca.

"Si, gracias. Ahora si me disculpan me voy porque nos deben estar esperando"

El chico se levantó sonriente y tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña mientras las mujeres se despedían. En el intercambio los grandes y castaños ojos de la niña quedaron fijos en otros azules que le devolvieron la mirada.

- Vamos linda, no creo que a tu mami le haga mucha gracia que nos tardemos tanto – Joey le habló a la pequeña en sus brazos para proseguir su camino, pero la cabecita de ésta permanecía atenta hacía otro lado.

Cuando Kaiba vio el rostro del rubio girar hacía su dirección sintió un ridículo impulso por correr y esconderse. Por suerte o por desgracia, ni siquiera él con todas sus virtudes podía moverse tan rápido.

- Hola Joey

Escuchó perfectamente como la voz se le quebró en el último instante. Por pánico o por una absurda razón muy similar, sintió también como sus manos se cerraban en un apretado puño.

- Seto...

**Continuará **

* * *

**N/A:** Un capítulo cortito, sólo con lo necesario para preparar el final. Aún no estoy segura si será uno o dos más. Nada está decidido ni escrito, así que se aceptan sugerencias.


	15. Francamente

**Tormentosa Manipulación**

**Capítulo 15**

**Francamente**

Alegría... Dolor... Miedo... Rencor...

Esperaba ver toda clase de sentimientos reflejados en ese rostro, menos indiferencia. ¿Absoluta apatía hacía su persona? Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos... era lo que le faltaba para volverse loco.

Todos esos fueron pensamientos que pasaron por la aguzada mente del gran Seto Kaiba en milésimas de segundo, mientras el rubio enfocaba sus ojos en los suyos y de sus labios salía deliciosamente pronunciado su nombre. Fue un escalofrío de júbilo que se vio prontamente frenado por la percepción de emociones en ese rostro... o más bien por la aparente falta de ellas.

- ¿qué...? Hola – un poco de confusión se reflejó en los ojos dorados, cuyo dueño sacudió ligeramente la cabeza – Seto Kaiba...tanto tiempo.

Una mueca parecida a la sonrisa quiso emanar de sus labios pero no llegó a consolidarse. Eso alertó al más alto, recordándole que estaba ahí parado con cara de estúpido esperando que Joey se aventara a sus brazos. Cosa que obviamente no iba a suceder, así que necesitaba decir algo pronto.

- Joey

Mientras la mirada del rubio se desviaba hacia un costado en claro gesto de incomodidad, Seto se maldecía mentalmente, tenía que encontrar algo mejor que decir.

- Y... ¿cómo estás?

Una vez más Wheeler ganaba la jugada adelantándose a las palabras atoradas del castaño. Últimamente parecía que las cosas a su alrededor se salían de control, tras las circunstancias vividas no podía importarle menos pero esta era la excepción, necesitaba hacer regresar al todopoderoso Kaiba ¡ya!

- Bien, yo – un ligero sonido fue la única muestra del carraspeo en su reseca garganta – necesitaba despejarme un rato del trabajo y decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Por primera vez notó una marcada mueca en el rostro del otro. Asombro, pensó, seguramente relacionado con su actual desahogo respecto al trabajo.

- ¿Cómo has estado tu Joey? – Le sonaba tan bien pronunciar ese nombre, sobretodo ahora que el aludido estaba presente.

- Bien, digamos que yo estoy haciendo precisamente lo mismo

Esta vez una sonrisa hizo su aparición en su pálido rostro, pero pronto se vio sustituida por una mueca de dolor cuando sintió un leve tirón en su cabello. Se había olvidado del pequeño bulto sobre sus brazos y este se encargaba de hacerse recordar.

- Mamiii - La delgada y aguda voz se hizo presente como muestra de incomodidad y anhelo.

Desviando por primera vez su mirada del tremendo hombre que tenía frente a si, Joey le habló tranquilamente a la pequeña.

- Ya vamos nena, espera un minuto

Seto observaba como el rubio empezó a hacer ligeros movimientos de un lado hacia el otro en clara intención de arrullo mientras le hablaba a la niña que mantenía cargada. La verdad es que se veía como todo un experto, nunca dudó que sería bueno para los niños con ese carácter dulce y alegre que tenía. Sin embargo en esos momentos la escena no le estaba gustando nada.

- Veo que estas ocupado... – No podía importarle menos, únicamente quería que le resolviera todas sus dudas.

- Si, la verdad es que ya me iba, me dio – dudó un segundo – me dio gusto verte...

Joey hizo amago de acercarse unos pasos hacia el otro pero se arrepintió en el último momento. Con movimientos algo rígidos se dio la vuelta mientras se acomodaba la gran bolsa que llevaba colgada en uno de sus hombros. Pero un llamado apresurado lo detuvo, incluso un ligero movimiento evidenció su sobresalto.

- ¡Joey! espera – Seto sintió como su corazón latía apresurado. ¡No podía dejarlo partir tan fácilmente! – Me gustaría verte en otra ocasión para... para conversar un poco – Seto casi sintió las palabras tartamudear en su boca, percibía como un vergonzoso rubor empezaba a pintar su cara.

El gesto de Wheeler al darse vuelta lo horrorizó. Sintió el torturante resbalar de una gota de sudor recorrerle la nuca mientras el gesto del otro mostraba que meditaba la respuesta.

- Claro... ahora de verdad tengo que irme pero, yo te busco después – la marcada incredulidad reflejada en los ojos del castaño le dijo a Joey que debía agregar algo más para poder marcharse tranquilo – No es tan difícil localizar al gran Seto Kaiba.

El rubio se despidió con una alegre y corta risa, perdiéndose entre los numerosos caminos de aquel parque. Seto lo siguió con la mirada pues no conseguía moverse del sitio, su pecho parecía tener una bomba a punto de estallar, pues sentía los golpeteos de su corazón tan fuertes que le impedían pensar en otra cosa.

Hubiera gritado ahí mismo de felicidad de no ser porque aún le quedaba un poco de cordura.

* * *

Estaba mirando el teléfono fijamente. Del otro lado de la tienda podía escuchar la alegre voz de Yugi atendiendo a algunos clientes, él por otro lado no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel aparato.

Después de tantos años no había olvidado ese número, había marcado tantas veces a Kaiba Corp en busca de Seto, que ahora recordarlo lo apenaba un poco. Cuando recién iniciaron su complicada relación Joey tenía que esperar a que al gran CEO se le apeteciera su presencia y lo localizara, claro que tampoco era muy difícil puesto que en aquellos tiempos sus encuentros por una u otra razón eran bastante frecuentes, lo difícil era hallar un momento en el que no estuviese rodeado de sus amigos para verse con él. Al cabo de algunos meses, el mismo Seto fue quien le proporcionó a Joey el número directo a su oficina.

El rubio dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, aún recordaba lo eufórico que se había puesto tras ese gesto de aprecio por parte de su huraño compañero. No cabía duda de que era un bobo.

De pronto Joey se enderezó en su sitio, había estado más de una hora recargado en uno de los mostradores con la mirada puesta cada 10 segundos en el teléfono. Sintió la indignación recorrer su cuerpo. Si, había sido un tonto ¡Pero ya no lo era! No es como si ese engreído de Kaiba pudiera volver a su vida después de todo y ser su amigo como si nada hubiera pasado.

En el otro extremo del local Yugi veía extrañado como el rubio cambiaba de posición abruptamente y su rostro se pintaba con variadas expresiones. Desde la semana pasada había estado extraño, como si hubiese algo que lo molestaba. Se había estado frenando para no presionarle, pues prefería que el otro hablara cuando se sintiese listo. Pero ya empezaba a preocuparse por ese estado, sobretodo después de haber escuchado las noticias sobre quien estaba en la ciudad.

Por su parte Joey estaba más tranquilo. No le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se estaba exaltando por algo que no tenía caso. Lo suyo con los Kaiba tenía mucho tiempo, se había encargado de dejarlo en el pasado y también de vivir su vida en el presente, disfrutando de todo aquello que por diversas razones había descuidado, dándose la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Todo está bien Joey?

El rubio dirigió su atención hacia su amigo más bajo, le costó un tanto de trabajo centrar su atención en él y en su pregunta.

- Claro amigo ¿Por qué la duda? – contestó mientras observaba la puerta de entrada cerrarse tras los últimos clientes.

Yugi lo miró fijamente con esos ojos penetrantes de quien sabía que algo no andaba bien.

- Llevo días notándote extraño, como si hubiese algo que te incomoda.

Joey se dio por vencido. Suspiró y bajó sus hombros en una posición de derrota mientras tomaba asiento en su silla tras el mostrador. La verdad era que prefería no darle más importancia a su encuentro con el mayor de los Kaiba, pero le vendría bien contárselo a alguien.

- En mi último paseo por la ciudad me encontré con Seto – volteó la mirada para observar la reacción de su amigo, no le sorprendió mucho ver que el otro ya se lo esperaba.

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- Totalmente inesperado...siempre he sido consiente de que viviendo aquí era de esperar que algún día supiese de él, pero no penaba encontrármelo tan de cerca y tan... normal.

Yugi guardó silencio, se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta trasera mientras esperaba que el otro prosiguiera con su relato.

- Fue algo rápido, hubiera sido un encuentro sin importancia de no ser porque al final dijo que le gustaría verme para conversar ¿Puedes creerlo? – Joey suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar.

- Joey, creo que es algo completamente lógico. – Yugi buscó con cuidado las palabras dentro de su cabeza, no quería ser duro con su amigo pero tampoco podía mentirle – Al final de cuentas el que decidió romper su relación fuiste tu, me refiero a después de que regresaste de América.

Joey no perdió su tiempo en justificarse con su amigo, nadie mejor que él conocía la situación de su pasado. Aunque si bien en aquel entonces le había parecido la mejor opción terminar de lleno su relación con aquellos hermanos, no necesariamente pensaba que había sido del todo justo. Por un lado había estado su tormentosa relación, si es que se podía llamar así, con Seto. Después su encuentro con Mokuba y su noviazgo que se había formado por azares del destino y finalmente su vuelta a Japón y su reencuentro con el que, para que mentirse, siempre había sido su verdadera perdición en lo que a asuntos del corazón se refería.

- Yo sé que fue difícil para ti enfrentarte a todo eso – prosiguió el más pequeño - A estas alturas buscar un culpable es lo que menos importa, cada quién tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo pero, si no me equivoco, antes de que las cosas se complicaran al final, tú ya habías tomado una decisión respecto a lo que pensabas hacer, no era fácil, pero estabas consiente de tu amor por...

- ¡Si! Lo sé – Joey se sacudió enérgicamente para sacar la sensación incomoda que le había producido el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

- Apoyo tu decisión de alejarte de los problemas, porque en tus circunstancias lo menos que necesitabas era agobiarte con una situación a la que no le veías solución, sin embargo, aunque nadie sabe mejor que tu lo que significaste para Kaiba, él al final fue claro con sus sentimientos hacía ti, a pesar de tu decisión.

El rubio miraba los ojos llenos de resolución del otro, hacia tiempo que no tenían una conversación tan seria sobre aquel tema que con el paso de los años se había hecho cada vez más lejano.

- A pesar de todo creo que no me arrepiento de esa decisión – habló el rubio. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de confianza. Le había costado trabajo pero ahora gozaba de un sinnúmero de nuevas oportunidades que estaba aprovechando para salir adelante.

- La pregunta es – continuó Yugi mientras se acercaba unos pasos a su amigo y colocaba una mano firme sobre su hombro - ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar de nuevo a Kaiba en tu vida?

* * *

- ¿Sigues pendiente de esa cosa?

La voz apurada de su hermano sacó a Seto de sus cavilaciones mientras miraba el teléfono fijo sobre su escritorio y sostenía su móvil en las manos. Al cambiar su mirada hacia Mokuba este lo esperaba en la puerta de la oficina con medio cuerpo ya en el pasillo, mientras le firmaba unos papeles a una de sus asistentes y daba ordenes a los ejecutivos que llenaban el piso. El lanzamiento de su nueva línea estaba por suceder en un par de días y el no podía sacarse de la cabeza el sonido imaginario del teléfono sonando.

- Hermano siento interrumpirte pero ya nos esperan en la sala de juntas – Mokuba le entregó más papeleo a otra secretaria y alzó la voz para indicarles a todas las personas restantes en el lugar que se apresuraran a hacer lo que había mandado.

El menor de los Kaiba caminó hacia el elevador al final del pasillo y estaba por oprimir el botón cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no lo seguía. Con resignación dio marcha atrás y suspiró largamente cuando de vuelta en la oficina del CEO lo observó aún sentado detrás de su escritorio.

- Estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente por ti Seto – habló mientras cerraba las puertas y caminaba con paso lento hacia el otro.

- Sabes que no tienes porque.

- ¿Tu crees? Yo lo estoy empezando a dudar – una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro del moreno mientras se situaba al lado de su hermano.

- Deberías estar orgulloso de que te esté dejando la mayor responsabilidad frente a este proyecto.

- ¡Gracias su eminencia! No sabe cuan feliz me hacen sus palabras.

Por primera vez desde que su conversación inició Seto miró a los ojos del otro y sonrió. Claro que sabía que estaba dejándole toda la carga a su hermano, la realidad era que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuese estar al pendiente de sus llamadas.

Mokuba estaba enterado de su encuentro con Joey hacía la sufrible cantidad de 30 días. Había sido cauteloso cuando se lo contó, a pesar de que sabía que su hermanito era sincero cuando le decía que aquello había quedado superado, no quería ser imprudente en sus comentarios.

- ¡Vamos Seto! Tienes que ocupar tu mente en algo más, no te sirve de nada estar sólo esperando ¿Por qué no intentas llamarle? – Mokuba alzó el auricular y se lo extendió al otro.

El mayor lo miró como si le estuviese lanzando el peor de los improperios.

- No – sostuvo el auricular un momento y finalmente lo colocó en el aparato telefónico – Hay una gran diferencia entre el haber dicho que me llamaría y el que realmente quiera hacerlo. Posiblemente sólo estaba siendo cortes.

- ¿Bromeas? Si es así esto es serio, estás peor de lo que imaginaba – el moreno colocó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Seto, haciendo el ademán exagerado de revisar su temperatura corporal.

Seto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Hermano, hablas como si no conocieras a Joey – con calma Mokuba caminó los pasos que lo separaban del amplio sillón frente al escritorio de su hermano y tomó asiento – Sabes perfectamente que de no haber querido hacerlo no lo hubiera dicho. Sólo hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia.

- Umm...

El gruñido del castaño fue el culpable de que Mokuba sonriera ampliamente.

- Tranquilo, ya llamará – la sonrisa del menor cambió a un gesto más serio cuando prosiguió con sus palabras - pero debo recordarte que no necesariamente va a decirte algo que te guste.

- Lo sé

Seto volteó su sillón hacia los enormes ventanales de su despacho. No había sido totalmente sincero cuando le contó a Mokuba sobre su encuentro con Joey, había omitido una pequeña pero importantísima parte, o más bien, a una cierta personita. No quería hacer conjeturas antes de tiempo, la verdad es que había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar a investigar la vida actual del rubio después de aquello.

- Bueno – Mokuba le habló y el sonido del mueble arrastrándose le advirtió que su hermano estaba listo para salir - es hora de trabajar señor presidente.

- Claro – Seto se paró de su lugar privilegiado y tomo el móvil que había dejado sobre su escritorio, lo guardó cuidadosamente en uno de sus bolsillos y caminó a unos pasos de su hermano rumbo a la puerta.

Trr... Trr...

Un ligero sonido alertó a ambos hermanos. Los ojos del moreno se fijaron en gesto de incredulidad hacia el mayor mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué no piensas contestar?

- Acabas de decir que hay que trabajar – el entrecejo de Seto se frunció con sarcasmo.

- ¡Por favor! Se que te mueres por saber quien es ¡Atiende!

Seto caminó hacia el teléfono del escritorio con gesto de fastidio. A veces era molesto que su hermanito lo conociera tan bien.

La mirada sorprendida en los ojos de Seto que se abrieron un tanto más de lo normal y el cambio abrupto en su respiración le dijeron a Mokuba que tendría que hacerse cargo de la junta el solo. Una vez más.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la barra de aquel lugar. Las luces eran tenues pero suficientemente claras para apreciar la magnitud del restaurante desde la sección del bar, que era donde se encontraba.

Empezaba a impacientarse, aunque era completamente conciente de que era culpa suya. Había llegado con una anticipación de más de una hora a su cita. No era para menos si consideraba lo que significaba ese encuentro en su vida, de más decir lo que significaba que su próximo acompañante se tratara de Joey Wheeler.

Había sido toda una odisea tomar decisiones esa noche. Desde la hora de llegada y el posible tema de conversación, hasta cosas sin importancia como lo que se iba a poner y el coche que iba a utilizar. Seto Kaiba estaba nervioso, era la pura y llana verdad.

La llegada del cantinero trayendo su nueva bebida le dijo que debía tranquilizarse. Esa era su tercera copa en la noche y aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que Joey llegara. Nunca se había pasado de tragos en su vida pero no necesitaba que esa fuera la primera vez.

Casi como un destello de luz, del otro extremo del lugar apareció una cabellera rubia. Y como si fuera poco todo ese espectáculo deplorable que había provocado desde temprano el encuentro, Seto sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al ver a Joey avanzando entre la gente. Sintió aún más cuando parte de su frío trago se cayó sobre su camisa.

- Maldición

- ¡Seto! Pensé que llegaba temprano – la voz a su lado terminó de sacarlo de su último desconcierto – menos mal que estas aquí, no sabría que hacer solo entre esta gente.

Joey tomaba asiento mientras miraba a su alrededor, a pesar de todos los años pasados con los hermanos Kaiba nunca se había acostumbrado a esos lugares ostentosos que acostumbraban. Menos mal que parecía que todos estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, además de que las luces del bar eran un tanto más tenues que las del resto del restaurante.

La mirada del recién llegado se situó por primera vez fijamente sobre el otro. No pudo evitar un gesto de desconcierto al mirar a Seto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tomando una servilleta y pasándola toscamente por su camisa. Seto percibió la mirada extrañada del otro sobre su persona, definitivamente esa no era la mejor manera de empezar la noche, pensó. Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de cual sería la acción más oportuna en su situación.

- ¿Vas a tomar algo? – la pregunta salió en un tono un tanto más hostil del que le hubiera gustado.

- Em... una cerveza por favor – Joey se dirigió al cantinero que había tomado lugar cerca de ellos, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Un suspiro corto fue lo que decidió hacer el magnánimo Seto Kaiba para recuperar su papel, esto se estaba saliendo de su control demasiado temprano.

- ¿Cómo has estado Joey?

La mirada serena que le lanzó el CEO al momento de hacer la pregunta lo tranquilizó. Se sentía mucho más a gusto con el controlado Kaiba.

- Bastante bien, y veo que ustedes también deben estarlo, he sabido de su último lanzamiento en Kaiba Corp.

Joey echó la frase a tientas, atento de la reacción del otro. Era la primera vez que hacia alusión a Mokuba. Por su parte Seto se dio cuenta de ello y pensó que sería una buena manear de iniciar la conversación. Así podría dar lugar al intercambio de información en el que realmente estaba interesado.

- Si, voy a admitir que Mokuba me ha sorprendido. Aunque nunca dudé de sus capacidades no imaginé que fuera a interesarse tanto en la compañía.

- Bueno, después de todo es tu hermano – Joey sonrió ligeramente, le daba gusto saber que ellos al fin estaban recuperando su relación.

- Si, tenemos muchas cosas en común – la mirada que Seto le dirigió a Joey fue profunda y perturbadora, estaban entrando a una zona turbulenta.

Para fortuna del rubio, Seto prosiguió con sus palabras en tono apacible.

- Se que te alegrará saber que hemos hecho muchos avances, no sólo en los negocios sino también en lo personal – guardó silencio unos segundos – A Mokuba le encantó saber que te encontrabas bien.

Joey dudaba que respuesta dar, así que aprovechó que el barman le entregó su bebida y le dio un largo trago. Seto, ahora mucho más en control de la situación al ver la acción del otro prosiguió.

- Creo que hemos recuperado mucho de lo que se había perdido, incluso hay nuevas cosas que se están empezando a construir. Es la primera vez que lo diré tan claramente Joey, gracias por tomar esa difícil decisión.

Joey lo miró gratamente sorprendido, a pesar de que en el pasado los hermanos nunca le reprocharon su sentencia de separación, efectivamente era la primera vez que Seto abiertamente le insinuaba que había sido una buena elección. ¿Eso significaba que por parte de los Kaiba aquello estaba superado y olvidado?

- Sabes que me gusta ser honesto – el rubio tomó la palabra y con un gesto decidido centró su mirada sobre su acompañante – y lo seré diciéndote que este tema me incomoda.

Seto le devolvió la mirada firme y esperó a que el otro prosiguiera, parecía que de las próximas palabras del rubio dependería el rumbo de sus futuros pasos.

- Pero si no estuviese dispuesto a lidiar con esta incomodidad, no hubiera aceptado venir aquí contigo hoy. Creo que si el destino nos ha puesto juntos otra vez es porque ya es hora de terminar aquello que quizá pudo quedarse a medias.

- Te escucho – casi sin darse cuenta Seto apretó el agarre sobre su vaso.

- Yo... - Joey tragó saliva – tengo una nueva vida Seto.

Su mirada se ablandó frente a la expresión tensa del otro y continuó con voz serena.

- He conseguido hacer muchas cosas de las que antes ni siquiera tenía la certeza, me reencontré con mi familia, mis amigos y con todo lo que había dejado atrás de mi antigua vida ¡de lo que yo realmente era!... Y por lo que escucho ustedes también han podido empezar de nuevo, incluso creo que están pasando por mejores momentos.

Seto hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritarle al rubio en ese instante que de ninguna manera su vida sin él podía ser mejor. Juntó toda su sensatez y aguardó las siguientes frases de Joey.

- Me gusta mi nueva vida, es... tranquila – bajó ligeramente el volumen de su voz en la ultima palabra. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez se le había ido la cabeza en lo que decía, era una liberación que necesitaba, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuales eran las intenciones del otro. Mejor esperaba antes de decir una tontería.

El castaño miró a Joey volver a probar su cerveza por segunda ocasión durante su conversación. Las últimas palabras del rubio no habían sido muy alentadoras, pues a pesar de que le alegraba que Joey pudiera ser feliz, la idea de que fuese sin él no era de su aprobación. Sin embargo el gran Seto Kaiba no era quien era únicamente por casualidad y a sus sentidos no había escapado el fondo de las palabras antes dichas por su antigua pareja.

- ¿Tranquila? ¿Es eso suficiente para ti Joey? – en un movimiento casi instintivo Seto alargó su mano para tocar la del otro, quien por su parte se alejó sin disimular.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Por primera vez en la noche el gesto del rubio se endureció. Al parecer las cosas se estaban aclarando pero no estaba seguro de que le agradara el camino por el que circulaban.

- Mira Joey ya basta de rodeos – tras el anterior desplante Seto se enderezó en su posición y más seguro que nunca se sitúo de frente al otro - Mi vida ha mejorado en muchos aspectos, si, pero eso no significa que este bien. No puede estarlo sin ti.

La mirada de Joey perdió seguridad, había una parte en él que quería escuchar lo que seguía y otra que le decía que ya era suficiente y que se largara de ahí.

- Si en algo han cambiado mis sentimientos hacia ti, es sólo porque ahora son más intensos que antes.

Joey no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, en una reacción de incomodidad pasó su mano sobre su cabello y fijó sus ojos sobre la barra.

- Sé perfectamente que no estoy en posición de exigirte nada, sólo quiero que me digas que es lo que tú realmente quieres.

- Mi vida está bien ahora Seto – habló mientras su mirada permanecía fija en la nada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mi?

Seto aguardó la respuesta. De ello dependía todo, pues a pesar de que él nunca se diera por vencido, sabía reconocer cuando la derrota era contundente. Lo que sentía por ese hombre era así de fuerte y aunque se le fuera la vida en superarlo, si Joey había decidido ser feliz sin él, tenía que aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? – Joey volvió la mirada hacia Seto con un gesto de ligero hastió – Haga lo que haga siempre termino sintiéndome culpable.

Para su sorpresa el castaño sonrió. No era un gesto de burla o diversión, más bien uno de profunda comprensión. Eso fue lo único que detuvo a Joey de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

- Es porque así eres tu... es parte de la magia de ser Joey Wheeler.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando – movió de un lado a otro su cabeza en ademán de negación.

- Deberías, porque me refiero a esa parte de ti que no importa lo que hagas, siempre esta buscando el bienestar de otros.

- Me pregunto cuando esa parte se dignará a que yo mismo encuentre ese bienestar – la postura de Joey se suavizó, agarró con ambas manos la botella que había permanecido quieta y distraídamente jugueteó con las gotas de agua que resbalaban de ella.

- Siempre has podido hacerlo Joey, quizá te toma algo de tiempo pero tarde o temprano siempre terminas sabiendo qué es lo mejor.

Seto volvió a mirarlo profundamente con ese gesto de decisión que sólo el poseía.

- ¿Ya encontraste lo mejor para ti Joey? – la voz salió suave, incluso ligeramente temblorosa muy a pesar de los deseos del portador.

Esa era una pregunta que en definitiva ni él mismo había sabido contestarse. ¿Era feliz? ¡Claro! Sin titubeos podía contestarlo... pero ¿había alcanzado ya ese estado de plenitud que suponía debía llegar algún día? No estaba tan seguro.

Un suspiro largo brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho.

- Honestamente no lo sé – por primera vez en la noche Joey se situó completamente de frente al otro.

Seto evitó por poco que en su rostro se reflejara una gran mueca de felicidad. Las últimas palabras de Joey habían sido más confortantes, sin embargo aún no estaba todo dicho.

- De lo que si estoy seguro Seto – el rubio se inclinó ligeramente hacía su acompañante – es que no estoy dispuesto a perder esta tranquilidad que he logrado recuperar.

A pesar de que la última frase fue dicha más bien con un toque de hostilidad, el presidente de Kaiba Corp. no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese el aroma del otro llenando sus sentidos, era lo más cerca que había tenido a Joey en muchos años.

Al darse cuenta del estado de su ex pareja, el rubio se alejó, o eso intentó porque antes de poder hacerlo una poderosa mano se asió de su muñeca. No supo que lo sorprendió más, si el fuerte agarre o las palabras que el CEO susurró sobre su oreja.

- No tiene porque ser así, déjame demostrártelo.

La piel se le erizó al instante. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse por las últimas acciones del castaño, aunque gran parte de su enojo era también consigo mismo por permitirle hacer tal cosa.

- ¡Basta! – Aunque la exclamación fue firme también fue lo suficientemente baja para que sólo ellos escuchasen – este no es el mejor lugar ni el momento para hablar sobre eso.

Joey se soltó del agarre. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, con incomodidad volteó a ver a la gente a su alrededor. Por fortuna el lugar estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para que alguien reparara en su presencia o acciones. Seto siguió la mirada del rubio, tenía razón, aunque si bien no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, estaba consiente de que no era lo más indicado armar ahí un espectáculo.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya – tomando de un solo trago el resto de su cerveza que ya estaba tibia, Joey se paró de su asiento y sacó de su cartera un billete que depositó sobre la barra.

Seto no reclamó, no quería iniciar una discusión por una tontería.

- Te acompaño

El rubio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con lo último, pero queriendo evitar una nueva escena dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida con el mayor de los Kaiba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

Una vez fuera del local Seto apreció con mayor facilidad la silueta del otro. Como siempre Joey no perdía su estilo jovial, si bien lucia un poco más delgado que años atrás sus rasgos parecían más definidos, la edad sin duda le sentaba bien. Traía puestos unos jeans oscuros junto con una camisa clara y un saco sport de similar tonalidad, se veía lleno de vida, saludable y eso era lo que más maravillaba a Kaiba. Él, por el contrario, no había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, seguía tan regio y pulcro como antes, con esos trajes oscuros que le quedaban justo a la medida de sus rasgos.

- ¿Tienes como irte? – preguntó amablemente tentando el terreno.

- Tomaré un taxi

Después de todo Joey seguía prefiriendo la comodidad y sencillez del transporte público.

- ¿Te molesta que te lleve?

Joey alzó una ceja, maldijo interiormente el acierto del otro en la manera de formular sus preguntas.

- No me molesta pero tampoco es necesario, gracias.

Queriendo dar por terminado el asunto el rubio caminó unos pasos sobre la acera para acercarse a la calle. El castaño lo siguió y se situó a su lado.

- Ven conmigo Joey, dame unos minutos más.

El rubio alzo la mirada involuntariamente, estaba acorralado.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad se deslizaban con rapidez a través de los cristales del coche. Seto miraba las calles pasar consciente de que se acercaban a su punto de llegada, no es que estuviese buscando el momento oportuno para hablar, pues se había quedado cayado después de que Joey le indicara la dirección, tampoco se sorprendió cuando el rubio le indicó que se dirigiera a la casa de Yugi Motou, más bien era que estaba buscando una manera sutil de formular la pregunta que había estado dándole vueltas a su cabeza durante toda la noche.

- Gracias por traerme

La voz y el sonido del crujir de la puerta al abrirse lo sacaron de su dilema, era hora de aclarar el último punto que le interesaba para poder tomar una decisión respecto a lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante, con o sin Joey Wheeler.

- Antes de que te marches quiero saber una cosa – apagando el motor, Seto se recargó sobre el volante del automóvil en una pose que sin dejar de denotar su determinación, le concedía un cierto toque relajado.

El otro chico dudo un segundo, sin despegar su mano de la manija de la puerta permaneció en su asiento mirando al frente. Finalmente se recargó sobre el asiento respirando profundo.

- Dime

La aparente docilidad del de ojos dorados le confirmó a Kaiba que era el momento de tocar el tema.

- Durante toda la noche has hablado de estar bien con tu nueva vida, ¿a qué te refieres con exactitud? – sus ojos se clavaron en la silueta del otro, decididos pero con una mirada que trataba de inspirar confianza.

Joey se sorprendió, tanto que miró al otro con el gesto aún marcado en su rostro. Pensaba que había sido claro.

- Es exactamente como te dije antes Seto, tampoco me parece necesario que estés enterado de cada detalle de lo que he hecho en este tiempo – cuando finalizó se sintió un poco mal, quizá estaba siendo duro, pero consideraba que debía ser firme con su resolución, no quería que el castaño tuviera una falsa impresión de la situación.

Por su parte Seto empezó a sentir el amargo sabor de los celos subir desde su estomago hasta formar un nudo en su garganta. No quería que las próximas palabras brotaran impregnadas de ellos pero le estaba resultando difícil.

- Sabes que si quisiera podría estarlo

La frase engreída del CEO sacó de quicio al rubio, le molestaba sobremanera la prepotencia que formaba parte del mayor de los Kaiba. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que lo que decía era la verdad.

- Ya es suficiente, me voy

Salió del coche con presteza y estaba por azotar la puerta cuando la voz del otro lo detuvo.

- Discúlpame Joey

- Ya no quiero seguir disculpándote

La mirada insegura de Seto, quien había salido del coche situándose a su lado, le dijo a Joey que tenía que tranquilizarse. Terminando de cerrar la puerta con un ligero empujón caminó unos pasos hasta recargarse en la parte trasera del auto. Con las manos en los bolsillos suspiró.

- Ya no quiero seguir disculpándote Seto, porque eso significa que sigues haciendo cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo.

Acercándose con lentitud, Seto se posiciono otra vez a un costado de Joey y este le hizo espacio para que se acomodara junto a él.

- Lo sé, pero trata de comprender. Yo he sido totalmente sincero contigo respecto a mis intenciones y a mis sentimientos, sabes que no es fácil para mí aceptar todo esto – habló con calma.

Joey alzó su mirada al cielo oscuro, si, quizá le estaba quedando a deber a Seto en cuestión de honestidad o claridad. Pero hasta para él era difícil entender el verdadero camino que quería seguir. Seto prosiguió.

- Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho, pero quiero saber tu postura con exactitud – el tono de su voz cambió bruscamente - ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida Joey?

El rubio volteó a verlo con extrañeza, no entendía el repentino cambio de humor de Seto.

- ¡Estoy enfermo de celos desde que te vi aquella mañana con esa pequeña en tus brazos!

Para Joey esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde su primer encuentro con Seto Kaiba se había estado llevando un sinnúmero de sorpresas y desconciertos. Cuando por fin pudo comprender lo que el otro insinuaba no supo como reaccionar, así que sólo atinó a soltar una carcajada que alertó al castaño.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó el de ojos azules con mirada furiosa. ¡Amaba a ese sujeto pero tampoco iba a tolerar que se burlara de él!

- Ahh nunca imagine que pudiera reírme tanto de algo dicho por ti – con una mano en el estomago Joey tomó un largo respiro mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante - ¿Es en serio?

El gesto de pocos amigos del otro le sacó una sonrisa más, lo anterior había servido para relajarlo así que fue capaz de acercarse a Seto y apoyar una de sus manos en el antebrazo de este.

- ¿Acaso piensas que por haber terminado nuestra relación me convertí en hetero?

El leve pero perceptible sonrojo del más alto le confirmó sus sospechas. Ya más serio, se apartó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al él.

- Espero que sea eso y no que estás celoso de mi pequeña sobrina Emy – lo miró con alegre comprensión y siguió – Tiene dos años, es hija de mi hermana Serenity.

Después de eso todo empezó a tener más sentido para el presidente de Kaiba Corp. La brisa nocturna parecía refrescarle la mente, al igual que esa agradable sensación que comenzaba a recorrerle desde la punta de los pies. Con una nueva y fortalecida confianza, Seto se acercó al rubio y en un rápido pero delicado movimiento tomó una de las manos de este.

Esta vez Joey no se resistió, había algo que parecía haber cambiado en su percepción sobre el mayor de los Kaiba.

- ¿Quisieras darme otra oportunidad Joey?

El aludido perdió su mirada en las profundidades de los ojos azules. Por primera vez se sentía libre de confesarse frente a él.

- No lo sé Seto... es verdad todo lo que he dicho antes, soy feliz ahora pero – dudó un poco – Honestamente no sé si seré capaz algún día de amar a alguien como te amé a ti.

- ¿Crees que ese sentimiento es sólo parte del pasado? – Seto preguntó, se aguantaba las ganas de abrazar al rubio para no dejarlo ir, en cambio sólo apretó un poco su agarre sobre la mano que aún mantenía presa con la suya.

- Quizá si, quizás no... De lo que no estoy seguro es sobre si deseo intentar averiguarlo. Ya no quiero que nos hagamos más daño.

En una acción inesperada esta vez fue el rubio quien tomó con su mano libre la del otro. Estaba siendo totalmente franco y eso le ayudaba a moverse con soltura. Sin embargo ese gesto para el CEO fue demasiado, no pudiendo aguantarlo más, con un movimiento firme y decidido jaló al rubio para atraparlo entre sus brazos. No era un abrazo demandante, sino uno en el que quería aferrarle de tal manera, que Joey pudiese sentir lo mucho que estaba necesitandolo.

- Eso no va a pasar, esta vez vamos a tener una genuina oportunidad de salir adelante. Sin obstáculos ni impedimentos, ni siquiera de nosotros mismos.

Joey inhaló profundamente, el aroma de Seto invadía sus fosas nasales. Sintió un golpeteo proveniente de su pecho, esta vez no de nerviosismo o exaltación, sino uno suave y libre de pensamientos negativos o resentimientos. En un gesto amable y pausado, colocó sus palmas en la cintura del otro, recorriendo con ellas un poco de piel cubierta con la suave tela de la camisa, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Seto y sintió como a su cuerpo acudía un ligero temblor, no estaba seguro si por su propia cuenta o como parte del movimiento de su acompañante.

Finalmente, apretando por última vez sus manos sobre el otro cuerpo, se separó del abrazo.

- Tengo que irme

La vorágine de emociones reflejadas en el rostro de Seto terminaron por darle la seguridad a sus próximas palabras.

- Te llamé desde la tienda, ahí trabajo todos los días, puedes marcar ese número cuando quieras localizarme.

- ¿Puede ser mañana?

La sonrisa socarrona que surgió de los labios del CEO le hizo sonreír a él interiormente, pudiera ser que todo esto resultara mejor de lo que había pensado.

Quería creer...

**Continuará **

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo consigo hacer un capítulo un poco más largo, pero creo que lo merecía el camino hacia el final pues había que aclarar muchos detalles, sobretodo en la conversación entre esos dos. Las cosas parecen mejorar ¿lo lograrán?

Gracias enormes a todos los que siguen la historia.

¡Opinen y comenten!


End file.
